Torn
by OfLoveAndLust
Summary: Harry disappeared after graduating Hogwarts, leaving a broken hearted Ginny behind. Now five years later he returns, Ginny's engaged to another man, and Harry wants her back. A sudden change in her relationship makes Harry fight for her heart once again.
1. Chapter 1

**Torn**

**Chapter 1**

**A/N: I'm back and I have a new story for all my wonderful readers! I hope you all enjoy the first chapter and let me know what you all think!**

Ginny sat at her mothers kitchen table, a steaming mug of hot chocolate in her hands, and book laying out in front of her. She inhaled the warm fragrance her hot chocolate was producing, the warmth making her smile with content. It was January, one of the coldest month to her, and she loved nothing more than drinking hot chocolate and reading her smutty romance novels. What could she say? She loved a good sex filled book with fictional characters. It was a little escape from the real thing. Ginny now being 21 years old was engaged to her boyfriend of two years, Oliver Wood. Oliver was still the charmer he had always been, and he had captured her heart. When they were in school at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Ginny had always found him handsome. All the girls did. But Ginny didn't think anything more of him but just a pretty face. After all, she was in love with a certain emerald green eyed, raven messy haired boy. At first it was just a little school girl crush. But it developed over the years as Harry Potter became best friends with her older brother Ron. Harry spent Summers with her and her family at their home called The Burrow, all the way up until the year he and her brother graduated from Hogwarts. Ginny and Harry had always been friends up until her third year when Harry started paying more attention to her. He would carry her books for her, open doors for her and keep her company up until the late hours of the night. Harry was shy at first, but then broke out of his shell when he finally got the courage to kiss her after Quidditch match in her fourth year. That's when the dating began. Guess you could say it was just another little puppy dog love filled relationship with nothing more than holding hands, kissing, and acting a little awkward around a lot of people. But that all changed when Ginny was in her sixth year and Harry in his last and final year at Hogwarts. Things became heated and more passionate. They had both lost their virginity's to one another and had confessed that they loved each other. Harry promised the day before he graduated that he and Ginny would be together forever, and nothing would change that. He was wrong. Harry changed drastically after the war with Voldermort. He seemed to be drained of emotions and love. He was a hollow shell. He suddenly up and left without warning, or as much as telling his loved ones goodbye. Ginny's heart had been broken for the first time in her life. The one man she loved and wanted to marry left her without warning, causing her whole world to fall apart. Oliver Wood came along and put her world back together. He was there for her in her time of need and never left her side. Ginny finally grew to love another man, and she was engaged to that man, lived with that man, and even made love to that man. Her life was perfect, so shouldn't she be happy?

"Ginny dear?" Molly Weasley asked as she entered the kitchen to find her only daughter engrossed in book. Ginny looked up and smiled at her mother.

"Yes Mum?"

"I was wondering when you were going to go home? I'm sure Oliver is back by now." Ginny furrowed her brow in question.

"Are you trying to get rid of me Mum" Ginny said, mock disbelief in her voice. Her seemed alarm at the very words.

"Oh no dear, no! I just thought you might want to go see your fiancé!" Ginny laughed softly and closed her book, standing up from the table.

"I was kidding. I was going to leave sooner or later. I just didn't know exactly when Oliver when be back from his trip." Ginny said, drinking the rest of her hot chocolate. Oliver was the team captain for The Chuddley Cannons. He loved his job and Ginny couldn't be more proud of him. He had come along way and had his dream job. Ginny was the secretary for her father, who had become The Minister of Magic himself. The Weasley's couldn't have been more surprised when Arthur Weasley had come home that day with a letter telling him he had been appointed the new Minister. Ginny thought her mother was going to have a heart attack. And who couldn't ask for a better job when you were working for your own father? She loved it, and she loved getting closer to her dad. The two were like two peas in a pod!

"You are always welcome to stay for dinner Ginny if you don't want to go right now." Molly said, walking over to the sink and washing her hands.

"Thanks mum but I really should be going. I'll see you tomorrow okay?" Molly nodded her head and hugged her daughter goodbye before the all to familiar _POP_ was heard throughout the kitchen.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ginny arrived home to an empty flat. She rolled her eyes.

"They probably stopped off for a victory drink." She muttered to herself. She really hoped that The Chuddley Cannons won. They were playing the Irish and Oliver _hated _the Irish. They were second best to The Cannons. Ginny walked into the bedroom, kicking off her shoes and laying down on the bed, heaving a great big sigh. She rolled onto her side and closed her eyes. A million thoughts ran through her head. She needed to do laundry, wash the dishes, take out the trash, calling Hermione, do paperwork at her work, and last but not least she needed to shower. She opened her eyes. She could do the shower right now. She gave a little nod and got up from the bed and hopped into the shower. The warm water felt good on her tired body. She didn't want to get out, but if she didn't she would turn into a prune. Reluctantly she turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a clean, white cotton towel around her petite form. She opened the door, the cold air hitting her sharply. She shivered and quickly ran to her room to put on some clothes.

"Gin?" Oliver's voice called out. Ginny smiled.

"In here!" She called back. She heard his feet pad down the hallway and she quickly tugged a shirt over her head.

"Hey love." He said as he walked into the room, enveloping her in a warm hug, placing a kiss to her temple. She inhaled his manly scent. Merlin she missed him so much.

"I missed you." She whispered. Oliver gave her a squeeze and pulled back to look into her sparkling brown eyes.

"I missed you more." He countered, Ginny giving him a warning look.

"Don't start that mister. Please tell me you won the match?" She asked, anxiety etched onto her face now. Oliver beamed and Ginny felt relief.

"You bet your arse we won! Ah Gin you should have seen it! We dominated that game!" Oliver stated proudly, Ginny chuckling at his excitement.

"I'm so happy you won Oliver! I wish I could have been there." Her voice now laced with sadness. Oliver placed a soft kiss on her full lips.

"Don't worry about it love. You can come next time when our schedule is more up to par." He said and smiled again.

"What took you so long to get home?" Ginny asked, stepping out of his embrace to put the towel in the laundry basket.

"We stopped for," But Ginny cut him off.

"Victory drinks. I figured." She said, laughing. Oliver chuckled.

"We sure did. But I just couldn't wait to get home to my lovely fiancé." He said, walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. "So just how much did you miss me?" He whispered huskily, sending an excited shiver up Ginny's spine.

"Let me show you." She whispered back, and lead him to the bed.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The Next Day**

"Hermione come _on_!" Ron Weasley was a very impatient man. Hermione hated that about him.

"Calm down for goodness sakes Ronald! We have plenty of time before Harry's plane arrives!" Hermione scolded, finally catching up to her husband. Harry had decided to use the muggle way to come back home to London and Hermione had to explain what a plane was to Ron. That was an interesting conversation.

Ron sighed irritably. "I don't care! I want to get there early!"

"It's not like the plane can land early just because a certain red haired, ill tempered wizard wants it to!" Hermione practically screeched. Ron stopped mid stride and whirled around to face his wife, his red hair falling into his eyes.

"You are such a smart," But Hermione held up a warning hand.

"Don't you even _dare_ call me such a thing Ron!" Ron sighed, his eyes showing apology.

"I'm sorry Hermione but I just want to see Harry. We haven't seen him in five years, only gotten owls from him. I just want to know if his appearance has changed. The way he writes... It just seems like he's gotten back to his old self. You know, before he the war against Voldemort." Ron said and Hermione nodded sadly. Harry had disappeared from England and moved to Scotland were he became an Auror for the Scottish. He had his own little flat there, and seemed to enjoy it rather highly until he decided he wanted to move back to London. Why the sudden change Hermione and Ron had no idea. Either way, they were happy their best friend was moving back.

"I know Ron. I'm anxious to see him too. I'm just worried that's all." Ron looked at her quizzically.

"Why?" He asked.

"Nobody knew he wrote us after he disappeared, only us and your parents. Ginny doesn't even know. I'm just worried for her that's all. I mean they were so in love and then he just up and leaves, not evening telling Ginny, and left her behind, broken hearted." Hermione said, her face paling from her own words. It killed her inside that she had to keep such a big secret from her best friend. She knew it killed the Weasley's too, having to keep the secret from their own daughter. But they all thought it best. Now she was engaged and was back to her old self, so why make things go back to the way they were before?

"I know Hermione. But it's just going to be as tough because Harry is going to be staying with Mum and Dad. We don't have room for him at our house with the kids and everything." Ron stated. Hermione sighed and nodded. It was true. Their house was crammed pack with two children and three cats. Hermione and Ron were the proud parents of two three year old identical twins, Melanie and Matthew. They had Hermione's dark brown eyes and intelligence. They had Ron's nose, freckles and cheeky attitude. Their hair was reddish brown, thankfully they had the mixture of both parents hair instead of flaming red hair or bushy brown hair. Either way the twins were perfect in Hermione and Ron's eyes.

"Well Harry thought it was a great idea to live with your parents for awhile until he can find his own flat. And it shouldn't take him long since he said he was going to go to The Ministry to apply for an Auror job." Ron said. Hermione nodded. She looked at her watch.

"Come one, we better hurry up." And they got into a cab, the airport their next destination.

**A/N: Well there was the first chapter! Do I have your interest? Let me know in a review! Thank you!**

**OfLoveAndLust**


	2. Chapter 2

**Torn**

**Chapter 2**

Harry stepped off the plane and took in his surroundings. It was good to be back home. He inhaled deeply, shifted the weight of his bag on his shoulder and walked off the plane. He strolled through security and immediately spotted the infamous red hair. He picked up his pace, a huge smile on his face.

"Ron! Hermione!" He called over the crowd of people. Ron turned around, looking around for who spoke his name. When he finally spotted the raven haired man smiling and walking towards him, he grabbed Hermione's arm.

"There he is!" He told her and Hermione whipped around, her own smile plastered on her face.

"Harry!" She yelled and her and Ron pushed through the crowd to their awaiting friend.

"Hey guys!" Harry beamed, and picked Hermione up in a warm hug. "Oh Hermione I missed you so much! You look great!" He complimented, making a Hermione blush.

"Hey mate!" Ron exclaimed and gave Harry a brotherly hug. "Long time no see eh?" He teased. Harry laughed.

"Well im here now." He stated and Ron clapped him on the back.

"It's good to see you." Ron said, putting an arm around his wife.

"You too. Wow.. I still can't believe my two best friends are married and have kids. I know I've probably told you guys enough, but im really happy for you." Harry stated, staring at the two lovers.

"Thanks Harry, and it never gets old. I know im a lucky bloke." Ron said arrogantly, giving Hermione a loud kiss. She scrunched up her nose and hit his arm.

"We're in public Ronald!" She hissed. Ron rolled his eyes.

"But frankly she's still getting used to the PDA." Ron teased and Harry chuckled. Hermione glared.

"Shall we celebrate and go for a round of drinks?" Harry quickly changed the subject, not wanting to hear Hermione and Ron bicker. _That_ he didn't miss. Ron nodded and Hermione nodded after a few moments.

"Yes, alright, but we can't stay out long, Mum and Dad are watching the children for us." Hermione said and Harry held up his hands.

"I respect that. Two drinks max and then off to The Burrow." He said matter-of-factly and Hermione grinned.

"Great, lets go." And the Golden Trio set off for The Three Broomsticks.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ginny Apparated to The Burrow with a loud _pop_.

"Ginny dear!" Her mother exclaimed and kissed her on the cheek. "So glad you could make it."

"Mum im here just about every day. I don't know why you get so excited." Ginny chuckled. Molly sighed and rolled her eyes. Honestly you think the woman would be used to smart mouth remarks. She did have six boys. It was bound to rub off on Ginny sometime.

"I know but I only have one daughter and you are the only one that visits me besides Ron and the twins." Molly stated, and grabbed a tea cup out of the cupboard. It was true. Bill lived in France with is wife Fleur Delacour and their son Jacques. Charlie still lived in Romania with his precious Dragons, and Percy had died two years ago when he tried to escape Azkaban, but the Dementors had caught him, and two days later they performed The Kiss. The Weasley's were upset over the lose of their son and brother, but deep down inside Percy did deserve what he got. He had actually been a Death Eater for Voldemort right underneath their noses. They were shocked and devastated. Mr. And Mrs. Weasley took Percy's death harder than the children did. None of them really cared what happened to him. He had ruined himself and did ruin the Weasley name, until Arthur regained his importance and showed The Ministry what he was made of. Fred and George still owned their joke shop and business was going very well for them.

"Mum you know I love coming home. I will visit you every chance that I get, even after the wedding." Ginny smiled and squeezed her mothers had reassuringly. Molly beamed.

"Right you will deary!" She chimed and flicked her wand at the tea kettle sitting on the stove. It filled itself up with water and floated back over to the burner. With another flick of her wand the stove turned on and the burner heated up.

"So, did Oliver win the match?" Molly asked. Ginny grinned and nodded. "Oh excellent!" Molly exclaimed.

"He was very excited too." Ginny stated.

"Well I think that deserves a victory dinner! I'll invite everyone I can to come over and celebrate with a home cooked meal." Molly said and Ginny nodded.

"I tell Oliver." Molly smiled.

"Wonderful! Saturday at five it is!" Ginny just shook her head at her mother but kept a sweet smile on her face.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

After two drinks Harry, Hermione, and Ron Apparated to The Burrow later on that night. The house was quiet and dark, the kitchen light was the only light on in the house.

"I guess Mum and Dad are already in bed." Ron said, shrugging.

"Come Harry, we'll show you to your room." Hermione said and took one of his bags and lead the way up the stairs, Harry and Ron following suit. When they reached the second floor landing they saw Mrs. Weasley coming out of Percy's old room.

"Oh Harry dear!" She practically shouted and rushed over to the beaming Harry and wrapped him in her arms. Harry hugged her tightly, and he really knew he was home.

"Hi Molly. How are you?" He asked softly. Mrs. Weasley pulled back, tears filling her eyes and she quickly brushed them away.

"Oh im never better dear. How are you?" She whispered.

"Never better." He repeated and She cupped his cheek.

"So good to have you back. We all missed you so very much." She stated. Harry smiled.

"I missed you all too. I'm glad to be home." Harry said, Mrs. Weasley hugged him again. She pulled back and pointed at Percy's old room.

"You'll be staying in Percy's old room, is that alright?" She questioned and Harry nodded.

"Fine."

"Wonderful. Well I let you get settled then. Are you hungry? You still look a little thin..." She trailed off and looked at Ron who cleared his throat.

"Mum why don't you come downstairs with us eh?" He said and Hermione shook her head lightly at her husband. Mrs. Weasley rose an eyebrow but nodded briefly.

"Yes alright." She mumbled irritably, and then put on her sweet demeanor as she faced Harry again.

"Goodnight Harry. See you in the morning." And she stepped towards Hermione and Ron. She looked back over her shoulder as they descended down the stairs and said, "Be ready to eat in the morning!" She called and Harry chuckled.

"Alright! Goodnight!" He called back and picked up his things and walked into the room, closing the door behind him.

Harry lay in bed hours after he arrived, not able to sleep. He kept thinking about how happy he was to be home, and how he was glad he didn't have to return to Scotland. He liked living there for the first two years, but then he got tired of it real quick. Scotland's not what it's cracked up to be. Harry had never been around more rude, and snotty people in his life. All his co-workers treated him like he was a piece of dirt. Even if he did save all their arses from the wrath of Voldemort. But did they care? No, they only cared about themselves. Perhaps Harry was being selfish, but then again maybe he wasn't. Why he ever left England he didn't really know. He was yearning to get out in the world and try new things, to experience everything he could experience, even if that meant he had to hurt the ones he loved. His mind flashed to Ginny and his heart swelled with grief and pain. He should have never of left her behind. He was going to purpose to her, make her his wife. He wanted to grow old with her, start a family with her and live happily ever after like in the fairy tales. He sighed and looked out of his bedroom window at the full moon glowing in the night sky. He wondered if she ever would forgive him for his mistakes. He wondered what she was doing with her life now. Hermione and Ron never talked about her in their letters, and tonight when he mentioned her they quickly changed the subject. He didn't want to press the subject so he just went along with them. But wondered what they were hiding from him. He had wanted to write to her when he left, but he was afraid she hated him. He didn't blame her if she did. He hated himself for leaving her behind. He closed his eyes, and tried to go to sleep. The rest of the night was a restless one with dreams of him and Ginny back at Hogwarts when they were happy, when they were a couple, and then he had nightmares of a crying, heart broken Ginny.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Saturday came quickly. It was nearly five and Ginny was just finishing getting ready. Ginny stared at her reflection in the mirror, and slowly ran her hairbrush through her flaming red hair. She wore a jeans, a black long sleeved top and black high heeled boots. Her hair fell down her back in long waves, her only makeup consisting of mascara. She nodded her head in agreement and stood up from her vanity, and walked over to her bed to grab her purse.

"Hey beautiful, are you ready?" Oliver asked, his thick Scottish accent lacing every word. Ginny looked up into his beautiful brown eyes and nodded..

"Yes." She smiled.

"Alright lets go." And they Apparated to The Burrow. They appeared in the living room where Mr. Weasley, Fred and George were sitting all three of them laughing.

"Hey Gin! Oliver! Congrats mate!" Fred greeted, clapping Oliver proudly on the back. Oliver beamed.

"Thank you!"

"Yeah mate, bloody fantastic!" George chimed, making Oliver's smile grow wider. Ginny chuckled lightly at him. 'Yep, his ego is defiantly growing bigger by every word.' she thought.

"Hey Fred, hey George." She greeted, giving them each a kiss on the cheek. She walked over into her fathers awaiting arms.

"Hi Dad." She said softly, kissing him on the cheek.

""Ello dear, how are you?" He asked politely.

"I'm great. How are you?" She returned.

"Same always, great." He said cheekily. Ginny laughed.

"Of course."

"You're mothers in the kitchen with Hermione and Ron. Maybe you should go talk to them." He Dad said, and Ginny noticed a different hitch in his voice. Was that nervousness? She looked at him skeptically.

"Is everything alright?" She asked. He put on a fake smile and stuffed his hands into his pockets. One of his nervous habits. Oh yeah, something was defiantly up.

"You'll have to talk to your mother, brother and sister-in-law." He said and quickly side stepped away from her to congratulate Oliver. Ginny's eyebrows were raised and she shook her head, but made her way into the kitchen to find her mother hunched over the sink, talking quickly to Hermione and Ron who were seated at the table. When they saw her come in they jumped up from the table, and Mrs. Weasley put her own fake smile one.

"Ginny dear!" She exclaimed, wiping her hands on her apron and bustling over to give her a hug. Ginny patted her mother oddly on the back while eyeing Hermione and Ron.

"What's going on?" She asked bluntly, wanting to know why everyone was acting weird. Hermione slowly walked over to Ginny and took her hand, Ron coming up behind her with one of his stupid grins on his face.

"Gin.. Uh.. Well you see.." Hermione trailed off, at a lose for words.

"You see Gin, someone is here, well staying here with Mum and Dad." Ron stated, his eyes going back and forth to Ginny, her mother and Hermione.

"Who?" Ginny asked, a sickly feeling suddenly overcoming her. Mrs. Wealseys eyes looked apologetic, and Hermione looked up at Ron, her expression sad. Ron swallowed.

"Harry." He said softly. Ginny's eyes went wide. She shook her head as if she didn't hear him correctly.

"I'm sorry who?" She sputtered.

"Harry's here Gin. He's come back. And he's staying here with Mum and Dad until he starts his new job." Ron explained. Hermione didn't let go of Ginny's hand, and Mrs. Weasley now cupped Ginny's cheek in motherly, soothing kind of way.

"Oh dear im so sorry.. I'm so sorry we didn't tell you." Her mother said and Hermione now released Ginny's hand, running it through her brown locks. An awkward silence fell between them, and the voices of her brothers, father and Oliver died away. Then, an old, but new voice spoke from behind her.

"Hi Gin." Ginny slowly turned around to see the face of Harry Potter. It was like looking at a ghost. Her face and body frozen she was at a lose for words.

"Why?" Was the only word she could muster.

**A/N: Here's chapter 2 (WOW I update fast huh? Hehe ))! and I would like to thank everyone who reviewed so far and im glad to see some of my old readers come back! I'm SO glad you all enjoy my stories and continue to read my new ones! And thank you carolquin for pointing out my mistakes and your ideas have put new ideas in my head, so thank you for catching my mistakes! If anyone is confused about anything or has caught something I might have missed please let me know and I will try to fix it! Thanks once again to everyone and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Oh yeah, I made this chapter a little longer too!**

**OfLoveAndLust**


	3. Chapter 3

**Torn**

**Chapter 3**

The room was silent, even more so after Ginny's one word. Harry blinked, a slightly confused look but mixed with knowing crossed his features.

"Ginny..." Molly started but Harry broke in.

"Uh Mrs. Weasley, maybe I should talk to her?" Ginny never taking her eyes off him. She couldn't believe he was standing right in front of her after all these years. And in her parents house none the less. Then she remembered all the pleadings and understandings they were throwing at her before he came into the room. Her parents, brothers, and best friend knew Harry's whereabouts all these years and didn't even bother to tell her. Rage filled Ginny and she clenched her fists to her sides. Hermione noticed and grabbed Ron's arm. Ginny finally tore her eyes away from Harry's to look into the living room where her father was looking nervous, Fred and George were just staring at her, and Oliver was looking utterly confused. Ginny turned her eyes back to Harry's intense green ones.

"Yes, lets chat shall we?" She ground out. Harry nodded slowly and took a step back for her to lead the way. Ginny stalked up the stairs quickly, Harry trying to keep up. When she reached the third floor landing, she headed for her old bedroom. She threw open the door and walked inside, Harry close behind. When she heard him close the door she whirled around, ready to unleash her fury.

"I want to know _everything_ Harry James Potter!" Ginny shouted, advancing on him. Harry looked a little taken aback, but smiled slightly.

"At least you remember my full name." He muttered, thinking it was funny. Ginny was not amused.

"Cut the wise cracks Harry! How could you disappear for five years and then suddenly show up! Why? **WHY**?" She yelled. Harry noticed her face was becoming as red as her hair. He took a calming breath.

"Gin... I know what I did was wrong. I was an idiot for leaving you but..."

"But what Harry?" Ginny urged, her voice not getting any lower.

"I needed to get away! I needed to what else was out there Ginny! I've basically gone through hell my whole life, and after Voldemorts fall I knew it was my chance to get away and find out what I want in life!" Harry now was shouting. Ginny's face now showed disbelief.

"You had to get away from it all? Your whole life has been hell? Oh, so I guess making friends, finding a second family who took you in as one of their own, and finding a girl you loved was just some add ins for such a hellish life? Or where they just get aways from your awful life?" Ginny countered, her eyes hard.

"What? Of course!" Harry said offended. How dare she!

"Save it Harry!" Ginny yelled, throwing her hands up in the air. "And what I really don't get is why my family and best friend kept your whereabouts from me!" Harry looked guilty, and that made her even more mad.

"I will never forgive myself Ginny. I couldn't write to you, I was worried you wouldn't write back because of what I've done. But I could write to Hermione, Ron and your family. I didn't think they would reply either really but, they did. I just couldn't bring myself around to write you. I just couldn't." His got lower and lower with each words. He suddenly felt like a cornered animal. As he relived his feelings and emotions of retelling why he never wrote Ginny, he couldn't believe he didn't write her. She loved him more than anything. Why wouldn't she have wrote him back?

"Well you should have. You just dropped the most important things in your life so you could go off on an adventure!" She growled out. Harry looked down at his feet, not wanting to look her in the eyes anymore.

"What more can I say Ginny but im sorry?" He asked, now looking back up into her eyes. He wasn't surprised to see unshed tears in her eyes.

"You're right. What more can you say but you're sorry?" She said, her voice still strong and hard. "Nothing you can say or do will ever take back the five years you've left me heartbroken. But I have news for you Harry Potter. Oliver has been there for me, and I've fallen in love with him. We're engaged, and soon to be married." The tears that were threatening to fall now fell down her rosy cheeks, yet she did not falter.

"Gin..." Harry started, but was at a lose for words. Ginny was engaged to Oliver? _His_ Ginny was engaged to Oliver Wood. He couldn't believe it. His heart was now breaking for a second time.

"No Harry. I was finally happy again. Or so I thought." At those words Harry's eyes widen and his breath hitched.

"Now, for a second time, you have ruined my life. Now that you're back im going to have to see your face, and now that you're back im going to have to relive those worse days of my life all over again. And now, because you're back... I have to be heartbroken all over again. Because I can not be with you. I can never be with you again Harry." And at that she ran passed him and out of the room, small sobs escaping from her. Harry's glassy eyes followed her out of the room, despair filling every inch of his body.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ginny didn't look or speak to anyone when she reached the living room, she only grabbed her purse and wand, decided to take a quick glance at Oliver who looked more worried than her mother had on her first date with Harry, and DisApparated back to her flat. Once she landed she threw her purse and wand across the floor, both coming to a skidding stop by the couch, and she broke down on the hard wood floor. Ginny never thought she would cry as much as she was since the day Harry left. But here she was, shedding tears upon tears because of him. She couldn't believe her family had done this to her. Even Hermione. She couldn't believe it. It seemed the only person she had left was Oliver. And by his face back at The Burrow Ginny knew he was as confused as her at some things, and worried for her. She slowly got up from the floor and made her way into the bathroom. She splashed cold water on her face, and stared at herself in the mirror. It was like looking back into the past. The person she was staring at was the person she was when Harry disappeared. She swore to herself that person would never reappear. She should have never of swore such a thing. She quickly looked away from her image and ran out of the bathroom into her bedroom, and collapsed onto the bed, sobs racking her body once again. She suddenly heard the loud_ pop_ of someone arriving, and instantly new it was Oliver. Sure enough footsteps were heard running down the hallway and into the bedroom.

"Ginny?" His soft voice called. Ginny rolled over to face him, her tear streaked face shining in the light. "Oh Ginny..." Oliver faltered as he wrapped his arms around her comfortingly.

"I can't believe this!" Ginny gasped as another wave of emotions crashed through her.

"I know Gin, I know... It'll be alright love I promise." Oliver softly vowed, running a hand through her fiery locks. He felt Ginny shake her head slightly, and he leaned back to look at her crestfallen face.

"No, no Oliver it won't be alright." She murmured, and placed her head back on his shoulder.

"Oh Gin.. Yes, yes it will." He whispered, and stroked her back. "We should get some sleep. I know you're exhausted." He said and she nodded slowly.

"Okay." She simply responded. She sniffed and took in a deep breath. She grabbed some pajamas and put them on, crawling back into the bed and laying down. Oliver stripped down to his boxers and climbed in next to her. He cradled her in his strong arms, and they soon fell into a restless sleep.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The next morning at The Burrow was an uncomfortable one. Harry sat at the breakfast table feeling awkward for the first time ever in the Weasley household. He picked at his eggs, which had turned cold by now, and wouldn't glance up from his plate to look at the worried faces of Mr. And Mrs. Weasley. He felt awful about the night before. He heard Ginny leave and slowly came downstairs to see Oliver glaring at him and The Weasleys looking anxiously at him. Oliver then left, leaving an uncomfortable silence between the remanding clan. Fred and George were the first to speak which threw Harry off a bit.

"Merlin mate, this just isn't your day." George said, getting a glare from his mother. Fred shook his head.

"Or just hasn't been the best five years." Mr. Wealsey swatted Fred's head, and the twins quickly Apparated back to their flat. Hermione walked over to Harry and hugged him.

"Don't Harry. We'll all figure something out."

"Yeah mate, don't worry." Ron added, and he and Hermione waved goodbye they to left. Harry looked at Mr. Weasley and then Mrs. Weasley.

"I'm sorry." He stated and quickly went back up to his room, not wanting to talk to them. He felt bad enough. He should have known it was a mistake to come back here. And to live with The Weasleys until his new job at The Ministry started. But he had the highest hopes that he and Ginny would make up and start things back up again. He wanted to marry her. But now she was engaged to Oliver and Hermione and Ron and The Weasleys didn't tell him about it. He was angry about that but then again he understood why they didn't tell him. They didn't want to hurt him. Just like they didn't Ginny about him coming back.

"Harry?" Mrs. Weasleys voice brought him out of his thoughts. He looked up at her.

"Harry we just want you to know that it isn't your fault about what happened last night." She stated. Mr. Weasley nodded beside her.

"Yes Harry, it wasn't your fault." He said. Harry shook his head.

"No it was my fault. Maybe coming back here was a bad idea. I don't know what I was thinking." He said in a pained voice. Mr. And Mrs. Weasley quickly shook their heads.

"No Harry don't say that! It was the right thing to come back! We all missed you so much! And well..." Mrs. Weasley started but trailed off, looking nervously at her husband. Harry furrowed his brow in confusion.

"But what?" He asked.

"Well... We want you to win Ginny back Harry. We loved Oliver really, don't get us wrong, but you and Ginny are meant for each other. No ifs or buts." Mrs. Weasley stated firmly. Harry blinked. He had set his mind to getting her back before he knew she was engaged to Oliver, but after last night he thought it best to just give up. But it was true, he'll even admit it, he and Ginny were meant to be.

"Harry you have to get her back! You just have to!" Mr. Weasley urged, clasping his wife's hand. Harry seemed lost in thought before he looked them in the eyes.

"Mr. And Mrs. Weasley... I will try, but Ginny seemed very strong willed about what she told me last night. But I give you my word that I will try." And with that Harry left the kitchen, his next meeting with Ginny on his mind.

**A/N: Sorry for the delay but I was at my Dad's this weekend and then I had some stuff to take care of today! But here is the next chapter and I hope you all enjoyed it and will make you all wonder what will happen next chapter! Pleas review!**

**OfLoveAndLust**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**A/N: I KNOW, I KNOW!! You all probably hate me by now but I have been trying SO hard to figure out how to make this story continue because some of my reviewers really didn't get the story and I guess I didn't have it all planned out right!! I'M SORRY!! But I think I have come up with a solution!! I myself think it will work and I hope you all won't hate me for it but I think it's the only way to make the story make since and why Harry left!! So here is Chapter 4, I hope you all like it and PLEASE, PLEASE tell me what you think and if the story makes more since now or w/e!! Thank you!!**

**OfLoveAndLust**

"Gin im going over to Lees for a little bit." Oliver said, grabbing his jacket off the rack.

"Alright, have fun." She looked around the flat and shrugged. "I'll be here of course." She said flatly. Oliver gave a little chuckle and walked over to her, kissing her head.

"Why don't you go visit your Mum and Dad." He forgot about Harry. And by the look on Ginny's face he was glad she didn't slap him for his mistake. "Hermione and Rons?" He quickly stuttered out. Ginny sighed and nodded.

"Yeah why not, the kids could actually cheer me up." She smiled at the thought of her niece and nephew, they were so cute. Oliver smiled.

"There you go! Have fun love!" He quickly kissed her and Apparated out of the flat. Ginny leaned back against the couch. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. Every time she closed her eyes she saw Harry. She didn't want to see him in person, let alone in her dreams and behind her eyelids. She got up and grabbed her coat and put on her shoes and Apparated to Hermione and Ron's.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Ron come here please!" Hermione called out from the kitchen. Ron was engrossed in a muggle TV show, football, only it wasn't soccer it was football where they threw around an oval looking ball, some called it a pig skin and Ron was still pondering on that.

"Go, go, GO!" He shouted at a player running down the field.

"Ron!" Hermione yelled once again, only more agitated. Ron quickly glanced towards the kitchen and then looked back at the TV.

"YES! Oh YES! Thank you football!" He yelled in joy as one of the players made a touchdown.

"Ronald Billius Weasley! Get in here right NOW!" Hermione fumed, and Ron jumped up from the couch, still ecstatic that a touchdown was made. He quickly walked into the kitchen to find Hermione hovering over her beloved cat Crookshanks.

"What is it Hermione?" He asked, his eyes roaming over the kitchen scene. Matthew sat at the kitchen table with his eyes firmly fixed to his little feet dangling from the chair, an evil little smirk plastered on his face. Ron heaved a big sigh and walked over to Hermione. He knew something bad had happened and Matthew had done it. He always thought his son was like him when he was a child. Mean and conniving. Ron had to keep from smiling as he approached his wife. Now that he was standing beside her he could see her face was red and her eyes were hard.

"Hermione?" Ron asked quietly. Hermione quickly turned her head to face Ron. Ron wasn't expecting such a quick reaction and jumped back a little. Oh yes, Hermione was angry.

"Do you know what your son just did?" She said in a low menacing voice, glancing at Matthew then back at Ron. Ron also looked at his son who hadn't moved, but noticed when his mother looked at him the evil smirk would vanish from his face and then reappear whenever she looked away. Oh yes, mean and conniving. Ron shrugged his shoulders.

"What?" He asked, not really wanting to know the answer. Hermione moved away from the counter and Crookshanks came into full view now. He laid their, looking very, very miserable and agitated. Ron could hear him growling low in his throat. Honestly, he couldn't see anything wrong with the cat.

"What about him?" Ron asked, staring at his wife who looked on the verge of tears. She didn't say anything but jammed a finger towards the cats tail. Then Ron saw it. The very tip of Crookshank's tail was bald. _Completely _rid of fur. Ron's eyes became wide and he jerked his head towards his son.

"Matthew did you dothat to Crookshanks?!" Ron asked in awe. Matthew slowly looked up at his father and nodded his head. Hermione nodded her head furiously and was tapping her foot against the tiled floor.

"Yes he did! He did this to poor Crookshanks! A helpless, innocent, old cat!" Hermione shouted, and Ron flinched.

"Hermione... That cat isn't entirely innocent..." Ron muttered.

"Oh don't even start Ron! Matthew has hurt my long loved pet and he is going to be punished! I know he's a boy and little boys play mean tricks and do mean things but this is just to much! Crookshanks is a living and breathing creature!" Hermione kept shouting and Ron kept looking back at his son. The truth was he couldn't believe Matthew had done something Ron had always wanted to do but never had the guts to.

"How do you know it was Matthew?" Ron suddenly asked, halting Hermione's rampage. Her hands went to her hips and her foot stopped.

"Excuse me? How do I know it was him?" She repeated. Ron nodded, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Because I caught him Ron!" Hermione shrieked, both Matthew and Ron jumped this time, even Crookshanks who almost fell off the counter in shock. "I walked in on him with a firm grip on Crookshanks tail and was laughing about it! Melanie would _never_ do something like this!" Hermione yelled.

"Am I interrupting something?" Ginny asked from the kitchen entrance. Everyone turned to face her. Hermione gave a little smile and Ron smiled even bigger at her, clearly happy to get out of the yelling match.

"Gin! What a surprise! What are you doing here?" Ron asked, walking over to her and giving her a hug. Ginny hugged him back awkwardly.

"Boy you must be in trouble." She commented and Hermione gave a little laugh. Ginny smiled.

"I'm not but Matthew is." Ron set her straight. Ginny looked over at the table and looked at Matthew who was smiling at her.

"What did he do?" Ginny asked. Hermione, Matthew and Ron all pointed at Crookshanks who was still laying on the counter, growling low in his throat, still pissed at Matthews actions. Ginny gave a little gasp and covered her mouth as a small smile started to spread across her face and giggle welled up inside her throat. Ron quickly shot her a look and she controlled herself.

"Hermione don't worry, it will grow back. It might just take a few months.. Or years." She added and Hermione now looked like she was fixing to cry.

"Excuse us." She breathed and she walked over to Matthew, grabbed his hand, grabbed Crookshanks and walked out of the kitchen, Hermione telling Matthew he was going to be in time out for a very long time and no dessert for a week. Ginny thought that was a little harsh.

"Oh Merlin that woman loves that cat WAY to much." Ron said as he sat down at the table. Ginny nodded and joined him.

"So what brings you here little sis?" Ron asked.

"I just thought I'd come and visit, see how everyone's doing." She said. Ron nodded.

"You didn't have anything else do huh?" He caught her. Ginny nodded.

"Yep."

"Well nothings new here, just the same old family life."

"I know. I wish I had it." Ginny didn't realize what she had said until she had actually said it. Ron rose an eyebrow and eyed her while Ginny felt the heat rise up in her cheeks.

"You will someday Gin." Ron said, surprising her. She gave him a warm smile.

"Thanks." He nodded. Just then a pop was heard. Both Ginny and Ron leaned in their chairs to see who had arrived, and Ginny almost fell out of hers. It was Harry. She quickly looked at Ron who shrugged his shoulders and quickly got up to greet him.

"Harry! What a surprise!" Ron said loudly enough so Hermione could hear him and would quickly come to his aide. Ginny swallowed hard and got up from her seat at the table and made her way farther into the kitchen where Harry couldn't see her.

'GREAT! Now what am I going to do?!' She screamed in her head. Her palms began to sweat from the anxiety of having to talk to him again. Did that mean she wanted to or she didn't want to? Could it be both?

"Hello Ginny." She heard his voice from behind her. She whirled around and saw him smiling at her, Ron behind him mouthing he was sorry. Hermione rushing into the room.

"Hi." Ginny mustered.

"Harry! How are you?" Hermione greeted, giving him a quick hug.

"Fine thanks. Just thought I'd come over for a visit. But I can come back later if you were already..."

"No!" Ginny said, catching them all off guard. Harry turned back around. "I mean don't go, I'll go. I've got some things to do anyways." She said and started to make her way out of the kitchen when Ron grabbed her arm.

"Don't go. You need to get use to the fact that Harry is back and isn't going to leave again. We can all visit like sane people." Ron gritted out, and Ginny's eyes became hard.

"Oh yeah? And how do you know he isn't going to leave again?"

"Because I've already gotten a lease on my new flat." Harry quipped, joking in his tone. Ron gave him a sad smile and Ginny just stared at him. Hermione laughed like a ditz and Harry gave her a small smile. Silence. Then...

"Ginny? I was wondering if I could talk to you for a moment?" Harry asked, looking hopeful. Ginny nodded slowly and followed him into the living room.

"Uh you two could go in the guest bedroom so you won't be disturbed. Melanie just woke up from her nap and will come eat a snack and play. So you won't be able to really talk out here." Hermione explained and both of them nodded. Harry's face contorted in question.

"Where's Matthew?"

"Don't ask!" Ginny, Hermione and Ron all said at the same time, causing Harry to laugh.

"That bad huh?" And he led Ginny to the guest bedroom and closed the door behind them. Ginny walked over to the bed and sat down, waiting for Harry to start the conversation. He looked nervous and... Scared? That was surprising to Ginny.

"What is it Harry?" She asked annoyed and he cleared his throat.

"Gin.. Can I call you Gin?" He asked hesitantly. Ginny rolled her eyes but nodded. "Gin I have something to tell you." Harry said, wringing his hands together nervously. Ginny sighed and stood up.

"Go on Harry tell me." She coaxed. Harry sighed and ran a hand through his raven locks, not meeting her eyes.

"It's hard for me to say this but... I'm tired of lying to everyone and most importantly you." He started. Ginny nodded and he continued. "The reason why I left Gin was because... Was because..."

"Out with it man!" Ginny growled.

"Because I cheated on you!" Harry burst out. Ginny froze. She felt like her heart could freeze at any moment.

"What?" She asked quietly. Harry looked like he wanted to die right then and there.

"The reason I up and left was because I cheated on you when we were dating. I cheated on you Gin and im _so_ sorry. I will never forgive myself, never. Ginny blinked back tears.

"With who?" She whispered. Harry swallowed hard.

"With Lavender Brown." He choked out, her name making him want to vomit. What Ginny did next surprised Harry. Ginny started laughing. Hard.

"What's so funny?" Harry asked timidly, afraid this was a start of a nervous breakdown and any second now she was going to start screaming and hitting him.

"You cheated on me with Lavender Brown?! Of all the people to cheat with you did it with that skank! Oh Harry you kill me!" She said between laughs. Harry nodded.

"I know, I know Gin how could I have cheated on you with Lavender Brown of all people! But I was drunk and she was very preswaysive and I knew I shouldn't but I did. I can't really explain it, but I did and I regret everyday of my life!"

"Harry stop!" Ginny demanded, her laughing had stopped and she was looking at Harry with fiery eyes of hatred. "I don't care what you did. I will never care what you will do. Because im over you and im over this conversation. I'm leaving." And she pushed past him and reached for the door knob. Harry gently grabbed her arm, making her face him.

"Gin please don't do this." He whispered, tears brimming in his eyes. Ginny's own tears filled her eyes and they softened. They stood their, staring at each other for a moment before Ginny spoke.

"I loved you Harry. We were going to get married and start a life together, have kids and grow old together. Then you cheated on me and left me with nothing. Like I said before, I have rebuilt my life and someone has helped me along the way. He's my love now." She paused, looking at the floor, her eyes closing, the tears sliding down her cheeks. She looked back up at Harry. "But I still love you. And I don't think I will ever stop loving you Harry." And with that she opened the door and walked out. Harry stood there, letting her words seep in. His tears slowly slid down his cheeks as he stepped out into the hallway.

"I'll never stop loving you either Gin. Never."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ginny tossed and turned all night. No matter what she did she just couldn't go to sleep. And Oliver's snoring sure didn't help.

"Oliver? _Oliver_!" She hissed, digging her elbow into his side. He jerked awake and sat up.

"What? What's going on?" He breathed heavily, looking around the room and finally his eyes landed on Ginny. She stared blankly up at him.

"I can't sleep. And you're snoring." She stated bluntly. "Did you forget to take your snoring potion before you went to bed?" She asked liked a mother to her child. Oliver looked guilty and shrugged.

"Maybe." He muttered. Ginny sighed and nodded her head.

"I knew it. I knew it." She flung back the bed sheets and walked into the bathroom, returning moments later with a potion vial filled with a yellow looking substance. She crawled back in bed and jabbed the potion at Oliver. He took it and gulped it down, pulling the disgusted face he always pulled whenever taking the potion.

"I hate this stuff." He complained, lying back down.

"It's not its fault that you snore. Blame your father." Ginny stabbed, causing Oliver to look at her surprised and hurt.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked softly, not wanting to get a tone with her. There was no way he was going to get rude with her when she was like this.

"I told you already I can't sleep." She mumbled into her pillow. Moments passed with either of them speaking until Ginny sighed and rolled over to face Oliver who was staring right back at her. "I'm sorry. It's just... I can't get over..."

"Harry? I know. I know you're still getting used to the fact that he's back Gin, but seriously, there's nothing to worry about. It's me and you now. No one else okay?" Ginny nodded and gently kissed him, laying her head on his chest and breathing in deeply.

"Think you can go to sleep now?" Oliver whispered.

"Yeah." She felt Oliver squeeze her shoulder. "Good night." But she still couldn't sleep. She hated lying. Nothing was ever going to be the same again now that Harry was back. She knew that, and she knew Oliver knew that. She rolled her eyes and pursed her lips together.

'Why has my life gotten so bad again?' She screamed in her head. Finally after another hour of laying there pretending to be asleep, she actually did fall asleep. Thank Merlin.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ginny walked the streets of London by herself, again, because Oliver was over at Lee's again. There was something fishy about those two lately and Ginny couldn't put her finger on it.

'Maybe their planning his bachelor party?' Ginny thought, but then scrunched up her nose. 'Bachelor parties are supposed to be surprises aren't they?' She nodded her head as she knew she was right. Then what were they doing so much of together? Ginny decided not to dread on it so she tried to think of something else.

"Lets see I need to go the market, and I could go get something for me. I could use a knew pair of shoes." She grinned and walked on down the street to the market to get groceries. She walked into the little store and the smell of fresh baked pizzas hit her like a ton of bricks. She inhaled deeply and smiled. She hadn't had a pizza in at least two months. Her nose led her to the back of the market where a little old lady was sitting at small table, handing out small free pieces of pizza.

"Hullo dear, would you like a piece of free pizza? Baked meself!" The little old lady said cheerily, apparently very proud of herself for cooking the pizza. Even though it was a frozen pizza you could and cook yourself. Ginny smiled warmly at the old lady.

"Well then in that case I better have a piece!" The old lady laughed heartily at Ginny's sweet comment and handed her a little bigger piece. Ginny thanked her and bought a box of pizza from her and walked off, enjoying her slice of pizza. When she came to the bread isle she stopped dead in her tracks. There he was again. Harry bloody Potter, standing right in front of the rye bread. Ginny thought she would throw a fit like a three year old would if she didn't get a doll right then and there. She squeezed her eyes shut and inhaled deeply, trying to calm her nerves. She did tell him she still loved him after all! How stupid was she to admit that to him yesterday! There's no telling what he thinks now! He probably thinks he still has a chance with her! Did he? Ginny shook her head of the insane thought, or was it insane?

"Enough!" She hissed out loud, earning a cautious look from a woman pushing her cart. Ginny smiled sweetly at her before walking towards Harry. She stopped a few feet away from him, looking at different kinds of breads, wondering if he'd notice her or not. He did seem very deep in thought about what bread to choose. Ginny giggled softly at the thought of Harry having a very deep inner discussion about what bread to choose.

"Ginny?" A soft voice asked from beside her.

'Well that did it! You daft idiot! Your giggling got his attention!' She mentally slammed herself. Ginny turned to face him and grinned.

"Hullo Harry. How are you?" She asked casually, earning a grin from Harry.

"Getting some groceries for your parents. You're Dad wanted to try it the muggle way." Harry started and then swallowed. "At least you're speaking to me. I didn't think you'd ever talk to me again after yesterday..."

"Yes well you were wrong!" She interrupted. Harry cocked an eyebrow.

"Okay.. Um, so.." He fumbled for the right words. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"You didn't answer my question." She saved him from making a fool of himself. Or stating another stupid sentence.

"What question?"

"How are you?" Ginny was beginning to get annoyed.

"Oh right, yeah im fine. You?"

"Just dandy!" She stated bluntly. She reached in front of him to grab a loaf of rye bread, Harry thinking she was fixing to grab him by the shirt collar. Boy was he mistaken.

"Sorry am I in your way?" He mumbled, moving back a little.

"Not anymore." She set the loaf of bread by her purse and walked around Harry. "See ya." She stated and rounded the corner to the next isle. When she was out of sight she hunched over her cart and sighed. Thank goodness that was over!

"Ginny! Ginny wait!" Harry called from behind her. Ginny stopped and whirled around.

"What do you want from me Harry?" She said loudly, her eyes round. A few people stopped to watch the scene, earning them all glares from Ginny. They immediately went on with their _own _business.

"What's wrong with you? I know what you said yesterday was true Ginny, and I couldn't sleep a wink last night because of it. And now you're acting as if it never happened! And you're being rude!" Harry hissed, clearly fed up with Ginny's attitude. She did have one today.

"You're right Harry." She said, catching Harry off guard

"I am?" He asked unsure. He then cleared his throat and nodded at her. "I am!" Ginny resisted the urge to roll her eyes again for the hundredth time that day.

"I'm being a total bitch to you!" She stated, walking closer to him. Harry glanced behind him. "I couldn't sleep a wink at all last night either Harry. I tossed and I turned and I even gave my fiancé the same attitude im giving you right now. But you know what I realized?" She asked. Harry shook his head.

"No, what?" He asked.

"That everything I said to you yesterday was true, you already knew that, but you weren't quite sure were you?"

"I suppose not." He muttered. Ginny nodded.

"Exactly! So here's the point Harry. Yes I still have..._ Deep_ feelings for you. But once again I inform you that im getting married soon. And I..." She stopped mid-sentence, not sure why she even stopped but she did. Was this the beginning of pre-wedding jitters?

"What Gin?" Harry coaxed, wanting to get a real answer from her this time. Straight forward.

"I... I don't know." Ginny's demeanor began to soften and Harry took her hand. Ginny's eyes locked onto his, and she drew in a ragged breath. She felt a tingling sensation as their hands were connected. She dropped his hand like it was fire and it had just burned her.

"I have to go." She said, and quickly walked away. Harry sighed angrily as he watched her leave. He was getting tired of this.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ginny heaved the groceries onto the counter and started putting away the food. Her mind was reeling once again. Everything was drowned out except for her inner thoughts. She didn't even hear Oliver arrive.

"I'm home!" He greeted, walking up behind her and hugging her, causing Ginny to jump and whirl around to look at his confused eyes. "Hey it's only me! What's wrong?" He asked worried, cupping her face in his hands.

"I'm so sorry Oliver! I didn't even hear you arrive! You just startled me, I was lost in my head, thinking." She explained, catching her breath.

"Are you okay now?" He asked, rubbing his thumbs gently over her cheeks. Ginny gave him a small smile and nodded.

"Yes im fine." He grinned and kissed her head.

"Good."

"Have you been at Lees this whole time?" Ginny asked as she glanced at the clock.

"Yeah, why?" Oliver asked, letting go of her face. Ginny eyed him.

"Because it's five o'clock. You went over there at ten this morning." She said, putting the last item from the last grocery bag into the pantry. Oliver shrugged and grabbed a beer from the frig.

"I know. We've just been talking and you know.. Doing manly stuff." Ginny snorted with laughter at that last statement. Oliver shook his head and leaned against the counter.

"You know what I mean!" He defended himself. Ginny nodded her head, the laughter still racking her body.

"Oh yeah I know what you mean!" She gasped. Oliver rolled his eyes and went into the living room, turning on the muggle television. Ginny shook her head and followed him.

"Oh come Oliver I was just kidding! Lighten up!" She sat on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. Right off she noticed her drew back a little, and was that a wince?

"Oliver are you okay? I was just kidding..."

"I'm fine Ginny. I'm just not in the mood alright?" Ginny didn't say another word but nodded and got up from his lap, walking into the kitchen again.

'Since when does he call me 'Ginny'?' She thought. "Uh, what do you want for dinner?" She asked from the kitchen.

"I don't care, anything." Came his reply. Ginny nodded. Something was going on here. She cautiously stepped back into the living room, eyeing Oliver like he would burst into flames any minute now.

"What have you been going over to Lee's so much lately? What are you guys doing over there?" She questioned, making Oliver choke on his sip of beer.

"Wha, what?" He sputtered.

"You heard me Oliver. What's going on with you two?" Ginny egged on.

"Nothing Ginny! What in Merlins name are you going on about?" Oliver said loudly, standing up from the couch.

"Are you two planning a bachelor party?" Ginny baited, having the plan in her head. Oliver seemed to think for a second and then he grinned.

"Yes! Yes we're planning my bachelor party!" Ginny clicked her tongue.

"Oh really? Because bachelor parties aren't supposed to be planned by the bachelor himself Oliver! You're caught red handed! Just give it up!" Ginny exploded in triumph. Oliver had taken the bait and now he was caught!

"Ginny..." He started but stopped. Was he starting to sweat? What the bloody hell was going on here?

"Tell me Oliver what is going on!" Ginny yelled, hoping that would scare it out of him. She could be pretty presauve.

"I'm Bi Ginny!" Oliver shouted, catching Ginny _WAY_ off guard! She stumbled a bit as if his words has created a heavy wind and it crashed against her. She leaned against the wall for support.

"You're, you're _Bi_?" She bit out, not believe what she was hearing.

"Yes! Yes I like women _and _men! There are you happy?" He yelled, throwing his hands up. Ginny swallowed, trying to register everything he had just said.

"But Oliver we're engaged! I don't want to marry someone who... Who sleeps with men or has slept with men!" She now found her voice and was yelling also. Then she froze. They hadn't had sex in almost a month. She didn't want to ask him why they hadn't had sex for so long, but she thought he was just waiting until the honeymoon. Like he was saving up his mojo or something! Except he wasn't! He was going over to Lee Jordans to have sex with him and Merlin who knows _what_ else! Ginny physical did the disgusted dance, making Oliver watch her very closely.

"Ginny are you about to have a nervous breakdown or something?" He asked, his eyes never leaving her.

"_Ewwwwww_!" Ginny screamed.

"Ginny what in the bloody hell has gotten into you?" Oliver shouted over her screams.

"You have but not in the last month! Oh Merlin who knows all the men you've slept with before me! Oh my gosh!" She screamed, sticking out her tongue and wiping it off with her hands. Oliver shook his head and picked up his beer, chugging it.

"The wedding is off Ginny!" Oliver yelled, then burped. This stopped Ginny's ranting and screaming.

"Oh ya think?" She hissed. Of course the wedding was off! For numerous of reasons but for one because Oliver was _not_ the man she thought she knew! Tears began to well in her eyes. It now was all sinking in. She was losing one of her best friends, and lovers. She shuddered from the last word. He wasn't getting married and yet again it seemed her life was falling apart. Hands gripped her shoulders and she looked up into Oliver's big brown eyes.

"I'm sorry Ginny. But im in love with Lee now. I love Gin and I always will, but not in that way. I'm going to back my things and leave." Oliver explained, his eyes pleading with Ginny to understand. Oh she did understand all right.

"But the flat is in your name.. That means im going to have to..."

"Move out, yes. I'm sorry Ginny but im moving in with Lee." Ginny gulped, her tears now flowing down her cheeks freely.

"That means im going to have to move back in with my parents!" She shouted, shoving Oliver away from her. She froze once again, dread filling her every fiber. "Harry is living with my parents." She breathed out. Oliver nodded.

"Yeah, you'll cope." He said lightly, not even caring. Man can people change in a matter of minutes. Ginny shook her head. "I'm going to pack now. I suggest you start packing too. Saturday I plan on putting the flat back on the market. So you have until Friday to be all moved out." And with that he walked into their bedroom, and Ginny heard the faint clicking of a suitcase. Ginny's life just became hell once again.

**A/N: Well I hope this chapter wasn't to racy because of the Bi thing but this is the only way Ginny and Oliver could no longer be together! And I don't have anything against the gay/bi/lesbian, community, my cousin is gay and I have the upmost respect for the lifestyle! But I also hope you laughed a couple of times because I tried my best to make some of this chapter funny! Please read and review!**

**OfLoveAndLust**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was a sunny Thursday, but to Ginny it was gloomy. She was half way done moving back into her parents house since she found out Oliver her fiancé was Bi and in love with Lee Jordan. Not only was that bad, hold on, not only was that _awful_ but she now was living back with her parents and having to avoid Harry at all costs. It wasn't easy with him being under the same roof as her and all. What furniture was hers was moved back into the shed just outside the garden and all her belongings she could fit into her old room were in their right places. When Ginny had told her family what had happened she thought they were going to have to rush her mother to St. Mungo's from severe shock and trauma. The news had struck everyone rather hard, and Harry had seemed to be the most shocked. She didn't know if it was from a long time friend turning out to like both girls and guys or that Ginny was now single again. She liked to think both were true.

"Hey Mum? Have you seen my box labeled 'files'?" Ginny called down to her mother in the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley walked to the bottom of the staircase and peered up at her daughter on the second floor.

"No dear!" Her mother cleared her throat uncomfortably, " It isn't still... Well you know!" Her mother said bitterly, wiping her hands furiously on her apron. Ginny sighed and rolled her eyes at her mother.

"No Mum all my stuff is already out of the flat. It's either in my room, in the shed or strung out somewhere here in the house!" Ginny called back down to her mother who she heard clicking her tongue. Before her mother could say anything Ginny heard her answer someone else.

"Oh Harry dear home so soon?" Ginny rolled her eyes. It really ticked Ginny off that her mother referred to _their_ home as Harry's home. Even though he did pretty much live here during the Summers when they were in Hogwarts. But still... Oh never mind! Ginny stomped down the two flights of stairs to her mother and Harry, looking agitated. She didn't even get a word in before her mother spoke.

"Maybe Harry has seen it Gin?" Her mother spoke hopefully. Ever since she had moved back in her mother had been trying to make things between her and Harry right again. Ginny kept telling her it would be a miracle when things were right between them again. But Mrs. Weasley kept on trying. That was her mother for you.

"What are you looking for?" Harry quipped, a small smile on his face. Ginny cleared her throat.

"A box marked 'files'." She said slowly. Harry seemed to think about this and then nodded his head.

"I think I actually have seen it. I think it's in Percy's old room." Ginny thought about this and then relief washed over her. He was right. It was in Percy's old room. It was the only room in the house that was totally empty, perfect storage space.

"You're right." She quickly started going up the stairs but stopped shortly to turn around and face Harry. "Thanks." And continued to bound up the stairs. Mrs. Weasley patted Harry on the shoulder and smiled.

"I'm sensing some good things between you two." And said cheerily and walked back into the kitchen. Harry smirked. He really didn't think so.

Ginny opened the door to her brothers old room and immediately spotted the box and walked over to it, picking it up. She turned around and dropped the box, the sight of Harry standing in the doorway startling her.

"Shit!" She cursed loudly, kneeling down to pick up the papers that were now spread out among the dusty floor.

"Blimey Ginny im sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Harry apologized, quickly walking over to her, crouching down and began to pick papers. Ginny sighed and blew a stray piece of hair out of her eyes.

"It's okay." She muttered, stuffing papers back in to the box. Harry didn't say anything, guilt completely written across his face. Ginny reached for the last paper at the same time Harry did. Their fingers brushed against each other causing a shill to run down Ginny's spine. They both looked up at each other, staring at one another. Ginny cleared her throat and placed the paper into the box, standing up.

"Can I carry that to your room for you?" Harry stuttered, stuffing his hands into his pockets. Ginny quickly shook her head.

"No I got it. Thanks anyways." She mumbled and walked past him to her room, goose bumps clearly visible on her arms.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Later on that night Ginny lay in bed unable to sleep. She felt comforted being back home in the place she grew up. She loved The Burrow and the thought of how she could have left this place flitted across her mind. She shut her eyes, memories playing behind her closed eye lids. She smiled and breathed in deeply.

She opened her eyes and they immediately landed on the wall across from her. Enchanted pictures of every kind were hung in frames or tacked up on the wall. She slowly got out of bed and made her way over to wall, turning on a lamp for light.

Her eyes roamed over each one, memories filling her head once more. Her eyes stopped on a picture of her and her family. Ginny was six, standing next to her big brothers, smiling and waving. Her parents stood behind their children, smiling proudly. Ginny let out a small laugh at the picture. The next picture her eyes landed on were of her and Hermione in her sixth year. It was right after a Quidditch match and both girls were smiling broadly and laughing, glad their team had won once again. Ginny looked more closely at the picture and saw something she had never noticed before. In the distance she saw Harry emerging from the locker room, staring at Ginny, a smile on his face. Ginny stared at him, entranced by the way he was looking at her. He was looking at her like she was the most beautiful girl in the world. Ginny's breath hitched in her throat. She looked away from the picture, turning the lamp off she walked over to her bedroom door. She opened it slowly, faint creaking sounding as she slowly opened the old door. She stepped out into the hall and walked up the flight of stairs to the third floor.

She walked a couple of feet to Harry's room. She saw faint light coming from underneath the door, indicating he was still awake even though it was one in the morning. She didn't want to knock on his door but something inside her willed her to go up to his door and knock softly. She heard shuffled footsteps and then the door creaked open, revealing Harry only clad in a pair of blue pajama pants. Ginny tried to advert her eyes but he was so beautiful and fit it was hard not to stare. Her eyes roamed over his nicely sculpted chest, down to his six pack and then down a littler further until his voice brought her eyes back to his.

"Enjoying the view?" He teased, causing Ginny's cheeks to go pink.

"Very funny." She muttered, shifting her weight onto her other foot.

"What are you doing knocking on my door at one in the morning Ginerva?" Harry used her full first name. It was shocking to hear it.

"I um... I couldn't sleep. And..." She really didn't know why she was standing in front of him now. She felt completely stupid.

"Is there something you wanted to talk about?" Harry asked, thinking she needed a late night chat of some sort. Ginny shook her head.

"I really don't know why I came up here. I'm sorry. I'm just going to go back to bed now." She stated and started to walk off.

"Ginny wait!" Harry called softly after her. Ginny stopped and turned around. "Come in here." Her feet seemed to be acting on their own as she felt herself walking back to his room and then into his room. Harry was a very simple man as she already knew, but his room was very plain. A bed, dresser, and a chair and desk were all that was in his room besides some Quidditch posters and a few enchanted pictures on the walls. She stood in the middle of the room, hearing the faint click of the door being shut did she turn around to face him.

"Aren't you going to put on a shirt?" She asked despite herself. Harry arched an eyebrow.

"Why? This is what I sleep in. I'm sorry if im not going to change that for you." He snapped, catching Ginny off guard.

"Fine smart arse." She huffed, crossing her arms across her chest. Harry chuckled lightly and gestured for her to have a seat.. On his bed.

"What's so funny?" She asked as she slowly made her way to his bed. He needed a love seat or something.

"I was kidding and you get all worked up about nothing." He stated and sat down beside her. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"What do you want Harry?" She asked getting annoyed.

"I want things to be normal between us again Gin. What can I do or say to make things right again?" Harry said sincerely, making Ginny actually feel a little sorry for causing him such sadness. But he deserved it for cheating on her!

"I don't Harry. Honestly, I don't think things could ever be normal between us again." She stated honestly, avoiding his eyes. Harry cupped her chin to make her look at him.

"I know I messed up in the past Gin, but this is the present. Things have changed, I've changed, and you've changed. I think we should make a fresh start." Ginny stared back into his emerald green eyes and licked her lips. Silence ensued for a couple of moments until she decided to speak.

"I guess you're right... But.." She started but faltered.

"But what?" Harry coaxed, still holding her gaze.

"If we decided to start over Harry, there's something has to be known." Ginny stated, standing up from the bed. Harry's eyes followed her.

"And what would that be?" He asked.

"I don't want a romantic relationship with you, I just want to be friends." She said as firmly as she could. Who was she kidding? If they were going to start fresh and become friends again, she was going to develop romantic feelings for him, more romantic feelings for him given she still in love with the man. Harry nodded but something in his eyes made Ginny realize he was thinking the same thing she was.

"Fine." He simply said. Ginny nodded.

"Alright." And Harry stood up, walked over to her. He stuck out his hand for her to shake. "I'm Harry Potter. And you are?" A glint in his eye gave away his joke. Ginny couldn't help but smile at his gesture.

"Ha ha." She chimed. And for the first time in five years she hugged him. Harry didn't hug her back at once, but then she felt him wrap his arms around her and hug her close. Ginny relished in the feeling of having him against her again, and didn't want to let him go. She felt tears prick her eyes and she blinked them back. When they finally let go of each other Harry was beaming at her.

"You'll never know how happy this had made me Gin." He said happily. Ginny smiled and cocked her head to the side.

"Me too Harry. Me too." And she felt a huge weight had finally been lifted.

**A/N: It only gets better from here folks! Thank you to all my lovely reviewers, you guys are AWESOME! Please review!**

**OfLoveAndLust**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ginny sat behind her desk in front of her fathers office, tapping her quill absentmindedly. It was a beautiful Tuesday morning and Ginny would have preferred to be outside doing something in the wonderful weather but instead she had to work. Ah, the life of an adult. She loved her job and what better a job than working for your dad, the Minister of Magic.

"Good morning Ginny." A female voice broke her out of her trance. She looked up into the smiling face of Katie Bell.

"Morning Katie. How are you?" She greeted sweetly, straightening up behind her desk. There was something about Katie that intimidated Ginny. It was Katie's good looks and popularity in the wizarding world that made Ginny envy her. Katie was head over the Department of Muggle Relations. Katie played Seeker for the Irish in Quidditch for three years until someone put a curse on her broom before the Quidditch World Cup, sending her falling six feet, breaking her leg. She decided she should give Quidditch a break and work at the Ministry. Muggle Studies had been her favorite class at Hogwarts, and she was quite good at what she did.

"Oh im coping," She joked, a breathy laugh escaping her ruby red lips. Ginny put on a fake grin. "How are you?" Katie asked, sending Ginny a sympathetic look. Ginny sighed, leaning back in her chair.

"Katie I don't need your sympathy. I'm perfectly fine being single again." Ginny stated firmly, getting a prissy look from Katie.

"Hmm, well yes," She looked down at the papers she was holding and laid them on Ginny's desk. "I wanted your father to take a look at these documents for me." Ginny picked up the papers and read the first two lines, raising an eyebrow.

"You want him to okay the investigation at that muggle couples home that were murdered yesterday? Why?" Ginny asked with complete interest. Katie cleared her throat and hooked her hands behind her back.

"There is reason to believe that it was dark magic behind the murders Ginny. We have to send some Aurors to check things out, pose as muggle detectives." Katie stated clearly. Ginny looked at her and noticed the look in her eyes. She didn't really want Ginny to read those papers. Well of course she was going to read them! She was her fathers secertary for crying out loud! She had to go over everything that was sent to him before he actually got to read them himself.

"Thank you Katie. I'll give these to him when he gets back from his meeting with the Minister from France." Ginny said, a fake smile on her face. Katie eyed her up and down sharply and then turned on her heel and left without another word. Ginny scowled after her and shook her head.

"Bloody bitch." She cursed under her breath, looking over the papers again.

"You shouldn't use such language in a place of business Ginerva Weasley." An all to familiar mans voice said. Ginny snapped her head up to see Harry leaning against the door frame to her office. She smiled at him.

"Oh but I can Mr. Potter. And besides, Katie is a bitch." Ginny stated bluntly, getting up and walking into her fathers office, placing the papers on his desk.

"Really? I don't think she is. She's sweet." Harry commented, Ginny's eyebrows raised almost to her hairline.

"Are you kidding me?" And when Harry shook his head Ginny frowned. "Wow Potter, I would have thought you had better taste than that." She muttered, earning a chuckle from Harry.

"Well I can't change my taste now since I've already asked her out on Friday night." Ginny's eyes became wide.

"You asked her out on a date?" She asked appalled. Harry smirked but nodded. Ginny thought she should run to the loo whenever she felt a wave of nausea over whelm her. "Oh Harry why!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air.

"I like her. And plus I've known her since we were kids at Hogwarts and now we work together. I've always found her attractive." After seeing the look he received from Ginny he quickly stuttered out, "Before you and I got together of course." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Well I guess have fun." She murmured, picking up her quill. "Well I do hate to end our little chat Harry but I do have some work to do before dad comes back. So I'll see you at home." Ginny said dismisivly.

"Right. See you." And he walked out of her office, closing the door behind him. He couldn't help but smile at her last words. '_See you at home_.' It was as if they were married and had a place of their own. Harry only wished it was true. But she had stated that she only wanted to be friends with him now that were talking to each other again. Civilly. So he could date whoever he wanted. Even if Ginny did get jealous. Which she was by the look on her face when he stated he was going out on a date with Katie. He smiled at her reaction and the words that stumbled out of her mouth. He allowed himself one last smile as he thought, 'this could be fun.'

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Mum do you need help with anything?" Ginny asked her mother as she entered the kitchen. Molly Weasley turned her head to look at her daughter who had entered the kitchen.

"Oh yes dear thank you. Could you peel the potatoes?" Molly asked. Ginny nodded and took out her wand from her back pocket.

"Mum? Can I ask you something?" Ginny asked as she aimed her wand at the potatoes that lay in the kitchen sink. She uttered a spell and the potatoes magically sprung to life, their skin peeling off delicately.

"Sure dear, what is it?" Molly asked, never taking her eyes off the pot she was stirring on the stove.

"Do you think there could ever be another chance between me and Harry?" Ginny asked tentiavily. Molly now had her full attention set on her daughter.

"Of course Gin. Why?" She asked curiously, hoping her daughter would say the words she had been dying to her in the last five years.

"I was only wondering." She said to the dismay of her mother.

"Ginny dear.. If you still love Harry, which I know you do, and Merlin knows im more than happy that you two are finally speaking to each other again, I mean became friends again... Then why don't you just give it another try?" Molly asked her sincerely. Ginny stared at her mother and sighed, directing her attention out the kitchen window, watching the last rays of the sun disappear.

"Because im not ready yet mum," Ginny said softly, lightly biting her lower lip. Molly stared at her daughter, a sad smile on her face. "And besides.. Harry's dating again." This threw Molly off guard.

"What?" She asked, her curiosity fully taking over. Ginny nodded her head, clicking her tongue.

"Uh-huh, he's dating again." Ginny's tone kicked into annoyed, clearly annoyed that Harry was dating other women now. Molly tried to keep the small smile that was forcing it's way onto her face from being seen from Ginny. She knew Ginny was jealous.

"Well dear like you made it very clear to Harry and yourself... You two are only friends now. So he's free to date whoever he wants. Including yourself." Ginny's head snapped up to face her mother.

"Mum what makes you think im ready to start dating again? I mean bloody hell I just got out of a weird engagement." Ginny stated, immediately giving her mother an apologatic smile for her swearing.

"I know dear but it is true. You to are free to date whoever you wish." Ginny thought about her mothers words but then decided against it. Who was she kidding? She didn't want to date anyone right now. Maybe in the future but you never know. Harry flashed in her mind, the same Harry that was leaning in her doorway at work, how sexy he looked with his hands stuffed in his trousers and that sexy grin on his face...

"Ginny?" Ginny shook her head and looked at her mother. "Are you done with the potatoes?" Her mother asked, eyeing her wearily. Ginny swallowed and nodded, handing her mother the now peeled potatoes.

"I'm just going to go outside for a breath of fresh air," She walked to the back door, glancing over her shoulder at her mother, "Call me when dinners ready?"

"Of course." Molly answered, and watched her daughter retreat to the backyard. This time she let a big smile settle itself onto her aging face. "I know you two will be together again in no time."

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and look for the next chapter tomorrow! Please review )!**

**OfLoveAndLust**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Ginny sat alone on the love seat on Friday night, her thoughts occupied by Harry and how his date was going with Katie. Ginny rolled her eyes and snorted at the thought of Katie. She was absolutely horrid and Ginny _absolutely _loathed her.

"Gin?" Her mothers voice softly called to her from the bottom landing of the stairs. Ginny looked up at her sleepy eyed mother. "Don't you think you should go to bed?" Ginny smiled warmly at her mother for being a mother, even though she was a grown woman now, Molly Weasley would never stop treating her children as if they were still ten.

"I will mum don't worry. I'm sorry that I woke you." Ginny apologized. Molly smiled and shook her head.

"It's a mum thing, we all know when are children aren't safely in bed asleep," Molly turned around an started back up the stairs, "but most daughters aren't still awake at midnight waiting for an ex-boyfriend to return from a date." Ginny snapped her head up at her mothers retreating back. She guffawed and sat up, crossing her arms over her chest like a sullen child. Just then the back door opened and in walked a laughing Harry and giggling Katie.

"Shh, shh! Lets try not to wake anybody up," Harry whispered, tuning down his laughing for holding a finger to his lips. Katie snickered and held a finger to her lips too, mocking Harry. Ginny got up and powered walked into the kitchen, her hands on her hips.

"Well, well, well! Look who decided to come home!" She hissed, glaring at the two laughing so called grown ups. Katie visibly jumped from Ginny's sudden appearance and Harry stared at her as if she were crazy.

"Gin.. Hi.. Um, we didn't wake you did we?" Harry asked, taking Katie's hand in his and walking over to Ginny. Ginny's eyes widened at Harry gesture towards Katie, but she remained cool.

"Oh yes Harry, your laughter woke me from my bed, two floors above us!" Ginny said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. Harry raised an eyebrow at her cheekiness and rudeness.

"Right, well, then what were you doing up so late?" He questioned, Katie placing that stupid smirk on her face and looking at Ginny like she just got caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"I was getting a glass of water," Ginny said, pointing towards the sink. Harry clicked his tongue and shook his head. She was a bad liar. Ginny sighed, fed up.

"Fine I fell asleep on the couch! Happy?" She hissed, sending a glare at Katie who merely blinked.

"I would be if you would just tell the truth. You were always a bad liar Gin." Harry confessed, causing another wave of giggles to overcome Katie. Ginny now glared at Harry. Before Ginny could retort Harry quickly looked at Katie and spoke.

"I think this is the ending to our night Kate," Harry started, ignoring the raised eyebrow from Ginny.

'Kate? So he's calling her by the name close friends call her and even... Dare I even think such a thing... Boyfriend?' Ginny thought furiously in her head.

"Oh Harry I had such a great time tonight, thank you," And that's when Ginny, in all her lifetime, literally wanted hex someone into oblivion. Katie Bell cupped Harry's face and kissed him with as much passion as she could, right there in front of Ginny. Harry seemed a little taken aback, but that didn't stop him from intensifying the kiss. Ginny thought she was going to explode with anger.

"Well why don't I just leave you two love birds alone to make the first child of you twos happy family!" Ginny growled and stomped out of the kitchen and up to her bedroom, slamming her door behind her, only realizing afterwards, that she probably had woken her mother up for the second time that night. And probably her father too.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ginny awoke to the sun shine pouring into her bedroom and blinding her with it's bright rays. She turned away from the brightness and opened her eyes, blinking a few times she saw what time it was.

"Eleven o'clock!" She shouted, wondering why no one had woke her up yet. She hardly _ever _slept in and she didn't really like to either. She always thought if you slept in then half the day was wasted. She did believe in sleeping in however if you were hung over or just really, _really_ tired.

She flung the covers back and quickly grabbed her attire for the day and headed out of her bedroom to the bathroom down the hall. In her mad attempt to get the bathroom she dropped shirt in front of the bathroom door which she didn't notice was shut. She quickly bent over to retrieve her blouse, only then hearing the bathroom door clicking open. She quickly looked up to see Harry clad only in a bath towel, smirking down at her flushed face. Ginny swallowed and quickly stood back up.

"Morning Gin. Sleep well?" Harry asked in a mock sweet tone. Ginny would have glared at him and said something back but cat got her tongue. Or should she say _Harry_ got her tongue. He had defiantly worked out more from the way his arms were nicely shaped, his chest was rock solid and smooth, all the way down to his firm stomach. Ginny thought she would faint. He had _never_ looked this good when ever they were dating those long years ago. She was impressed and taken a back.

"Gin?" Harry's amused voice brought her out of her gawking state. Her eyes snapped up to his, a small smile playing her lips.

"Yes Harry?" She asked softly. Harry's smirk developed into a full blown sexy grin at the way Ginny was looking and speaking to him. Oh Merlin he could even see the lust in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" He decided not to make a joke about her lust filled state.

"Oh yes Harry, im wonderful." She said, chancing a glance at the top of the towel that covered that certain part of his body.

"Me too. Glad to hear we're on the same emotional level." And with that he brushed past her, and sauntered off towards his room. Ginny's eyes followed him all the way. She bit her lower lip as she watched his bum move underneath the towel as he walked, causing her to lean against the bathroom doorframe.

"Ginny dear are you alright?" Her fathers voice cleared her head of the dirty thoughts she was starting to think of and she whirled around to where her father stood, eyeing her curiously.

"Yeah dad im fine, just taking going to take a shower." She squeaked and quickly walked inside the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. Arthur stared at the door for a moment and then shook his head, chuckling at his daughters behavior.

"She was always a little loony." He said to himself, walking down the stairs to where his wife was making lunch.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Later on that afternoon the Weasley household became quite crowded. Hermione, Ron, Melanie and Matthew arrived for lunch shortly after Ginny took her shower and got ready. Then Fred and George arrived to show a joke product. But the worse part was that Katie should up, claiming to have been invited by Harry before she left the night before. Ginny was ticked.

"Daddy stop it!" Melanie's shriek rang out through the kitchen as Ron chased her around the table again and again. Hermione and Molly sat the table watching their daughter and grand-daughter run around, trying to escape the clutches of her father, both laughing and exchanging words about how cute they were. Ginny sat in the living room with her twin brothers, ignoring their comments about how she was jealous of Harry and Katie who were standing in the hallway away from everyone, taking in hushed voice and soft laughter.

"Will you guys just shut the bloody hell up!" Ginny fumed at her brothers who started laughing, accomplishing getting on Ginny's nerves. She shook her head angrily and got up from the couch, leaving the now laughter filled living room and walking into the kitchen, nearly getting plummeted by her niece.

"Aunt Gin-Gin save me!" Melanie screeched, her breathing ragged. She grabbed Ginny's legs and held on tight, Ron stopping in front of Ginny, him to out of breath. He leaned over, resting his hands on his knees and looked at his daughter who was peering back at him from behind Ginny.

"I'll shall capture you one of these days princess!" He threatened in a deep voice, playing the bad man who always wanted to capture a princess. Melanie laughed and stuck her tongue out at him. Ron smiled and winked at her. Ginny turned around and picked up her niece, balancing her on her right hip.

"Don't worry dear princess, I'll shall keep you safe from harm!" Ginny vowed dramatically, playing along, which earned her a giggle from Melanie.

"Who wants a cookie?" Molly asked, smiling warmly at her grand-daughter. Melanie immediatly forgot about playing and eagerly rose her hands in the air.

"I do, I do, I do!" She yelped, grinning from ear to ear. Everyone chuckled and Ginny sat her down to follow her grandmother to the cookie jar. Ginny sat done next to Hermione, her bad mood vanished upon interacting with her niece. But Hermione could sense something was still wrong.

"Something wrong Gin?" She asked softly.

"Oh no Hermione im fine." Ginny replied, grinning at her. Hermione smiled back and turned to look at Ron who placed his hand on her knee, squeezing it lovingly. Ginny sat and stared at her brother and sister-in-law and how much they loved each other. Five years ago she thought that would be and Harry, smiling at each other with such love and respect. Ginny sighed inwardly and leaned back against the table.

"Mommy look what I drew!" Matthew exclaimed as he ran into the kitchen, holding up a piece of parchment with all different kinds of colors marking it.

"What, what let me see?" Hermione asked eagerly, propping her son on her lap and gazing at the colored paper.

"It's Crookshanks and his bald tail!" Matthew exclaimed happily, earning a snort of laughter from Ron and a weary glance from Hermione. Ginny hid her smile as she saw all the different emotions cross Hermione's face. She didn't know what to say to her sons drawing.

"Oh, um.. It's lovely dear. I'm sure Crookshanks would like it..." She trailed off, looking near to tears again, and Ron placed a comforting arm about her shoulder, a smirk still on his face. Luckily for him Hermione didn't notice. Ginny did and cursed her brother under her breath for being such a prat to his wife, even if she was overly emotionally about her cat and his new hair style.

"Who's up for a game of Quidditch?" George exclaimed as he and Fred entered the kitchen with Harry and Katie tailing closely behind him. Ron instantly perked up.

"Well you know im in!" He said grinning. "Come son! Come cheer your old man on!" Ron said to his son who eagerly took his hand and they ran outside, Fred and George following behind. Harry turned to face Katie and whispered something in her ear. She smiled and nodded, and he to left out the back door, leaving all the women inside. Ginny knew her mother and Hermione could feel the tension between her and Katie.

"Oh Katie dear im so glad you came over!" Molly said, giving Katie another hug for the fourteenth time that day. Katie smiled sweetly and allowed Molly to hug her again.

"I would _never_ pass up a chance to come and visit you Mrs. Weasley!" Katie chimed, her fake sweetness oozing off every word. Was it only Ginny who could see through her act?

"So are you and Harry.. You know.. A couple now?" Hermione asked tentatively, giving Ginny a guilty look as Ginny visibly tensed at her question, but she had to ask. Katie put on the biggest smile Ginny had ever seen. She wanted to rip her lips right off her bloody face!

"Yes, we are. I'm so happy! Harry is such a great man!" Katie gushed, Ginny shuddered earning a snort of laughter from Hermione. Katie looked at Hermione curiously. "Oh I had something," she coughed, "In my throat. I'm fine now." Hermione lied. Now Ginny had to keep from laughing. Ginny noticed her mother didn't say anything, she only merely nodded, clearly not liking Katie right now for doing such a thing to her daughter. Ginny allowed herself a smug smirk.

"Well I think im going to get a fresh of breath air and make sure my husband doesn't have our son on a broom.;anyone want to join me?" Hermione countered standing up. Katie nodded and walked with her to the back door. "Gin? How about you?"

"Oh, yeah, I'll be right there." Ginny said. Hermione smile and nodded and her and Katie walked out the back door to go watch the Quidditch match. Ginny instantly rounded on her mother.

"Can you believe her! She's so fake and cheesy I hate her!" Ginny yelled, running her hands through her hair in frustration. Molly gave her a reassuring hug all the while nodding her head in agreement.

"Oh Gin I know! But we have to be nice to her," Molly stated, and then saw the look on Ginny's face, "Okay maybe just me and the others." Ginny nodded her head. She sighed and looked out the kitchen window at the bodies that littered the back yard. Fred was getting ready to wack a bludger at Ron while George laughed at them. Harry and Ron zoomed around each other trying to catch the snitch and Katie and Hermione sat on the grass, Matthew in his mothers lap, clapping and cheering for his father, and Katie waving at Harry while cheering. Ginny rolled her eyes and looked back at her mother.

"I guess I'll go out there." She mumbled.

"Oh dear, while you're out there would you mind watering my flowers for me please?" Molly asked.

"Sure mum, " and she walked outside, grabbed the muggle watering hose her father had brought home from the Ministry, and turned on the water.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ginny wasn't paying much attention as she watered the flowers as her attention was on Harry and Katie. She was trying her best though, to ignore a pesky garden gnome who kept throwing pebbles at her every time she would stare at Harry and Katie.

"Harry are you okay?" Ginny heard Katie shouting in worry. She snapped her head back in their direction and saw everyone crowded around Harry who lay flat on his back. Ginny sat down the hose and rushed over to see what had happened.

"What happened?" She asked, squeezing past Hermione and Ron.

"He fell off his broom," Fred explained, kneeling down next to Harry, "What hurts mate?" He asked, staring at Harry.

"My knee." Harry said threw gritted teeth. He pulled up his jean leg and everyone gasped at the gash that now covered Harry's knee.

"Oh Merlin!" Katie gasped, a little to dramatically, causing both Ginny and Hermione to roll their eyes. Ginny stepped forward and grabbed Harry's hand, helping him to his feet.

"Come on, I'll fix you up." She said, earning an odd look from Katie.

"You'll fix him up?" Katie sputtered. Ginny had to keep herself from yelling, 'are you daft or deaf? I said I was going to fix him up!'

"Yes, me, I will fix him up. They did teach us a first-aid class my last year at Hogwarts. I know what to do." Ginny sated, putting Harry's arm around her neck to steady him.

"How come we never had that class?" Ron asked stupidly, staring blankly at his littler sister.

"It was just a one day thing Ronald." Ginny said, rolling her eyes at her brother. "Oh and can someone take care of the garden gnome?" Ginny added as an afterthought. She then grinned evilly. "Oh Katie I bet you could do it! You did get rid of Professor Sprouts garden gnomes every year you were at Hogwarts!" She heard Katie give a groan, giving her satisfaction.

Ginny led Harry to the bathroom, letting him sit on the toilet while she retrieved her wand from her room.

"Is this going to hurt?" Harry asked, looking hopefully up at her. Ginny laughed softly.

"You're such a baby," she breathed, but shook her head no. "Of course it won't hurt Harry. Just sit still." Harry swallowed and nodded. Ginny pointed her wand at Harry's gashed knee, muttered a healing charm and Harry's gash disappeared. Silence.

"Thanks Gin." Harry said softly, rolling down his jeans leg. Ginny shrugged.

"Don't mention it." She smiled. Harry smiled back and made a move to get up, but instead hit Ginny's hand, making her drop her wand.

"Oh shit im sorry," Harry apologized, and stooped down to get her wand just as Ginny was bending down to get it. They bumped heads, both groaning in pain, but then soon irrupted into laughter. Harry plopped back down on the toilet, Ginny still kneeling on the floor. Ginny was easing her laughter down when she noticed Harry wasn't laughing anymore. She looked up to meet his intense stare. They were eye level, both of them staring at each other in silence.

"Harry..." Ginny said quietly but Harry shook his head to stop her from speaking further. He leaned forward, cupped her cheek, and kissed her. Ginny was stunned beyond belief, but she couldn't stop herself. She threaded her hand through his raven hair, her hand coming to rest on the back of his neck. She felt his tongue trace her lower lip, and before she could open her mouth to give him access, a loud knock sounded on the bathroom door. They jumped apart, Ginny standing up with Harry.

"What's going on in there? Harry are you alright?" It was Katie. Ginny sighed and ran a hand through her hair, glancing up at Harry who wouldn't meet her eyes.

"That was a mistake." He muttered, touching his lips quickly and then running his own hand through his own hair nervously. Ginny's heart sunk to the bottom of her stomach at his words. He quickly opened the door, put on a fake, reassuring smile, and grabbed Katie's awaiting hand, leaving a very confused, hurt, and angry Ginny behind.

**A/N: Well I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! It's a little longer which I know everyone LOVES longer chapters so here you go! Please review! They make me oh so happy! smiles **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Ginny sat on her bed later that night, Hermione by her side, cradling a sleeping Melanie in her arms.

"Gin I think Harry just panicked when Katie knocked on the door. That's all." Hermione was trying to make Ginny feel better after the little kissing incidence in the bathroom early that day.

"I know Hermione. I think he did too. But he didn't have to be such an arse about it though!" Ginny argued, causing Hermione to let out an irritated sigh.

"Okay Ginny he was being an arse. Is that what you what me to say? Is that what you want me to agree to?" Hermione stated in anger. Ginny adverted her eyes from the fuming Hermione and shrugged her shoulders.

"Yes." She said sheepishly. Hermione rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"You are such a Weasley." Hermione muttered under her breath. She stood up, careful not to wake up Melanie and walked to the door. "We're going home. It's late anyways and I know Ron is ready to go by now. I'll see you later Gin. Goodnight." And Hermione left, leaving an even more angrier and confused Ginny behind. She huffed and fell back against her pillows, slamming her fists into the mattress.

"My life is _so_ not going the way I want to!" She hissed, shutting her eyes in defeat. She took calming breaths before opening them again to stare at the ceiling. All kinds of thoughts ran threw her head. Should she go talk to Harry? Should she just leave it alone? Hell no she wouldn't leave it alone! She's Ginny Weasley! And Weasley's _do not _give up on anything! Ginny nodded her and head and shot up out of bed. She jerked her door open and stomped up to Harry's room, banging on his door, not caring if he was asleep or not. Harry opened the door in a matter of seconds, his eyes wide and his breathing ragged.

"Merlin Gin you scared me half to death! Why are you banging down the door?" He demanded. Ginny was just now noticing Harry pulling on a shirt, and his hair was more disheveled than usual. Ginny looked past him to see Katie laying sideways on Harry's bed, glaring at Ginny for interrupting whatever they were doing. And Ginny had a good idea what they were leading to. Suddenly she felt white hot anger course through her. Her eyes found Harry's who immediately looked guilty.

"I'll be right back Kate." Harry said over his shoulder and grabbed Ginny's arm, making room for him to step out of his room, closing the door behind him.

"Hurry up Harry!" Katie called as he closed the door. Ginny wanted to hex her to Hades.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing Harry!" Ginny growled furiously. Harry looked taken aback, but never let his guard down.

"What do you mean Gin? I was with my girlfriend, doing what couples do." Harry retorted. Ginny put her hands on her hips and turned away from him, taking calming breaths. She was arrived she might punch Harry in the face if she didn't calm herself down.

"Gin what is the matter with you?" Harry asked impatiently, gently grabbing her shoulder. Ginny shoved him off and whirled around to face him, pointing her index finger in his face.

"Don't call me 'Gin' Harry James Potter! Never again! I can't believe you! You and Katie have only been going out, what, two or three days now? And already you're hopping into bed with her! You don't know where she's been!" Ginny nearly yelled, but tried to keep her voice down. Harry stared at her in disbelief and shock.

"Well _Ginny_," he emphasized on her name, "whatever me and my girlfriend do is none of your bloody business! Why do you care anyway what we do? Hmm? Answer that!" Harry hissed. Ginny shook her head. For some reason she wanted to cry. She wanted to shout her feelings at the stupid fool. Instead she crumpled to the floor, her head in her hands. She felt drained, she felt drained of her emotions.

"What happened early today Harry? You tell me." She asked softly, tears now welling up in her eyes. She heard Harry crouch down in front of her, she heard his intake of breath.

"Ginny I... I don't know what happened okay? I honestly don't know. But I know it was wrong.." Ginny looked up at him at his last words, her tears flowing down her cheeks. Harry looked at her sadly and looked down, not wanting to look at her this way.

"Don't you dare say what happened was wrong. What happened was," She hesitated, taking a breath and swallowing, "what happened was right. It wasn't wrong." Harry looked up at her.

"Gin..." Harry started, but Ginny waved her hands and stood up.

"Don't. I don't want to hear your excuse. You, Harry Potter, are just scared to show and tell your true feelings." Ginny snapped. She started for the stairs. "Go back to your whore and finish the job." She called over her shoulder and disappeared down the stairs. Harry stared after her, his mind wheeling over her words. He hung his head and leaned against the railing, taking in a shaky breath.

"I am scared Gin." He whispered out loud, and walked back into his bedroom to an awaiting Katie.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Harry walked over to the bed where Katie was laying, and sat down heavily.

"What's wrong luv?" Katie asked, wrapping her arms around Harry's neck from behind. Harry sighed and shook his head.

"Nothing. I'm fine." He lied, wringing his hands. Katie kissed his neck.

"What did that little Weasle want?" Katie asked, disgust evident in her voice. Harry unwrapped her arms from around his neck and turned sideways to face her, his eyes hard.

"Don't call her that." He ground out, catching Katie off guard. But she quickly recovered and wrapped her arms around his neck once again, pouting her lips.

"I'm sorry, please don't be cross with me." She kissed his, weaving her hands through his hair. Harry pulled back, staring at her with angry eyes. Katie's shoulders dropped and she gave him her puppy dog eyes.

"I said I was sorry!" She whined and Harry shook his head.

"Don't Katie. Don't." Katie kept pouting but Harry looked away from her. "Lets just go to sleep okay? I'm tired." He said, hoping she would buckle and go to sleep. He saw her crawl across the bed and get under the covers and turning off the lamp. He sighed with relief and got under the covers on his side, turning off the lamp by him. They lay there in silence, and Harry drifted off to sleep.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ginny couldn't have been more embarrassed or angry with herself. She cried in front of Harry and she had always told herself he would never see her cry. She wiped angry tears from her eyes and willed herself to sleep. Her nightmares consisted of a smiling Harry and Katie happily married, flying away on a broom into the sunset. She should have been on that broom, not Katie.

Ginny awoke the next morning feeling groggy and very cranky. She didn't want to get out of bed and face the day but she knew she had to whether she liked it or not. She stalked out of her bedroom and headed for the bathroom. Once inside she turned on the shower and waited for the water to get hot as she brushed her teeth. She stripped off her clothes and got into the shower, letting the hot water cascade down her tired body, wishing it could wash away her anger and sadness. A knock sounded on the door and she sighed, not wanting to talk to anyone yet, even if it was telling them to go away. She stuck her head out from behind the shower curtain.

"I'm in here!" She yelled at whoever was outside the door. No answer. She shook her head and ducked her head back into the shower. After her shower, Ginny combed her wet hair, used a drying charm on her red locks, and wrapped a towel around her body and opened the door, revealing another cranky form. It was Harry. He sitting on the floor with his back against the wall, a scowl on his face. Ginny quickly walked past him without a word. She heard him get up and scramble into the bathroom, but she could of swore she heard him groan, a lustful groan.

"Morning dear, how did you sleep?" Molly greeted Ginny, setting a plate of food in front of her. Ginny yawned and looked up at her mother. Molly nodded. "That bad huh?" Ginny nodded.

"Morning." Harry greeted tiredly as he to entered the kitchen, Katie following him. She seemed to be the only happy person besides Molly. Ginny wanted to strangle her.

"Ah Harry good morning." Molly greeted, and then looked warily at Katie. "Morning Katie." She said.

"Good morning Mrs. Weasley." Katie replied, sitting down beside Harry.

"Did you uh.. Spend the night?" Molly asked, her face flashed disgust but she quickly covered it when Harry and Katie looked at her.

"Oh yes I did. I hope that was alright?" Katie asked, flushing at Molly's question. Ginny sneered at her, stabbing her eggs.

"Oh it's fine..." Molly trailed off, quickly turning around to busy herself flipping eggs.

"Well good morning to you too Ginny." Katie said, staring at Ginny with fake kindness. Ginny slowly raised her eyes to Katie, stabbing a piece of bacon now. Katie flinched and looked at Harry who was still staring at Ginny.

"Here we are!" Molly exclaimed, placing two plates of food in front of Harry and Katie. They said their thanks and everyone ate in silence, even Molly who usually started conversations during a time of awkward silences.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Late that day Ginny sat on the little brick wall that surrounded the garden, staring off into the distance. She didn't hear footsteps coming towards until she felt a tap on her shoulder. She jumped, almost falling off the brick wall, but strong hands grasped her thighs, keeping her in place. She stared into the emerald green eyes that could only belong to Harry.

"What do you want?" She asked in a low voice, glaring at him.

"I want to talk to you." He said, staring back at her, but not glaring.

"Where's Katie? I thought you two were inseparable." Ginny sneered. Harry shook his head and sighed.

"She left already. Listen Ginny, I thought we were going to try the friend thing? What happened to that?" Harry questioned. Ginny looked down to see Harry hadn't removed his hands from her thighs. She looked back up into his eyes, clearing her throat. "What?" He asked irritated. Ginny looked down at where his hands were, and Harry's eyes followed. His hands flew off her thighs and into his pockets, a blush rising to his cheeks.

"Well to answer your question I think you know why this friends thing hasn't been working out." Ginny snapped. Harry's eyes widened.

"What! Ginny I can't believe you!" Harry said loudly. Ginny's eyes now went wide.

"What do you mean you can't believe me? Harry! You fucking kissed me yesterday and then you said it was wrong, and then you fucked that whore Katie!" Ginny yelled, her face flushing with anger. Harry was silent, taking in Ginny's words. Ginny thought he was just going to walk off, but he didn't, he stood his ground. She decided to continue.

"And then you tell me the kiss was wrong when you bloody well know it wasn't! Then.." Ginny started but was cut off by Harry.

"Ginny!" Harry shouted.

"Harry!" Ginny shouted back. Then the most unexpected thing happened. Harry grasped Ginny's face, leaned in , and kissed her hard on the mouth. Ginny would have pulled back, but she was to taken aback and confused by his action. He pulled back, both of them breathing hard, staring into each others eyes, not saying a word.

"You are really messing with my mind here, and I _hate_ it Harry Potter." Ginny growled, their faces only inches apart. Harry gave her a little smile.

"But I love it." He whispered, and kissed her again, threading his fingers in her fiery locks. Ginny gripped the front of his shirt, pressing herself into him. She felt his tongue swipe across her lips, and instantly gave him access. His tongue plunged in, dancing with hers, both of them moaning with pleasure. They snogged for a couple of minutes, and then broke apart, both breathing heavily.

"Why?" Ginny asked softly, still gripping his shirt.

"Because I love you Ginny. And im sorry." Harry whispered. Ginny couldn't believe what she had just heard. "I didn't have sex with Katie. I would never do that. What I did was a mistake. I just took her out on a date to make you jealous, I didn't think we would actually have a relationship. If you even call that a relationship. I sent her home Gin." Ginny let his words sink in. She looked down and then looked back up into his awaiting face.

"So does this mean?" She asked, and he nodded.

"I want to be with you again Gin. I want to start over. I want to be the best boyfriend you could ever have. Please, give me another chance." Harry asked, staring intently at her. Ginny caved.

"Yes Harry. I want to be with you too. Oh Merlin do I ever want to be with you!" And she kissed him, melting into his once again, loving the way his heart beat raced against her palm.

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, im getting ready for all the Harry Potter madness! I'm going to see the movie today, the first showing and I can't WAIT! There was a midnight showing but I knew it would be crowded so im waiting until tomorrow to go! I'm SO excited! And then the book coming out next Saturday has got me all in tizzy! I think I might have a heart attack when I actually get the book, im SO nervous and anxious to see how J.K. ends the series! I just hope she doesn't kill any of our trio, Ginny, and Draco Malfoy! I will be going to the midnight party thought with my Aunt at Walden Books and im SO excited for that! This has to be the best July of my entire life! Lol okay I'll shut up now but I hope everyone liked this chapter and I hope everyone is glad that they are now together! It only gets better from here! Please review!**

**OfLoveAndLust**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Ginny walked up the Harry's room later on that night, wanting to talk to him, wanting to be near him. It was weird that they were together again. She couldn't help but get all giddy like a little school girl when she thought about it. She knocked on his door, but got no answer. She turned the knob, and walked in. It was quiet. Where was he? She shrugged and walked further in, looking over his room. She hadn't really paid attention to his room before, but she knew it was pretty plain. She didn't notice, however, the pictures he had on his dresser. She walked over and looked the pictures over. She saw one of him here at The Burrow during Christmas holidays, she guessed during his sixth year by the way he looked. He was smiling up at her, holding out a new made scarf, house colors, and a tin of her mothers homemade peanut brittle. She smiled at how happy he was, even though he got a scarf and candy. She looked at the next picture of him and her when they were dating. He was standing behind her, his arms wrapped protectively around her, smiling into her hair. Ginny noticed how big her smile was and she seemed to glowing with happiness. As she stared at the picture she felt tears prick her eyes, but blinked them back. Would she ever be that happy again now that she was with him again? She tore her eyes away from the picture to look a the next one. It was Dumbledore. It was during Harry's sixth year, before he past away. Dumbledore looked so happy, standing there with his arm around Harry's shoulders, his old eyes twinkling up at her. He had that fatherly air about him, and she remembered just how much he missed him. How much everyone missed him. But she knew no one missed him more than Harry. In some ways he was like Harry's replacement father. She smiled sadly down at their smiling faces and looked at the last picture. It was of Sirius and Harry, fifth year, Christmas at the Burrow. Ginny knew how difficult it was for Harry to lose his last of his family, but then again she would never know what he was going through. Now the tears came back to prick her eyes, and this time she let them fall freely. She didn't really know Sirius that well, but he was a great man, and he loved Harry very much, and Harry loved him.

"Oh Sirius, if only you were here now." She whispered softly, wiping her tears away and stepping back from the dresser.

"What are you doing?" A voice asked from the doorway, startling Ginny. She whirled around to see Harry standing a few feet behind her, staring at her intently, a look of wonderment and irritation like he was made at her for looking at his pictures.

"I came to see you but you weren't here, so I just came in and.. I was just looking at your pictures, that's all." She explained, stepping towards him. He stood his ground, his eyes on her every move.

"I was downstairs eating some of your mums peach cobbler." He stated bluntly, glancing at his pictures and then back to her.

"Oh." She said softly, adverting her eyes from his intense gaze.

"Why were you looking at them?" He asked quietly, looking down at his feet and then back up at her.

She shrugged, "I just never noticed them before." What harm was done from just looking at pictures?

"Their my favorite ones." Harry replied, catching Ginny off guard. She let a small smile grace her lips and she reached out for his hands.

"I can see why." She said softly, squeezing his hands. He finally gave her his own smile and enveloped her in a hug, sighing into her hair. He guided her back over to the dresser, and picked up the pictures of Dumbledore and Sirius.

"I really miss them. A lot." He said quietly, looking back and forth between the two older mens sparkling eyes. Ginny smiled and hugged him closer to her.

"I know you do luv. I know you do." Harry kissed her head and sighed.

"How about some peach cobbler?" He asked, setting down the pictures and smiling down at Ginny. She smiled back up at him and nodded.

"Sounds great." She stepped out of his grasp, but held his hand, wanting him to follow her. He stood in place, not moving. She looked up at him in question.

"I'll meet you down there." He said, and Ginny knowing why, smiled at him and nodded, and left him to his thoughts. Harry looked back at his Godfathers picture and smiled sadly.

"I miss you Padfoot." He whispered, and wiped at his eyes, and walked out of his room, joining Ginny in the kitchen for another piece of cobbler.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Melanie stop fidgeting with your dress!" Hermione hissed under breath at her daughter, who was nervously picking at the hem of her dress.

"But it's itchy! I want to take it off!" Melanie whined, tugging at the bottom of it as if she was fixing to pull it over her head. Hermione quickly swatted her hands away.

"Stop it young lady!" Hermione warned. Melanie huffed and cross her arms over her chest and looked away from her mother. Everyone had gathered at the Weasley's for a nice Sunday dinner and Hermione always dressed her children up, even if it was just for a dinner.

"Melanie would you like to come help me with the ice cream?" Ginny called from the kitchen door. She had been watching her sister-in-law struggle with her daughter from the kitchen window, and thought she would relieve some stress for Hermione.

"Okay!" Melanie squealed, and ran to Ginny. Ginny laughed and caught the little girl in her arms, looking at Hermione. Hermione smiled and mouth a 'thank you'. Ginny smiled and winked at her and walked back into the kitchen, her niece in her arms.

"Grandma im going to help with the ice cream!" Melanie exclaimed proudly.

"Oh that's wonderful dear! That means it will be even better!" Molly chimed, pinching her granddaughters rosy cheek. Melanie giggled and wriggled to get free from Ginny's arms.

"How's it going in here ladies?" Fred asked, walking up behind his mother and kissing her cheek.

"Never better!" Molly teased and went to take a steaming pot off the stove. Fred chuckled and walked over to his baby sister and niece.

"How about you? How are you?" He asked, that twinkle in his eye that meant he knew something. Ginny sighed and sat Melanie on the counter before responding to her brother.

"I'm great Fred, why ever do ask?" Ginny mocked in a southern lady accent, making her brother chuckle and shake his head.

"Just making sure you and Harry are getting along... Being a couple again and all." He said, winking at her and then ruffling Melanie's hair.

"Hey!" She squealed, swatting his hands away from her curls.

"I'm great Fred, never better," she replied, and then seeing that questioning look on his face she added, "really im fine!" He smiled and nodded, pecking her cheek before disappearing out the back door. She smiled at his retreating form and turned her attention back on her anxious niece, who was clearly wanting that ice cream.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ginny and Harry sat on the brick wall that surrounded the garden later on that night, looking at the setting sun, hand in hand.

"Harry?" Ginny asked, looking into his emerald green eyes.

"Hmm?"

"You know you can talk to me about anything, right?" She asked, causing Harry to cock an eyebrow.

"Of course I do. Why?" He asked, a small smile playing on his lips.

"No reason, im just letting you know." She replied, quickly kissing him. He smiled and hugged her close, her scent intoxicating.

"There has to be a reason why you're bringing it up Gin." Harry stated. Ginny rolled her eyes and looked at him.

"And why is that? Can't I just reassure you that im here for you?" She countered, making Harry chuckle low in his throat.

"You don't need to luv, because I already know you are." He said softly, leaning in to capture her lips in a sweet kiss.

The next day Harry busied himself with paper work that Kingsley had laid on him, but he didn't mind, the more the work, the faster the day goes by and the sooner he could go home to Ginny. There was a knock at his door, not looking up from his papers he muttered a 'come in' and heard the door to his office click open and close.

"Kingsley, I don't think I can handle anymore paper work." He teased, thinking it was his boss.

"Oh I don't have paper work that's for sure." A female voice replied, and Harry's eyes darted up to who the voice belonged to. His mouth must have visibly dropped from the surprised, yet, smug look from the female standing in front of him.

"That surprised to see me eh?" Harry swallowed and nodded silently.

"Why wouldn't I be surprised to see you," he paused before he said her name, giving her the once over before speaking again, "Lavender."

**A/N: Ohhhh cliffhanger! I'm evil aren't I?! Well please review and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**

**OfLoveAndLust**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Lavender let out a giggle that was all to familiar. He shuddered, trying to cover it up so she wouldn't see.

"Oh Harry, I see you still have your humor!" She chimed, now walking fully into his office, propping herself up on his desk. Harry swallowed. He hadn't seen her in five years, yet she still looked the same as the night he left her room. She was, or course, older now, but her features hadn't changed. Her long brown, straight as a board, hair fell to the middle of her back, layered pieces framing her face perfectly. She was still tall and thin, almost model like. Her brown eyes, rosy cheeks, and puckered lips were still the same. She knew she was a beautiful girl, and she flaunted it.

"What are you doing here Lavender?" Harry asked, staring into her eyes. She smiled and picked a piece of lint off her black skirt.

"Why Harry im your new secretary." She said smugly, and flashed him a mischievous smile. Harry thought he was going to pass out. The first thought that came to his mind was, 'what will Ginny think?'

"Why? I didn't have a secretary before!" Harry pointed out, fully intending to ask such questions until she gave up. Harry was hoping this was just a cruel joke and she wasn't really his new secretary.

"I know, but I was the secretary for the Minister of France until I moved back here to London three months ago. I immediately came here, looking for a job, and low and behold, they gave me one! Kingsley Shacklebolt said he knew just the person who could use some help with his work," She explained, and at her last words she pointed a perfectly manicured finger at him, a smile flashing onto her face. "You!"

"Really, I don't need a secretary, im fine!" Harry protested. Lavender clicked her tongue and now shook her finger at him.

"No, no Harry! It's my job, no one can change that, I've already filled out my papers and this is my job! So get use to it!" She stated, and stood up from his desk, smoothing down her white blouse. "I thought you would be happy to see me?" She added as an afterthought, staring at him with big brown puppy dog eyes. But he wasn't glad to see her. He never wanted to see her again. And now he was stuck with her. He wanted to vanish off the face of the earth.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ginny was having a rather pleasant conversation with Tonks when Harry burst into her Dad's office, his eyes wide with panic. Ginny and Tonks abruptly stopped talking, both women staring at Harry with confusion.

"Harry what's wrong?" Ginny asked tentatively, stepping towards Harry.

"I'll just leave you two alone," Tonks said, excusing herself, "I'll come by this weekend sometime and we can talk more." She added, and Ginny nodded, smiling warmly at her.

"Alright Tonks, see you then, have a good day." Tonks smiled at Ginny and then at Harry before finally leaving the office, closing the door behind her.

"Ginny you won't believe what im about to tell you! But please, what ever you do, don't get mad alright?" Harry bursted out, making Ginny grab his shoulders.

"Harry what the bloody hell is wrong with you? What's wrong, tell me!" She said sternly. Harry swallowed hard and ran a shaky hand through his already unruly raven hair.

"I have a new secretary," He said, and when Ginny nodded for him to continue, he took her hands in his and held them tight, "and it's Lavender Brown." He squeezed his eyes shut, getting ready for a blow to the face, even though it wasn't his fault that she was his new secretary, but knew how Ginny was, he feared the worst. When nothing happened he slowly opened his eyes, and looked at a gawking Ginny. Her mouth hung agape partially, and her brown eyes were wide with shock. Her hands were limp in his strong hold.

"Gin? Say something luv." Harry prompted.

"I can't believe someone would hire a tramp like that!" Ginny hissed, ripping her hands from Harry's grasp and whirled around to slam her fists on her desk.

"Gin I know, I know! But she said Kingsley hired her and well, you know how Kingsley is, even if we try to talk to him about it, he won't re-assign her to someone else. That's just hard ass Shacklebolt!" Harry stated. Ginny whirled back around but softened visibly as she saw how much Harry didn't want to be in this situation.

"I know Harry. I just can't believe it! I mean after five years she just shows back up and happens to be hired as your new secretary! It's absurd!" She hissed, putting her face in her hands, letting out a muffled screech of frustration and anger. She felt Harry's arms around her, his hands rubbing up and down her back in a soothing way.

"Everything will be alright Gin. I'll give her all my paper work and I'll come be with you every day." Harry said, making Ginny laugh softly as his sweet joke. She looked up into his smiling eyes and kissed him.

"That's sweet Harry but it is your job." She said, and then furrowed her brow. "Just be sure to try and not talk to her so much." She said, now causing Harry to laugh.

"You won't have to worry about that luv." He said softly and kissed her again. He pulled back and Ginny saw something in his eyes. Was it worry?

"What is it Harry?" Ginny asked quietly, cupping Harry's cheek. He looked away and then looked back at her, shaking his head slightly.

"I just want you to trust me Gin. You know, because of the past and all..." He trailed off and Ginny shook her head.

"I do trust you Harry. The past is the past, this is now, the present. And we're together again, and nothing can tear us apart." Harry smiled softly at her, smoothing a hand over her hair and kissed her forehead.

"I know, and that's why I love you so much."

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Harry sat in his office, behind his desk, and tapped his quill nervously. Lavender was outside at her desk, talking to someone who he didn't know, he didn't know their voice. Just then a knock was heard at the door, and then Lavender opened the door, peaking inside.

"Emilia Topert is here to see you. She's from the Department of Mysteries." Lavender stated smiling. Harry nodded.

"Send her in." Lavender nodded and stuck her head out of the door, telling the women she could go in. An young blonde witch walked into his office, a nervous look on her face, and papers in her hand. He stood and walked to greet her, shaking her hand and giving her a reassuring smile.

"Hello Emilia, how can I help you?" Harry greeted politely.

"Good morning Mr. Potter," she started but Harry cut her off.

"Please, call me Harry." He corrected and she nodded, a small grin on her face.

"Right, Harry. Well I have some papers for you to sign. They have to do with the under cover investigation that Mr. Lupin, Ms. Tonks, Mr. Moody, and your boss Mr. Shacklebolt did last week after all the damage the Death Eaters caused while running around causing havoc now that the Dark Lord is gone."

"After five years they're still running around causing mayhem." Harry shook his head in disbelief and disgust. After the Dark Lord was defeated in Harry's seventh and final year at Hogwarts, all of the Dark Lords followers, Death Eaters, would show up every now and then, killing muggles, witches, and wizards. Everyone knew they were continuing what Voldemort had not accomplished, left behind, and were doing the deeds they were suppose to do when Voldemort was alive.

"I know it's awful." Emilia commented and looked down at her hands before continuing. "I just need you to sign the papers that have green marks by them, the rest have to be signed by Mr. Shacklebolt. But there are quite a lot of them so I'll just leave you to it." She said, and got up to leave.

"Yes, thank you." Harry muttered grudgingly, as Emilia left his office. Not a moment after his door clicked shut did it open again to reveal Lavender.

"What did she want?" Lavender asked, her face lighting up. Harry rolled his eyes as he leaned over the papers. He forgot how obnoxious she was and very, very nosy.

"None of your business Ms. Brown. Now please get back to work." Harry said in a low voice, not taking his eyes off the papers, dipping his quill in ink, ready to start signing.

"I don't see the need to call me 'Ms. Lavender', _Mr. Potter_! I think we do know each other rather," she paused, and Harry looked up to see why she stopped talking mid-sentence. She was smiling rather arrogantly, and stuck up her nose before finishing her sentence, "_ intimately._" and with that the door slammed shut behind her. Harry stared wide eyed at the door, in shock. When he finally came to his senses he shook his head and sighed.

"This is going to be a long rest of my life." He muttered miserably, and started signing away.

**A/N: Thank you all SO much for your lovely reviews I LOVE them! And I can't believe I failed to mention this on the last chapter but Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix was GREAT! I loved it SO much! Seen it twice already and going to go see it again soon! If anyone has seen it let me know what you thought about in your review! I would love to hear your opinion on the movie! Thank you for reading as always and please review, they make me smile!**

**OfLoveAndLust**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

That night Ginny and Harry sat on the living room couch, both silent, staring into the blazing fire.

"Gin?" Harry asked softly, not taking his eyes off the fire.

"Hmm?" Ginny replied, not taking her eyes off the fire either.

"I really, really don't want Lavender as my secretary." He said, now making Ginny look at him.

"I know Harry." She said, not really knowing what to say to that. She knew he didn't want her for a secretary but there wasn't anything he could do. The job was final.

"I know you know, I just wish you could be my secretary instead of her."

"I would love to, but no one else can handle my father and his work like me." Ginny said, smiling softly at the thought of her father, who was in the kitchen helping her mother wash the dishes.

"I wish it wasn't that way, but I know how it is." He sighed, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees, his face in his hands. Ginny rubbed his back, placing a kiss on his neck.

"Don't stress about it luv, you'll get through it, I promise." She whispered. Harry nodded and craned his neck to look at her sideways.

"I love you Gin." He said, smiling at her.

"I love you too." She kissed him, pulling him back into her arms, resting her head on his shoulder.

"This is nice huh? Just sitting here, relaxing, listening to the fire." Ginny stated

"Yeah, it really is."

"Fred! George! How many times do I have to tell you not to pop up like that!" Molly yelled, breaking the silence and peaceful air that surrounded Ginny and Harry. Harry chuckled.

"So much for that." Ginny laughed and kissed him again, standing up, pulling him with her.

"Lets go to bed."

"I'm not going to argue."

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The next morning Ginny was swamped with work. She swore that every witch and wizard that worked at The Ministry had dropped off some kind of form of every kind onto her desk. She wanted to scream.

"Dad! I'm going to take a break!" She yelled through her fathers door, running a tired hand through her fiery mane.

"Alright dear! Just hurry back as soon as possible okay?" He yelled back, making Ginny stomp her foot and bite her lip from saying something rude back. She grumbled and hurried from the office to the spacious break room a floor below. She walked in, kneading the back of her neck and stopped mid-step when she saw who else was in the room. Lavender.

"Ginny? Ginny is that you?" Lavender squealed, running over to Ginny and hugging her. Ginny rolled her eyes and just stayed limp, not hugging her back. Lavender didn't even seem to notice. She pulled back, her face alight with giddiness and did a once over of Ginny.

"You look fabulous!" She gushed, her sickening smile never leaving her flawless face.

"Yeah." Ginny mumbled and walked past her to the cupboards to get a coffee mug. She heard Lavenders high heels click behind her.

"Well you don't seem so happy to see me!" Lavender pouted, leaning against the counter to stare at Ginny. Ginny snorted.

"Why wouldn't I be glad to see you?" She asked sarcastically, snorting in laughter as she filled her mug with coffee. Thanks to her Dad, all the break rooms in The Ministry were equipped with muggle coffee makers.

"You don't seem very enthused to see me that's all." Lavender said flatly.

"Well all your enthusiasm would have made mine seem boring, that's all." Ginny said, not looking at her as she sat down at the table, sipping her coffee. Lavender sat down beside her, staring at her intently.

"I know you worked for your Dad, some people told me. I would have come up to see you but I've been so busy, Harry keeps me busy all day long." Lavender gushed, twirling a brown curl between her fingers. Now Ginny looked at her.

"Oh really?" She asked, a cocked eyebrow shooting up into her hairline. Lavender nodded excitedly.

"Oh yes! He's great! I'm _so _lucky Kingsley gave me the job! I'm sure _all_ the women that work her would have _killed _to be working with Harry! He's quite the stud if you know what I mean!" Lavender winked suggestively at her, and Ginny's eyes grew cold.

"Well it's a shame he gave the job to you. I know I would have, what's the word you used, oh_, killed_, to have been able to work for Harry." Ginny said in a low voice, catching Lavender off guard. But she quickly recovered and her eyes grew just as hard as Ginny's were.

"Jealous?" She countered, a smug grin on her face. Ginny snorted with disgust.

"You wish! I don't have to be jealous _Lavender_! I'm dating Harry!" Ginny stated angrily, standing up quickly. Lavender slowly stood, jealously clearly written on her face, and that quickly changed to disgust.

"Excuse me? Harry is dating _you_?"

"That's right. And you better stay away from him or else!"

"Or what? You'll get me fired?" Lavender stepped closer to Ginny in challenge.

"I can and I will. My Dad's the Minister remember?" Ginny growled.

"We'll see about that." And with that, Lavender strutted out of the break room, leaving a flustered and pissed off Ginny behind.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ginny sat behind her desk, digging her quill into a spare piece of parchment, letting out her anger since she couldn't scream at work.

"Ginny dear will you take thes..." Her father had just walked out of his office, and stopped what he was saying at the scene before him. "Ginny what are...?"

"Don't even ask dad." Ginny growled, snapping her quill down and standing up, facing her father. "What do you want me to do?" Arthur eyed her suspiciously for another moment, and then cleared his throat.

"Would you take these down to the Department of Magical Creatures please?" He said, handing Ginny a pile of forms.

"Sure." She said, taking the stack from him. "What are they for?" She asked as an afterthought.

"Mrs. Quiggle wanted me to register a few creatures for her. She said everyone is wanting them but they can't because it was against the law to have said creatures." Arthur started. Ginny quirked an eyebrow. "Lets just say these creatures were banned for a reason. St. Mungo's has had many patients with limbs gone. But people still want them for pets even if they are dangerous." He shrugged and headed back into his office.

"So then why did you agree to this then if they are so dangerous dad?" Ginny asked, not understanding why her father would agree to such a thing.

"Because you want to keep witch and wizard citizens happy Ginny." He said pointedly and Ginny nodded.

"Right. I'll get these to Mrs. Quiggle right away." Arthur smiled and closed the door behind him.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Molly dear what's for dinner?" Arthur asked later on that night, peeking into one of his wife's steaming pots. Molly clicked her tongue and waved her hands in front of her, shooing him away.

"It's a surprise Arthur! I'm cooking one of Ginny's favorite meals. You said she seemed to be stressing today at work. The poor dear!" Molly said sadly. Arthur kissed her cheek.

"Don't worry dear she's fine! Everyone gets stressed out sometime or another!" Molly smiled sadly and nodded.

"Evening." Ginny greeted as she popped into the kitchen, looking very tired. Molly immediately enveloped her in a hug.

"Good evening dear! How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine mum, really." Ginny said, hugging her mother back. Molly pulled back and eyed her then kissed her forehead.

"If you say so dear."

"What's for dinner?" Ginny asked, looking over at the stove and the charmed wooden spoon stirring its contents.

"Herb boiled chicken, mashed potatoes and gravy, green peas, and rice pilaf. And for dessert I made you your favorite chocolate pudding pie." Molly announced proudly, beaming from ear to ear.

"Oh mum thank you!" Ginny squealed, hugging her mother again. Molly chuckled.

"Of course dear, of course! Your dad said you had a stressful day so I made this for you." Ginny smiled at her mother in thanks.

"I'm going to go wash up." And she left the kitchen, walking up the stairs and into her bathroom.

"Harry?" Ginny asked when she walked in, seeing Harry standing at the sink, combing his hair.

"Oh hey Gin." He said, smiling shyly as if he had been caught doing something else. Ginny laughed softly and kissed him in greeting.

"What are you doing?" She asked, resting her head on his shoulder and watched him comb his hair.

"I just got out of the shower. I'm trying tame my hair for once." He stated, making Ginny laugh out loud.

"Harry, sweetheart, your hair is untamable, there is no way in taming it," Ginny stated, weaving an arm around his face with a sly smile, "And besides, I like it when it's wild, its sexy." She said, nibbling his neck.

"Then in that case I won't bother trying anymore." And he ran his hands through his hair, messing it up. Ginny smiled approvingly.

"There, now it's back. Now it's the real you again." Harry grinned and kissed her.

"Dinner smells amazing." He said, looking out the bathroom door. Ginny nodded.

"It's one of my favorites, mum made it for me since I had a bad day." Ginny said.

"You had a bad day?" Harry asked concerned.

"Yes, but lets not talk about it right now. After dinner I'll tell you okay?" Harry nodded.

"Ginny! Harry! Dinners ready!" Molly called from the kitchen.

"Lets go eat!" Harry chimed excitedly, and grabbed Ginny's hand, practically dragging her down the stairs to the awaiting meal.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Harry did not want to be at work. He wanted to be back at The Burrow, underneath the warm covers of his bed, Ginny sleeping peacefully next to him, curving into his body. He sighed. Yes, he would much rather be there than here at this bloody office, having to hear Lavender giggle every time a Ministry worker came to see Harry. And today she wore a very, very low cut top and short skirt, thinking it would distract Harry, but she was wrong. Sort of. He was a man after all.

"Oh Harry!" Lavender called through the door, making Harry groan in protest. He didn't say anything until she opened the door, prancing inside and propping herself up on his desk like always. It was a disgusting habit, really it was.

"What?" Harry asked, trying not to growl or make the word sound rude.

"I was just going to get some lunch, what do you want?" She cooed, twirling a piece of her brown locks around her finger. Harry looked down at the current piece of parchment in front of him and rolled his eyes.

"I'm not hungry." He said bluntly, hoping she would leave with that.

"Oh come Harry! I know you must be hungry! You couldn't have eaten a lot at the Weasley's" she scoffed, "they can't afford very much!"

"Excuse me?" Harry said loudly, taking offense. How dare she say that about the Weasley's!

"What? It's true!" She said defensively.

"You have _no_ right to make such accusations! You don't know the Weasleys like I do Lavender! _Never_, and I mean _never_, talk about them like that again, got it?" Harry growled, now standing up from his chair, leaning dangerously close to Lavender who's eyes were wide with shock, her bottom lip trembling ever so slightly.

"Yes sir." She said quietly, regaining her composure, squared her shoulders and got off the desk. "Last chance Harry. Do you want anything to eat or not?"

"And this is the last time im saying this, NO!" Harry hissed. Lavender's eyes glinted with anger before she whirled around and stomped out of his office, slamming the door behind her. Harry sat heavily down into his chair, exhaling a long sigh. Just then his door opened again.

"Lavender I said NO!" He said loudly, looking up to what he thought was Lavender, but it was Ginny, her eyebrows raised.

"What?" She asked, closing the door softly behind her. Relief washed over Harry. He smiled and got up out of his chair, hurrying over to Ginny to kiss her.

"Wow, nice to see you too lover." She teased, winking at him. Harry chuckled and kissed her again, backing her softly up against the office door.

"Do you want to go home as much as I do?" He murmured against her lips. Ginny nodded her head.

"Oh yes." She threaded her hands through his raven locks and latched her lips once again onto his. She felt his tongue sweep her bottom lip, and allowed him entrance. Their tongues danced together, both of them wanting to explore every part of the inside of their mouths. Ginny moaned softly in the back of her throat, wanting more. She then realized they were at work and slowly pulled back from him.

"What? What's wrong?" He asked huskily, nibbling the spot beneath her earlobe. Ginny felt her knees shake and gripped his shoulders for balance. She felt him smile against her skin.

"What's wrong is that we are at work Harry James Potter. And that means anyone could walk in here at any moment." She whispered, fighting back the urge to groan with pleasure as his lips made a fiery trail down her throat, nipping bits of her skin as he went.

"No one enters my office without permission first luv, remember?" He said, his hands sliding down her thin waist to around her back and down to cup her bottom.

"Harry!" She gasped, giggling.

"We could make it quick, im about to burst from just kissing and touching you." He whispered hoarsely, unbuttoning her blouse. Ginny wanted to, she really, _really_ wanted to, but that stupid twat Lavender could return any moment, and walk in on them.

"Lavender could walk in on us. You know how she is Harry. She wants to see you every second of every day." Ginny said, her tone going bitter. Harry now pulled back from her, breathing a little hard.

"You really know how to kill the mood don't you?" He teased, causing a playful slap to his chest from Ginny. He chuckled.

"You know im right." Ginny said, buttoning her blouse back up. "And besides," she purred, looking suggestively into his glassy emerald green eyes, "We can always continue this tonight." She kissed him again, satisfied to hear him moan.

"You kill me, you scarlet woman." Harry teased, tickling her sides. Ginny burst out set of giggles, Harry grinning with triumph.

"Harry! Harry sto-..." Ginny pleaded, but she was cut off as someone tried to open the door, shoving Ginny and Harry a little, but slammed shut as it couldn't be opened.

"Harry? Harry what's going on in there?" Lavender called through the door, pounding on it like the office was on fire. Ginny's muscle in her jaw twitched and her fists were clenched tightly by her sides. Harry smiled at her before kissing her on the forehead.

"Lavender im with someone!" Harry called back through the door. Ginny heard her make a disappointed noise before her heels clicked against the floor back to her desk. Ginny rolled her eyes and looked up at Harry.

"She's such a baby! I honestly don't know how she gets men to sleep with her, I mean I know it must be easy but the afterward sex talk! That has _got_ to be _so_ annoying!" Harry laughed out loud at her statement, pulling her to him in a hug.

"I love you Gin." He said between laughing.

"I love you too Harry." She giggled, and hugged him back just as tightly as he was hugging her.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

An hour before Ginny could go home, she walked into the break room, finding it quite crowded this time.

"Hey Gin, how are ya?" Lee Jordan greeted her, smiling from ear to ear.

"Hey Lee im good, how about yourself?"

"I can't complain, im still alive!" He joked, making Ginny laugh. "How are things with you and Harry?" He asked, catching Ginny completely off guard, she almost dropped her cup of water.

"Great, why?" She questioned. Lee seemed to hesitate before he answered her, shrugging his shoulders.

"No reason just asking."

"Uh, okay. Bye Lee." Ginny said, quickly walking off to a table on the other side of the room.

"Oh Oliver hi, how are you?" Ginny greeted the handsome browned eyed, brown haired man reading _The Quibbler._"

"Hey Gin! I'm fabulous, yourself?" He asked in his heavy Scottish accent. She sat down next to him, taking a drink of her water.

"Never better." She smiled.

"Good to hear." He winked at her and looked across the room to where Lavender and Katie Bell had just entered. Ginny scoffed and took another drink of her water. Oliver looked at with a raised eyebrow.

"What? You don't like them?" He asked.

"Hell no I don't like them! Katie dated Harry, clearly waving him in my face, and now that she's out of the picture little Ms. Twit Lavender, is trying to get at him." Ginny stated, glaring at the two women who were laughing and chatting excitedly.

"Lavender's is Harry's new secretary right?" Oliver asked, skimming over Lavender. Ginny nodded her head.

"Unfortunately." She muttered. Oliver chuckled softly.

"I wouldn't worry about her Gin. Lavender may be an annoying twit, but Harry loves you. He wouldn't dream about letting anything happen to your guys' relationship." Oliver said, smiling reassuringly at her.

"Thank you Oliver, that's so sweet of you to say." Ginny smiled at him. Oliver was always a sweet guy. Ginny was glad he was still working at The Ministry, and didn't take that job in Sweden.

"Well, I've go to get back to work, I'll see ya around Gin." Oliver said, getting up from the table, _The Quibbler _tucked safely under his arm.

"Alright, have a good rest of the day Oliver." He smiled and nodded, and walked out of the break room, but not before stopping to talk to Katie Bell who stopped him to receive a hug. Ginny rolled her eyes again for the tenth time that day, and drained her water cup. She stood up, threw away her cup, and walked past Lavender who was flirting with Dale Hoggins who worked in the Auror Department with Harry. Lavender gave her a snooty look, flipped her hair over her shoulder, and continued her conversation with Dale. Ginny wanted to punch her ugly lights out right then and there, but instead she pointed her wand at Lavender from under her arm, and muttered her favorite spell, the Bat-Bogey Hex. A screamed filled the break room and followed right behind Ginny, who was smiling smugly.

"That ought to teach that little rat." She said to herself, and walked back to her office, a little bounce in her step.

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay but I was getting ready for Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows which I finished Wednesday! It was AMAZING! I cried both happy and sad tears, im still sad that it's over, but glad that it ended SO FANTASTICALLY! Has to be the BEST book of the series! I was going to put more favorite parts and not so favorite parts of the book in this authors note, but if some of my readers haven't finished the book yet I won't post the spoilers! But what did you guys think of the book? Sorry this chapter is so short, kind of a filler chapter I guess before the good ones start coming back lol! Please review!**

**OfLoveAndLust **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**A/N: Hello everyone! I just wanted to say thank for all the reviews I've gotten on the last chapter and to answer a following question that one of my readers and reviewers cayligetscrazy asked me! I will continue this story with the people who died, but they will be alive in my story because it's just to hard to let those loveable characters go! So don't worry! **

**Also, WARNING! There is sexual content in this chapter, so if you are offended by it then DON'T READ IT! You have been WARNED!**

**Now on with the story!**

Ginny laid in bed, staring up at the ceiling and thinking about what all happened that day. She hexed Lavender, which had to be the second high light of her day next to her and Harry's escapades in his office. She smiled to herself. Harry was downstairs at the moment, helping her mother wash the dishes. Ginny thought it was sweet but Harry always pulled his weight around the house since he was living there. She sat up leaned against the headboard, grabbing her current book off the bedside table. She opened "_Pride and Prejudice_" one of her favorites books, and began reading it for the fourth time. She had been reading for twenty minutes when the bedroom door opened revealing a smiling Harry.

"You didn't forget about me now did you?" He said huskily, slowly walking towards the bed. Ginny giggled but shook her head.

"Of course not Mr. Potter, I could_ never_ forget about you." She said, crawling up the bed, meeting him half way. She straightened up, wrapping her arms around his neck, excepting his kiss greedily.

"I'm going to go take a shower, and I'll be right back luv." Harry said, but Ginny grabbed his arm.

"Why? You're just going to have to take another one when im finished with you." She whispered in his ear, nipping his earlobe before attacking his neck and collarbone. Harry growled sexily, but once again stopped her actions. Ginny looked up at him, pouting.

"What now?" She whined, making Harry laugh.

"Nothing, I just want you to join me, that's all." He said softly, taking her hands in his, making her stand up on the bed.

"Now that sounds like fun." She said, letting him pick her up off the bed, bridal style, and carried her to the bathroom. He closed it with his foot, setting her down to lock it behind him. He pulled out his wand, muttered a silencing charm, and began to take off his clothes. Ginny hurried to catch up with him, and soon they were standing starkers, both eyeing one another hungrily. Harry quickly closed the space between them, wrapping his arms around her waist and crashing his lips onto hers. Ginny quickly pulled away to turn on the shower, the steam from the hot water rapidly filling the small bathroom. They got in, closed the shower curtain and immediately started kissing again. Harry gently held the back of her neck as his other hand cradled the small of her back. Ginny's arms wrapped around Harry's neck, she sighed contently into his kiss. Harry slowly backed her up against the wall, causing Ginny to gasp from the coldness of the tile.

"I love you." He whispered against her lips.

"I love you too." And he thrust into her, causing her to cry out with pleasure. Harry grunted against her neck as he pumped fast inside her, Ginny clinging onto him, her knees going weak. He quickly raised her legs, making her wrap them around his waist as he supported her quivering body.

"Gods Gin..." Harry moaned against her wet neck, Ginny threading her fingers through his slick raven locks.

"Oh Harry.. I'm almost there.." She rasped as Harry quickened his pace.

"I'm there Gin, im there! Both of us.. At the same time.." He begged hoarsely, causing Ginny's release. She cried out in ecstasy, hugging Harry to her complusing body. Harry moaned loudly, and Ginny felt him empty himself inside her, still thrusting, riding it out to the very end of the pleasure road. They stood there against the shower wall, breathing heavily, Ginny's shaky legs slowly slipping down from around his waist.

"Merlin." Harry whispered, kissing her softly before removing himself from her. Ginny couldn't speak, only nod her head in agreement. Harry brought her with him as he stepped under the hot spray of water, letting it run down their now tired and spent bodies. They both washed each other, taking their time until Ginny gave a yawn, indicating she was about to fall asleep in the shower. Harry smiled softly and turned off the shower, stepping out first and handing her a soft cotton towel. She wrapped it around her body, and carefully stepped out, walking towards the door. They walked to their bedroom, both drying off and putting on their pajamas. Ginny did a quick drying charm to her hair, as did Harry and crawled into bed, Harry following closely behind. He settled himself up against her, spooning behind her, his arm wrapped around her waist, his other supporting the pillow under his head. He placed sweet kisses along her neck and shoulder, muttering sweet words as she slowly fell into a deep, peaceful nights sleep.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ginny walked the halls of The Ministry in a daze. Last nights actions still fresh on her mind. She had a dreamy smile on her face, flashes of last night repeatedly coming to mind.

"Mrs. Weasley." A wizard passing wizard greeted.

"Thomas." Ginny replied softly, still staring off in front of her in a dazed look. The wizard named Thomas cocked an eyebrow but a faint smile was on his lips as he passed on by.

"Ginny?" Her father called out in front of her, Ginny not even hearing or noticing her father approaching her. "Ginny? Hello?" Her father said, waving his hand in front of her face. He stopped her, gripping her shoulders and looking at her like she was nutters.

"Oh, hi Dad." Ginny greeted, finally snapping out of her dream state, a blush creeping up into her cheeks. Her father smiled at her, but eyed her curiously.

"Are you alright dear?" He asked. Ginny nodded.

"Of course I am." Mr. Weasley nodded and kissed her forehead.

"I was just coming back from seeing Harry about an undercover assigment going on, I wanted to check up on it and see how it was going. You know his new secretary?" He asked. Ginny scrunched up her face in disgust and nodded. Mr. Weasley laughed and patted her shoulder. "I'll take that as a yes! Well she is quite something, really an admirer of Harrys, actually it's a bit annoying..." Mr. Weasley stated, trailing off. Ginny laughed bitterly.

"I know! I hate her!" She exclaimed.

"Oh come now Ginny! Hate is such a strong word!" Mr. Weasley scolded but Ginny looked pretty sure of herself.

"No Dad I do. If you knew he the way me and Harry and everyone else that went to Hogwarts with her, then you'd agree with me." Ginny stated. Mr. Weasley smirked but nodded.

"You do have a point. Well when are you coming back to the office? I have some more paper work for you to file."

"I'll be right there, I was just taking a little walk to clear my head."

"Is everything alright?"

"Oh yes, everything's fine, I just felt like a moment to myself that's all." Ginny smiled at her father as he hugged her.

"I could tell whatever you were thinking about was pleasant by the look on your face." Ginny blushed again, and her Father walked away.

"Hey Ginny!" Hannah Abbot called happily as she jogged over to Ginny, her long brown hair bouncing behind her.

"Hannah! What are you doing here?" Ginny greeted with a smile, meeting Hannah half way and hugged her.

"I just came to visit Wood! Ever since he quit the team to come work here it just hasn't been the same without him!" Hannah said, letting go of Ginny. "I heard what happened between you two, im sorry Gin."

"Oh don't worry about it Hannah!" Ginny said as she waved a hand dismissively. "Besides, me and Harry are together again."

"That's what I heard congratulations!" Hannah said.

"Thank you." Ginny said. "So how are you doing? Any new men in your life?" Ginny asked with her eyebrows raised in curiosity. Hannah laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Well firstly im great, and yes I do have a man in my life. He's been in my life for two years now." She stated. Ginny squealed and hugged Hannah again.

"Spill it!" Ginny cried.

"His name is Dalton Forger, and he's been our Seeker on the team for three years. He's great Gin! You should come visit sometime with Harry! It would be so much fun! Then we could all go out and have a blast!" Hannah said beaming.

"I will defiantly talk to Harry about because you know I want to come and visit!"

"Well great! Here I'll give you my address, just owl me whenever you want okay?" Hannah hugged Ginny one last time. "I've got to get back, we have a game tonight."

"Alright I'll talk to you later! It was so good to see you!"

"You too Gin. Bye!"

"Bye Hannah!" And Hannah walked away, waving goodbye to Ginny. Ginny returned back to her and her Fathers office and quickly started on all the filing he left her. Four hours later of nothing but filing it was time to go home. Ginny couldn't wait to get home and eat whatever delicious meal her Mother had cooked up. She met Harry downstairs at one of the Floo stations and they Flooed home, the smells of food hitting them immediately.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**A/N: I AM SOOOO SORRY EVERYONE! As some of you know I started college August 15 and that has pretty much been consuming my life right now and plus last week I had to house sit and watch a 14 year old high school freshman while her mother went to Cozmule, Mexico for vacation! And then my computer started acting funny and it got REALLY slow and just about thirty minutes ago I got it fixed over the phone and now it's like it was when I first got, FAST, FAST, and FAST with NO VIRUS'S!! WOO-HOO!! But now on to Chapter 15! I hope everyone enjoys it and once again im SORRY!**

**OfLoveAndLust**

Ginny and Harry decided to take a vacation and go to Scotland to visit Hannah and Dalton, her new beau. Ginny couldn't wait to get away, and couldn't wait t spend some extra alone time with Harry. Hannah was so excited they were coming she sent Ginny and Harry a charmed letter. When Harry opened the harmless looking purple parchment, Hannah's excited voice erupted out of it. It startled Harry, causing him to back up into Ginny.

"Oh im so excited you guys decided to come and visit! Me and Dalton are so excited, we can't wait! See you guys on Friday!" Ginny giggled furiously after Hannah's voice ended.

"Wow." Was all Harry could say. Ginny laughed and nodded.

Ginny couldn't wait to go to Scotland. She hadn't been to Scotland in two years, her last time with Oliver of course. Harry hadn't been since he came back to England. Ginny could sense that he didn't really want to go back, but he was going for her.

"Hey Gin." Ron greeted, making a b-line for the fresh made Carrot Cake their mother had made earlier that day.

"Hi Ron, yeah im great, thanks for asking!" Ginny mocked, rolling her eyes at the always hungry red head who called himself her brother.

"Where is everybody?" Ron asked, ignoring her comment, and sliding a piece of cake onto a plate.

"Mum and Dad went to visit Fred and George at the shop, and Harry's upstairs taking a shower." Ron cocked an eyebrow, a playful expression coming onto his face.

"And you're not up there with him? Why Sis! What ever has gotten into you?" Ginny pulled a face and shook her head.

"Don't even joke about that kind stuff Ron, you're my brother for Merlins sake!" Ron laughed and plopped down across from her, his fork clunking on the plate.

"Relax Gin im only poking fun."

"Really? I didn't notice." She rolled her eyes and watched him shovel in the cake. "So how's Hermione and the kids?"

"There good, just the same old stuff. Hermione always fussy, sometimes happy, and the kids.. Well the kids are just loud." Ron said, gulping down some pumpkin juice.

"Well that's what kids do, and as for your wife, that's what wives do." Ginny stated matter-of-factly. Ron nodded his head sadly.

"Yeah, unfortunately." Ginny smiled sadly at him. "So how's work?"

"Fine. You?"

"Busy." Ginny nodded her head, understanding.

"So I hear you and Harry are going to Scotland to see Hannah and her new boyfriend."

"Yeah, we are. I'm excited, but I think Hannah's more excited." Ron laughed.

"She always was the overreacted one." Ginny laughed.

"That's true." There was a long silence and then Ron said something that caught Ginny completely off guard.

"We don't ever hang out like we use to." Ginny stared at him, not knowing what to say.

"Well Ron.. Your married now and have two children, there's really not any time for 'hanging out'." She pointed out, shifting uncomfortably in her seat. Ron sighed nervously and looked around the kitchen.

"Yeah I know, but we are the youngest and we were always close." Ginny smiled softly at him.

"I know Ron, and we still are, even if we don't hang out as much as we used to." Ron smiled back.

"I was always really protective of you, more so than our other siblings." Ginny laughed.

"I know, but it was sort of your job wasn't it?" Ron chuckled.

"Your bloody right it was!" Then his face became serious and looked straight into her eyes. "I love you Gin, you are the best sister any brother could ever ask for." Ginny felt tears pricking her eyes. She hadn't heard Ron say those words in years, and it struck her hard, but in a good way. He might, and probably was like that with Hermione, but him being like that with her, really touched her.

"I'm your only sister Ron." She joked, smiling at him. He grinned that lopsided grin everyone grown to know and love.

"I know." Ginny got up from the table and walked over to him, placing a kiss on his cheek.

"I love you too."

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Is your Mum and Dad back yet?" Harry asked later that night. Ginny shook her head. "I wonder what's taking them so long?"

"Well Fred and George have a lot of products, and you know how they are about showing them all off to everyone who stays over ten minutes." Harry chuckled.

"Yeah that's true." He leaned back into the pillows more, looking up at the ceiling and sighing. He felt the bed shift next to him and opened his eyes to see Ginny laying beside him.

"What's wrong?" She asked softly, staring into his emerald green eyes.

"Nothing, why?"

"Because you seem troubled and I know when you're troubled." Harry smirked at her.

"I'm a little worried about this trip." Ginny propped herself up on her elbow.

"Why?" She asked.

"You know why Gin." Harry said, his face saddening as he spoke the words. Ginny cupped his face and kissed his forehead.

"Harry you have nothing to worry about. You have a new life now, not the one you left behind. And besides, we're going to see our friend and have fun, that's it. So don't worry alright? I'll be there with you." Harry smiled and nodded. She leaned down and kissed him, laying her head on his chest she breathed in deeply. Harry started rubbing her back out of habit and closed his eyes again, feeling content.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ron laid in bed later that night, thinking about his life. He really did have it made. He had a wonderful wife and two great kids. What more could a guy ask for?

"Oh those two are such a handful!" Hermione huffed into the bedroom, her nightgown flowing behind her. Ron couldn't help but smile.

"Nothing's knew there." Hermione halted on the spot, putting her hands on her hips.

"Well where were you when they screaming like monkeys?" She asked.

"I was in bed." He answered lamely.

"But you weren't asleep Ron, you were just laying here! You need to help me out more Ronald Weasley! There is only so much I can handle! That's why there's two of us!" Ron got off the bed, and slowly strolled over to her, pulling her into a searing kiss, catching her off guard. She struggled for a milo second, and then gave in, wrapping her arms around his neck. Ron broke the kiss, looking down into his wife's dark brown eyes shining with passion.

"What was that for?" She breathed, her arms never leaving his neck.

"Because you complain to much love, that's why. And plus I love you and we have the greatest family ever." And before she could say anything else he captured her mouth once again, and needless to say the rest of the night was passion filled.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**A/N: Okay so I know im an AWFUL person for not updating as soon as I said I would but I have been REALLY busy with school and just life but im back now and with Chapter 16! Can I get a WHOOP-WHOOP! Lol okay well enough with that and on with the chapter! Please leave a review for your truly sorry author and friend )!**

The morning before Ginny and Harry were to Portkey to Scotland, Harry almost changed his mind. It took Ginny twenty minutes to finally get him settled down and back in his right state of mind.

"I just don't want to run into anybody I know from there, that's all." Harry said, his head in Ginny's lap, her fingers weaving in and out of his raven hair.

"I know love and you won't. But incase you do just be polite and walk off. It's that simple. And besides, I'll be with you." Ginny smiled down. He reached up to peck her lips and lay back down on her lap, a deep sigh escaping his lips.

"I know Gin, I know."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they arrived on the outskirts of Glasgow, Hannah and Dalton were waiting for them, huge smiles on their faces.

"You made it! _Finally_!" Hannah yelped excitedly, and ran other to hug Ginny and Harry.

"It's so good to finally be here Hannah!" Ginny said, her arms still around her friend. Hannah giggled and squeezed Ginny tighter.

"I'm glad to hear it." They let go of each other and Hannah immediatly wrapped her arms around Harry.

"It's good to see you decided to keep your promise." Hannah teased, causing Harry to smirk and roll his eyes.

"Yeah, well, I could never let you down Abbott." Harry said, making Hannah laugh.

"Oh Dalton! Come here!" Hannah said, running over to meet Dalton half way. He was tall, at least 6'1 and fit. He had dark brown hair, blue eyes, and strong features.

"It's nice to finally meet you two, I've heard all about you." Dalton greeted, shaking Ginny and Harry's hands.

"Nice to finally meet you too Dalton." Ginny said, Harry nodding and smiling politely beside her.

"Come on lets get you two settled in!" Hannah said, linking her arm with Ginny's and leading the way, Harry and Dalton following behind, already starting a conversation.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He's great Hannah, im so happy for you." Ginny said later on that night. They were sitting by the roaring fire in the fireplace, drinking hot chocolate and catching up with each other while Harry and Dalton played a game of Wizard Chess.

"Thanks Gin. He really is good to me." She said thoughtfully, looking over at her boyfriend dreamily. "I'm really happy for you and Harry, you two seem to be getting along great."

"Yeah, we are. I'm just glad things are back to like what they use to be." Ginny said, sneaking a look over at her own boyfriend.

"I know what you mean" Hannah said, and then a silence. "Me and Dalton are engaged." Hannah blurted out, making Ginny choke on her hot chocolate she had just took a drink of.

"What?! Oh Hannah that's great!" Ginny choked out, hugging her friend.

"I can't wait! Oh Ginny im going to be a wife and hopefully someday a mother!" Hannah sniffed, quickly wiping her eyes. Ginny smiled at her.

"You will make a great wife and mother Hannah." Hannah smiled.

"Where's your ring?" Ginny asked her, looking at her hand.

"It's being sized, but it will be ready tomorrow, I want you to come with me to pick it up." Ginny nodded excitedly.

"Of course I'll come with you! Oh Hannah this is so exciting!" Ginny squealed.

"I wonder what's going on?" Harry asked as Dalton made a move with his knight.

"I don't know." He murmured. Harry sighed and put his focus back on the game.

Ginny laid in bed waiting for Harry to get out of the shower, her thoughts plagued with thoughts of her and Harry and getting married someday and having children.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Harry asked coming out of the bathroom rubbing a towel over his wet hair.

"It's nothing, I just zoned out." Ginny said, sitting up to rest her back against the headboard.

"Are you sure there's nothing you want to talk about?" Harry asked, throwing the towel over the shower and closing the bathroom door behind him.

"I'm sure." Ginny answered. "Hannah and Dalton are engaged." Ginny stated. Harry's eyes widened and he smirked.

"I knew something was up. You two over there squealing and whispering." Harry said more to himself than to Ginny. Ginny laughed.

"Yeah, well, we are girls, we do that sort of thing." She said sarcastically. Harry climbed into bed, pulling Ginny to him.

"That's great that they're getting married." He said, rubbing her back gently.

"Yeah, it is." Ginny bit her bottom lip nervously. "Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you ever marry me?" She felt Harry staring at her. She moved her head to look up into his sparkling emerald green eyes.

"Of course I would Gin, you know that. You're the only one I want to be with." He said softly, kissing her. Ginny would have asked when, but it was a stupid question to ask. Harry would have to decided that place and time. Instead, she just kept her lips pressed to his, and indulged in the moment.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay sleepy heads it's time to get up!" Hannah called through Ginny and Harry's room. Harry mumbled something and turned over, kissing Ginny on the forehead. She groaned and pulled the covers over her head, not wanting to leave the warm, comfortable bed.

"Breakfast is ready! Come and eat before it gets cold you two!" Hannah continued to yell, making Ginny fling back the covers and stomp out of bed and into the bathroom, hearing Harry chuckle behind her.

"Good morning." Harry greeted as he entered the small kitchen.

"Good morning Harry, how did you sleep?" Dalton greeted, kissing Hannah as she set his plate in front of him.

"Fine, thanks." Harry sat down, and took a long drink of his coffee.

"Here you go Harry." Hannah announced, setting down a steaming plate of food in front of him.

"Thank you Hannah."

"Good morning sleepy head." Hannah greeted Ginny who had now entered the small kitchen. She grumbled something and sat down next to Harry who squeezed her knee gently.

"Bacon, eggs and toast alright with you grumpy?" Hannah teased, setting Ginny's plate in front of her. Ginny glared up at her. "I guess so." Hannah muttered and went to get her own plate.

"So what are the plans for today?" Harry asked.

"Me and Ginny are going to go pick up my engagement ring and shop for a little while. What about you two?" Hannah gestured at Harry and Dalton.

"I thought I'd show Harry around the Quidditch pitch and introduce him to the team." Dalton stated, smiling at Harry. Harry choked on his eggs.

"Um, Dalton? Not that that doesn't sound great, but I already know the team. I was kind of hoping you had something else planned?" Harry asked apprehensively. Hannah looked at Dalton who looked confused.

"How do you know the whole team?" He asked.

"I used to work as an Auror here in Scotland a couple years ago. Not a very good experience." Harry said, looking down at his plate of food. He felt Ginny take his hand under the table and squeeze it.

"Oh. I didn't know that. I just joined the team not to long ago so I didn't know that. Sorry mate." Dalton apologized.

"It's not your fault." Harry said.

"Well then how about we go to the local pub, watch a some football and have a few pints." Harry grinned.

"Sounds great."

"Well good, now we all have plans! And why don't you two meet us at Quinzy's for lunch, say around 12?" Hannah suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea." Ginny piped in. Harry looked at her and smirked.

"Sounds good."

"Yeah we'll meet you girls there." Dalton said, swallowing his last bite and standing up from the table. "I guess we better get going." Harry finished his coffee and stood up also, but not before kissing Ginny goodbye.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hannah this ring is absolutely beautiful!" Ginny breathed in awe as Hannah slipped on the diamond and white gold band onto her finger.

"Thank you." She said, admiring the ring. She turned to the clerk. "It's perfect thank you so much."

"It was our pleasure madam. Have a great day."

"Thank you, you too." And Hannah and Ginny left the shop.

"Where to now?" Hannah asked, swinging her shopping bags beside her. They had already been to four shops and Hannah had bought something from each one. Ginny hadn't bought anything yet. She wasn't much of a shopper, but she did see some great and beautiful things.

"What time is it?" Ginny asked.

"Eleven twenty. We have a little bit longer before we have to meet the guys. How about I show you this great little chocolate shop?"

"Okay." They walked a ways and finally came upon a little red and white brick shop, all kids of different chocolates displayed in the window. As they looked around, Ginny couldn't help but over hearing a conversation going on between a young blonde woman and black haired woman.

"I heard he's back in town. I can't wait to see him. I bet he still looks the same." The blonde woman was saying, picking up a box of chocolates and examining it's contents.

"Harry Potter is probably taken by now Valerie. I mean come on! He's Harry Potter for Merlins sake!" The other woman was saying. They were witches. Ginny inched closer to them.

"Like that has stopped me before." The woman named Valerie said smugly. The other woman snorted with laughter.

"Yeah, but you always get caught." Valerie swatted the other woman and gave her a stern look.

"Shut up Eliza! The point is, I still get whatever I want. Last time, Rebecca got him, and now it's my time." Ginny couldn't believe what she was hearing. She slowly turned away from the giggling women and went to find Hannah, all the while wishing she and Harry hadn't come to Scotland afterall.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Ginny was still replaying Valerie's and Eliza's conversation in her head. Harry was still lying to her. After all they went through when he returned, and now to find out there was another woman he had cheated on her with, and now another woman wanted him, and she would stop at nothing to have him. Ginny pressed her palms to her eyes and inhaled deeply, exhaling the breath out in animalistic growl. She was furious and confused. Harry may have not slept with Rebecca, she could have just spread a rumor, but then again you never know. But there was one way to find out.

"Wait until he comes in here..." Ginny said out loud, trailing off as she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. It was time to play her plan out. Harry entered the bedroom, whistling happily and smiled at Ginny who was grinning playfully up at him.

"Hey sexy, what took you so long?" She purred, Harrying raising an eyebrow in question.

"What's gotten into you, not that im complaining." He said walking over to the bed and climbing in, kissing her soundly on the lips.

"What? A women can't have something that she wants?" She said huskily, quickly covering his body with hers, pinning him to the bed. He chuckled but didn't stop her. He claimed her lips with his, pressing her body fully into his.

"Gin.." Harry moaned as she grinded her pelvis into his.

"Gin? Don't you mean Rebecca?" Ginny whispered into his ear, making Harry jump and pull back from her, staring into her cold brown eyes.

"What did you just say?" He asked, worry and fear etched onto his face.

"You heard me. Why didn't you tell me about Rebecca, Harry?" Ginny hissed, pushing herself roughly off him, and getting out of bed. Harry quickly followed.

"Because there is nothing to tell. Okay, im _really_ confused right now Gin. How the bloody hell do you know about Rebecca?" Harry asked, running his hands through his hair. Ginny whirled around, her face red and her eyes angry.

"Because I heard a woman named Valerie talking about you and her in a shop today! How could you lie to me again, Harry! Why!" Ginny yelled, angry tears flooding her eyes.

"Valerie? I don't even know a Valerie!" Harry yelled back, now mad himself. He wasn't lying to her, he never did anything with Rebecca no matter how much she begged him, and he defiantly didn't know a Valerie. "Gin I swear to you I never did anything with Rebecca! I took her out on one date and she threw herself at me, but I made it very clear I didn't want to have a relationship with her, let alone sleep with her! She must have spread a rumor that she did sleep with me to make herself look better. Which I can't imagine how it could have!" Harry explained, gently taking the crying Ginny into his arms.

"Really?" Ginny's muffled sounded against his shirt.

"Really." He pulled her at arms length and looked into her shiny tear filled eyes. "Gin I had already hurt you once, do you really think that I would stoop that low again?" Ginny shook her head, relief washing over her.

"But that Valerie girl said she was going to have you next..." Harry cut her off with a shake of his head.

"It's not going to happen. If we happen to run into each other I'll tell her off and tell her to tell Rebecca to shove that rumor up her arse." Ginny laughed at his choice of words. He chuckled and pulled her back to him.

"Well then, be on the look out for a gorgeous blonde with blue eyes." Ginny said, sniffing. Harry chuckled again.

"Not even my type. I prefer a gorgeous red head with beautiful brown eyes." Ginny looked up into his twinkling green eyes and smiled.

"Well lucky me."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day went by in a flash, only making Ginny realize the vacation was coming to a close end. She spent the whole day wedding shopping with Hannah. They went through a dozen or more wedding dresses, looked at cakes, table settings, etc. By the time they got home Ginny was exhausted. But she couldn't help thinking that she was getting a preview of what was to come for her and Harry someday. Later that night while everyone else was asleep she stood in the kitchen eating ice cream. She found it stuffed in the back of the freezer, instantly knowing it was Hannah's secret stash. She had started a diet last week so she told Ginny. But Ginny also knew that every woman in the world that had been on a diet cheated every now and then. The sweet addiction slid down her throat as she licked the spoon clean, leaning against the little island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Having a midnight snack I see." Harry's voice said behind her, making her jump.

"Merlin Harry don't sneak up on me like that!" She hissed, her hand clamped to her chest, the beating of her heart still erratic. Harry smirked.

"Sorry love." He walked up next to her and took the spoon from her hand, dipping out his own mouthful from the half carton of ice cream. He took the bite and swallowed, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the sweetness. Ginny watched him and almost wanted to moan out loud from the look on his face, so sensual, just from a bite of ice cream. He opened his eyes and he too licked the spoon clean. Ginny watched him, wishing for the only time in her life that she was that spoon. He cocked his head to the side and stared at her, a grin on his face.

"Enjoying the show are we?" He teased, laughing as she grabbed the spoon from him, hitting him gently on the nose.

"Oh yes Mr. Potter, very much so." She teased back, dunking the spoon back into the ice cream.

"Well then, how about I give you a real show?" He asked softly, his voice etched with lust. Ginny shivered from his breath on her face. He took the spoon once again from her and dipped a little of the ice cream onto her bare collar bone, quickly kissing it away, his lips lingering on her hot flesh. Ginny closed her eyes and let her head fall back slightly. What that mans mouth did to her.

"Harry.." She protested, not wanting to get into a full fledged sex act in the middle of her best friends kitchen. But Harry ignored her and continued his hot trail of kisses up her neck until he captured her lips in a chocolate kiss. Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing herself up against him. His hands held her hips to his, deepening the kiss. He lifted her up onto the island, their lips never breaking apart. His hand rose up and tangled into her soft red curls, his tongue finally getting its access granted. Ginny moaned into his mouth, never wanting him to let go. His hand sneaked its way up her side, bunching up her tank top, exposing her soft skin underneath. It crept his way up until it cupped her left breast, causing a gasp from her swelled lips. Harry smiled against her lips. Suddenly there was a gasp from behind them, making them jump apart, Ginny almost falling off the island if it wasn't for Harry holding her steady.

"What are you two doing?" Hannah said in shock as she looked on at her two friends, both out of breath and red in the face. Ginny stuttered for a response but couldn't come up with one.

"Sorry Hannah, excuse us." Harry finally said, grabbing Ginny's hand and leading her up the stairs, her giggling all the way up the stairs and into their bedroom. Hannah stood there in the kitchen doorway, her face still in shock until her eyes landed on the almost empty carton of ice cream.

"Ginny! Harry! You two prats owe me a carton of ice cream!" She yelled up the staircase, her hands on her hips, shaking her head in disbelief.

**A/N: Sorry so short but I wanted this chapter just to be fun, so here you go! I'll update again soon, so don't worry my lovely readers! Oh please review, it makes me happy :)!**

**OfLoveAndLust**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Ginny woke up to a warm body pressed against her. Smiling she turned over to look into Harry's eyes, his own smirk playing across his lips.

"Good morning." She whispered.

"I'd say." He said huskily, making her blush.

"Oh Mr. Potter you know just how to make a girl blush don't you?" Ginny teased, giggling. Harry wiggled his eyebrows, inducing Ginny's giggling fit.

"I've heard im very good at it." And he suddenly he was on top of her, pinning her to the bed. She lovingly wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you." She said softly. He kissed her, their foreheads pressed together gently.

"I love you too."

As Ginny and Harry descended the stairs into the kitchen they were immediately met with a smirking Dalton and a pissed off Hannah.

"Good morning." Ginny said cheerily, trying to lighten Hannah's mood but she should of known it wasn't going to make a difference.

"Humph." Was all Hannah said, whirling back around to stir the eggs. Ginny looked at Harry who shrugged his shoulders. They sat down and looked at Dalton who still a had a smirk on his face.

"So..." He started but was cut off by Ginny's hand raising up to stop him.

"Don't even." She growled. Harry looked pointedly at Dalton who steered his eyes out the window and pretended to look at something interesting. Ginny sighed heavily and put her head in her hands. Harry hugged her shoulders.

"Don't worry about it love, she'll get over it." He whispered to her. She only nodded.

Ginny and Harry walked the streets of downtown Scotland hand in hand and chatting lightly. Harry showed Ginny a few of his favorite shops and then ate lunch at a quaint little bistro.

"I have an idea." Harry announced as they left the bistro and back into the frigid Scotland air. Ginny hugged her jacket closer to her.

"And what's that?"

"Why don't you go check out that little dress shop while I go check out this jewelry store."

"Harry I really don't want to split..." But she stopped when she realized what he had said. She turned around to face him, her face lit up like the fourth of July.

"What?" She asked, smiling giddily. Harry chuckled at her but smiled.

"You heard me Ms. Weasley."

"Oh Harry really?" She squealed.

"Really, really."

"Oh Harry!" She squealed and jumped into his arms, kissing him passionately. They parted and Harry thought he had never seen Ginny look more beautiful than she did in that moment. Her eyes sparkling, her beautiful smile shining, her soft red curls blowing in the breeze.

"I'm going to make you the happiest woman on earth Gin, I promise." Harry stated sincerely. Ginny kissed him again.

"I know Harry, I know."

"I'll meet you back here in an hour?" He asked, Ginny nodded.

"See you then." They kissed once more and they then went their separate ways for the time being.

Harry walked down the street and into the little jewelry, the bell ringing merrily as he entered. What he didn't know was a certain blonde had seen him. She was immediately on his heels and in pursuit. Harry didn't hear the bell sound again as someone else entered the store. He talked to the clerk and looked at different rings as the blonde came up behind him. She tapped his on the shoulder and he turned around, his brow furrowed in curiosity.

"Do I know you?" He asked, looking at the smirking blonde.

"No, but I know you." And then it clicked. It was the woman Ginny was talking about last night. What was her name? Velma? No, Valerie! Oh Merlin what was Harry getting into?

"Well im sorry to be rude im in the middle of something right now." He said, trying his best to be polite. Valerie only tipped her head slightly to the side and grinned.

"Oh? With what?" She asked dumbly.

"Uh, well im in a jewelry store trying to find an engagement ring." Harry stated bluntly, hoping that would scare her off. It didn't even phase her.

"Oh really? Lucky girl she is. Who might it be?" She coaxed, only making Harry angry.

"Listen I don't even know you! Why are you berating a stranger?" Harry said loudly, making the store clerk walk out from behind the counter.

"Excuse me sir but is there a problem?" The old man asked.

"Oh no sir, of course not!" Valerie piped in, looking innocent.

"What! Yes there is a problem! I don't even know this woman and she's harassing me!" Harry now yelled, making Valerie jump. The clerk sized Valerie up before finally speaking.

"I see Mr. Potter. Miss? Please follow me." And with a line of curses from Valerie she was escorted out the store, Harry smiling smugly as he walked back to the counter.

Ginny looked at every dress in the shop. They were all beautiful but she didn't find one that jumped out at her. She sighed heavily, feeling hopeless and started for the door when she saw a very angry Valerie enter.

"_Eliza_!" Valerie screamed, not even noticing Ginny staring at her from across the room. The woman that Ginny had seen with Valerie two days ago ran from the back room in a frenzy. Ginny didn't even know she worked here. A nice older woman had greeted her when she entered the dress shop. Ginny quickly walked behind a row of dresses and listened to the two women talking, Valerie hissing, growling, and screeching and Eliza saying "Nuh uh!" and "No way!".

"He was buying an engagement ring! I thought he was single! What the bloody fucking hell is going on?" Valerie screeched, her hair falling out of her elegant pony tail and her face almost as red as Ginny's hair.

"Well who would have thought Harry Potter was getting married? I mean I know he would eventually I mean he's Harry Potter." Eliza said more to herself than to Valerie. Before Valerie could open her big mouth again Ginny stepped out from behind the row of dresses and walked up to the two women.

"Excuse me? Are you two talking about Harry Potter?" She asked in a mock sweet voice. Valerie gave her snooty look and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, and I believe you weren't involved in the conversation. So beat it Red." Valerie snapped. Ginny put her hands on her hips and glared daggers at Valerie.

"Well excuse me blondie, but im the one who is engaged to Harry Potter, and if you even as think about trying something, think twice about! I'll hex you so bad your own family won't recongize you!" Ginny growled and stalked out of the store, smiling smugly as she left.

"Take that you blonde bimbo."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Oh Ginny im so glad you came!" Hannah said as she hugged Ginny goodbye.

"Me too Hannah. Thanks for having us."

"We really enjoyed it. So you two will come back for the wedding in a couple of months?" Hannah asked as she went to stand next to Dalton, putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Of course. Just send us an owl whenever you set a date." Hannah smiled and nodded.

"And the same goes for you two." Hannah winked, laughing at Ginny's flushing cheeks. Harry had proposed the night before, giving Ginny the ring he picked out the day before. It was a beautiful white gold band with single diamond with little surrounding diamonds. It was perfect. Ginny looked down at ring and smiled, hugging Harry closer to her, his own proud smile on his face. Ginny blushed while looking down at her feet, and then looked back up at Hannah.

"Hannah I just want to apologize again for what happened in the kitchen..." Hannah held up her hand to stop Ginny.

"Don't. Forget about it Gin. It's okay." She giggled, also making Dalton chuckle. Ginny nodded and gave Hannah and Dalton one last hug, Harry hugging Hannah and shaking Dalton's hand.

"That was a nice little vacation." Ginny sighed as her and Harry walked down the hill to the awaiting Portkey.

"It was. I really enjoyed it. And besides, it will be the most memorable vacation we'll have." Harry stated, taking Ginny's hand. Ginny smiled and nodded.

"Yes it will, but don't forget about our honeymoon." She said slyly, earning a low growl from Harry who kissed her.

"I can't wait for that. But I really can't wait until the wedding." He stopped a couple of feet from the Portkey and took her in his arms, gazing down lovingly into her honey colored eyes. "I love you Gin and I promise I'll be the best husband you could ever want." Ginny took his head in her hands and smiled up at him.

"Harry I know you will make me very happy. I promise to be the best wife you could ever want." Harry kissed her long and soft.

"Lets get home before I ravish you right here out in the open." Harry whispered huskily in her ear making Ginny shiver.

"I wouldn't mind." Ginny teased him, nipping his earlobe. Harry groaned deep in his throat before practically dragging her to the Portkey, Ginny giggling behind him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Mum."

"Hello Mrs. Weasley." Ginny and Harry greeted Mrs. Weasley as they entered the kitchen of The Burrow.

"Oh Ginny, Harry! How was your trip?" Molly Weasley hugged her daughter and Harry laughing merrily.

"It was great." Ginny said.

"Wonderful! What all did you do? Are you two hungry?"

"Oh no thank you Mum." Ginny said, Harry shaking his head. "Um, Mum, we actually have something to tell you." Ginny said nervously, Harry taking her hand and squeezing it encouragingly. Mrs. Weasley stopped her busy antics and looked at the two curiously.

"What is it dear?" She asked, looking between Ginny and Harry. Ginny looked up at Harry who smiled and then back her mother and taking a deep breath.

"Me and Harry are engaged." She stated, holding out her hand to show her mother the ring. Ginny didn't know her mother could move so fast. There was a loud happy scream, and then a blur of red hair before her mother engulfed Ginny and Harry in a big hug, laughing and crying at the same time. Just then Ginny caught a glimpse of her father running into the kitchen, a scared look on his face.

"What is it? What's wrong?" He asked over the his wife's loud sobs and laughter.

"A..Arthur! Our little.. Gi.. Girl is getting marr.. Married!" Mrs. Weasley said in between sobs. Mr. Weasley grinned widely and rushed over to wrap his arms around the three bodies already hugging. Ginny and Harry were laughing at her parents enthusiasm and emotions.

"See? You had nothing to be nervous about." Harry whispered in her ear.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good on ya mate." George said clapping Harry on the back later on that night. Mrs. Weasley quickly spread the news and whipped up a quick dinner. All the Weasley's were present, even Charlie who was on his own vacation from Romania.

"I still can't believe my baby sister is getting married." Fred said in bewilderment, his head resting on his hand, staring out into space. Harry chuckled.

"Well you better start believing Fred ole boy!" Charlie said ruffling his hair, earning him a glare from Fred who quickly laid his hair back down to the way he liked it.

"Oh Gin im so happy for you!" Hermione squealed, hugging Ginny for the millionth time that night.

"My baby sister.. Married.. Harry.." Ron stuttered smiling at his sister and best friend. "Wow." Hermione chuckled and kissed his cheek.

"So what day are you two love birds going to get hitched?" Bill asked, taking a drink of his butterbeer.

"I was thinking in June. It will be sunny, warm and perfect." Ginny said, looking at Harry who nodded.

"I think it sounds perfect." Mrs. Weasley chirped with excitement.

"So it's settled then? June is the set month?" Mr. Weasley asked. Ginny looked at Harry who grinned and nodded.

"I guess so." Harry said. Mrs. Weasley and Hermione both clapped excitedly.

"Oh I can't wait!" Mrs. Weasley chimed, smiling.

"Well what day?" Percy asked, finally speaking up and talking.

"I was thinking June 24?" Ginny said.

"Great! Now we have a for sure date! Lets start planning right now!" Mrs. Weasley said, jumping up from her seat at the kitchen table.

"Mum wait! It's January! June is five months away. I think we should start planing in April if not a little after." Ginny said. Mrs. Weasley smiled and nodded.

"Of course dear. I'm just so excited!" Ginny laughed.

"I know Mum, I know. We are too."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Ginny sat curled up with a blanket outside on the front porch of The Burrow, listening and watching the rain fall around her. It was so soothing. She breathed in the scent of the rain and the outdoors, exhaling a happy sigh.

"Hello beautiful." Harry said coming out of the front door, closing it softly behind him. Ginny looked up into his smiling face and returned the smile.

"Hey yourself." She replied, scooting over for Harry to sit down.

"What are you doing out here all by yourself?" Harry asked as Ginny settled against him, closing her eyes in comfort.

"Just enjoying the rain."

"You've always loved the rain." Harry stated, running a hand through her red locks. "It is soothing." Ginny nodded in agreement.

"Harry?" Ginny asked, leaning up to look her future husband in the eyes.

"Yes love?"

"Are you ready for this? The next step? I mean _really_ ready for it?" Ginny asked, a bit of hesitation in her voice. Harry cupped her face and kissed her.

"Yes Gin. I am ready to take the next step with you. I love you and I don't want anyone else, ever. Only you." Ginny smiled while wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him.

"I love you."

"And I love you."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hermione will you come on! Geez you've been in there for over thirty minutes!" Ron yelled through the bathroom door at his wife. He decided he was going to pace the hallway one more time and then he was going to break the bathroom door down.

"You need to learn patience Ronald Weasley,_ honestly_!" Hermione huffed from the other side of the door. Ron couldn't take it anymore. This was the one night in almost a month they had the whole house to themselves for a night, and Hermione was keeping herself in the bathroom, Merlin knows doing what, while he suffered on the outside. He just couldn't take it anymore. He burst open the door, nearly giving Hermione a heart attack, but instead sent her falling into the bathtub, a loud moan of pain filling the small space.

"RON! What the bloody hell are you doing?" Hermione screamed in pain and anger. Ron couldn't say anything, he was rendered speechless by the sight of his wife sprawled out in the bathtub. Her long brown curls framed her red face, her lips pursed just the right way from the pain, and she was wearing a black and red lingerie one piece. Her tanned skin seemed to radiate her heat and Ron felt the familiar tightening in his pants.

"Well are you just going to stand there or are you going to help me?" Hermione growled, pushing back her curls out of her face. Ron silently reached down for her extended hand and gently helped her out of the tub.

"Ohh, ow." She moaned again, hitting Ron on the shoulder. He didn't flinch. "You jerk! You just couldn't wait could y–?" But she was cut off by Ron's lips crashing down onto hers. Hermione was taken aback but immediately wrapped her arms around his neck, returning the fiery kiss. Ron quickly scooped Hermione up in his arms, and carried her into the bedroom, laying her down on the bed, his body covering hers completely, their lips never separating.

"Hermione..." Ron growled against her neck, his hands traveling all over her sexy clad body.

"Mmm..." Hermione moaned in response.

"I'm sorry Hermione, I didn't mean to hurt you, I just couldn't take it any longer. The kids aren't here, we're alone for the first in time in almost a month, I just couldn't..." Ron started but Hermione pressed a single finger against his lips.

"I know Ron, I forgive you, but right now, we both need release. And later, I'll give you your punishment." Hermione said as she quirked an eyebrow in suggestion. Ron couldn't say anything but growl deep down in his throat as he captured her lips once again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Harry have you seen my..." Ginny stopped and looked down at the sleeping Harry and couldn't help but smile. She sat down as quietly as she could on the bed, and moved a stray lock of raven hair from his forehead. Harry's eyes slowly fluttered open, and came to rest upon a beautiful woman.

"I didn't mean to wake you." Ginny apologized. Harry shook his head in protest.

"It's alright. I'm just really tired." He stated, but then got that mischievous look, "But im awake now, and I _did_ try to stay awake until you came up, but I just couldn't keep my eyes open." Ginny was giggling as Harry spoke, he was so cute. He leaned up from the bed, a fake pleading in his eyes. "Please Ginny, please don't make me sleep on the floor because I couldn't keep my open long enough to make love to you." Ginny fell back on the bed laughing. Harry quickly covered her body, his hands finding her ticklish spots he knew all to well.

"Harry no! Please! Harry!" Ginny gasped between laughs, Harry showing now mercy.

"Say the magic word and I will!" Harry said over her laughs.

"I give, I give, you're the best man and wizard alive!" Ginny choked out, her laughing never subsiding. Harry stopped his tickling torture and leaned back to gaze upon the beauty.

"That wasn't the magic word, but they'll do." He smiled. Ginny playfully hit his shoulder.

"Then what was the magic word?" Ginny asked, leaning up on her elbows.

"Please, duh." Harry said, giving her a look as if she was daft. Ginny laughed and pounced on him. But instead of returning the tickling torture, she sprinkled his handsome face with kisses.

"I don't need a magic word for this." Harry mused, wrapping his arms around her. Ginny stopped her kissing and gazed down at him.

"You're right. But lets get back to the 'now you're awake' part. What do you say Mr. Potter? Are you still up to the challenge?" Ginny teased, sitting up and removing her sleeping shirt. Harry's eyes immediately glazed over with lust.

"You know I am." And the real fun began.

**A/N: Sorry for the delay everyone, but I hope you all liked this chapter, and we got to see Hermione and Ron again, and just had a little fun with our two favorite couples! Please review, they make me smile :)!**

**OfLoveAndLust**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

**A/N: Sorry for the delay everyone but I've been really busy with school and life but im updating now so all is forgiven I hope, for now :)! Please read and review!**

Ginny and her mother were sitting at the kitchen table going over wedding arrangements. Her mother loved the white plates with the lavender flower print, but Ginny liked the sunflower print better. Ginny and her mother hadn't agreed on one thing besides having the wedding at The Burrow. That was the only thing. Ginny sighed and leaned back in her chair, stretching her aching limbs.

"Mum can we call it a night. I'm beat."

"Oh, Ginny, can't we decide on the plates tonight, it will narrow the list down of things to do." Molly pouted, picking up the hand written list and showing it to Ginny again. Ginny groaned loudly at the length of it and put her head in her hands.

"Fine, the white plates with the lavender print. _Now _can I go to bed?"

Molly tutted, "Ginny if you like the sunflower print better then just tell me; it is your wedding after all."

"Mum..." Ginny started, but stopped herself. There was no use arguing with her mother anymore. But at least her mother was starting to see the picture. It was Ginny's wedding.

"Sunflower print it is. Alright, _now _you can go to bed love." Her mother chuckled and kissed Ginny goodnight.

"Night mum." Ginny smiled at her mother as she watched her shuffle off up the stairs and to where her snoring husband was. Ginny looked around the kitchen and memories flashed back to her. This was where she grew up. This is where her live began and all her memories were made. Now, here she was all grown up and fixing to marry Harry Potter. She giggled when she remembered one summer before her fourth year when Harry walked into the kitchen only to be screamed at by Ginny who came from the laundry room topless. As Ginny made her way up the stairs she ran her hand over the railing. She remembered the times running up and down the stairs chasing her brothers or running down the stairs on Christmas morning before everyone else got there first. When she finally reached her room she opened the door to find Harry already fast asleep. She walked over and climbed underneath the blankets and cuddled up against him. He wrapped his arm instinctively around her, hugging her closer to him. She sighed comfortably and closed her eyes, sleeping coming to her quickly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, the girls and I have figured out what to do for your bachelorette party." Hermione announced the next day over lunch in downtown London.

"Oh really?" Ginny asked raising a curious eyebrow. Hermione nodded while Luna giggled. "I'm scared to ask what exactly you two have in mind."

"Oh Ginny just listen and you might change your mind." Hermione said sternly and Ginny smiled at her.

"Okay what is it?"

"A night out clubbing and !" Hermione practically squealed. Ginny fought back the urge to bust out laughing. She never thought she would see the day when bookworm, refined, proper, and goody-goody Hermione Granger would want to go out clubbing and do .

"What?" Hermione asked defensively when Ginny stared at her in shock. "I know how to have fun." She sniffed and took a sip of her tea. Luna was still giggling.

"I'm just not use to seeing you like this." Ginny stated, smiling at Hermione who's cheeks were turning a light shade of red.

"Well I can have fun, that's all you need to know." Hermione said defiantly.

"It will be fun Ginny. And we're going to invite Hannah too." Luna said, finally calming down from her giggling fit.

"Oh that would be great!" Ginny exclaimed, glad they thought of her best friend. "Okay, I'll give it a shot. I can have fun too you know." She said teasingly to Hermione who finally broke down and laughed heartily.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later on that night Ginny, Harry, Hermione and Ron sat in the living room talking about the wedding and Ginny's bachelorette party.

"It's not going to be really crazy is it Hermione?" A worried Harry asked. Ginny smiled at him and squeezed his hand. She loved the way he always looked out for her. He really cared about her well being.

"Are you daft Harry? It's Hermione we're talking about it. She'll be the mum for the night." Ron said, earning a slap upside the head from Hermione. "OUCH!" He yelped, rubbing the back of his head and glaring at Hermione.

"So then I guess that means you get a bachelor party?" Ginny asked, looking at Harry who looked surprised.

"I forgot about that." He looked at Ron who had immediately perked up from the thought of a bachelor party. Ginny knew her brother was thinking of strippers and obviously Hermione did too because her eyes were wide and she hissed something to Ron who's face fell.

"So then I guess we should agree on some standards for the parties." Harry said and Ginny nodded.

"Okay, like what?"

"No strippers, nothing like that."

"Did I mention I love you?" Ginny joked and kissed him.

"I don't know about you mate, but the whole point of having a bachelor party is to have one last night of freedom. And that always means mischief, a.k.a. strippers or something of that kind." Ron stated and blocked another blow from Hermione.

"You are so disgusting Ronald!" Hermione said disgusted.

"I am a man love." Ron smiled. Hermione rolled her eyes and slumped back against the couch.

"We can still out to the bars, at least we'll still get to drink mate, so don't worry. And Hermione you know I'll be Mr. Mom of the group. So don't worry okay?" Harry said smiling at Hermione who gave him her own smile of comfort and relief.

"Okay so that's settled. No strippers or anything in the naughty sense, and Harry, I give you permission to dance with girls. Like Ron said, it's your last night of freedom, and I trust you." Harry smiled at her.

"That means a lot to me love. And you know you don't have to worry. I give you the same permission with the men who ask you to dance. And if any of them give you a hard time hex them into next week." Ginny laughed, but nodded.

"You got it." They both looked at Hermione and Ron who weren't looking at each other. "Hermione?" Ginny prodded.

"Fine. Ron, you can dance with whomever you want. I do trust you believe it or not." Hermione mumbled. Ron turned to her and gently cupped her chin, making her look at him.

"I love you Hermione, and you know I would do anything to hurt you. You're my wife and I never want anyone else. Ever." Hermione sniffled and collapsed into Ron's arms, raining his face with kisses.

"I think we better leave them alone." Ginny whispered and Harry nodded.

"Good idea." He took her hand and lead her out of the living room and up the stairs into their bedroom.

"I'm excited for the party now." Ginny said giddily, clapping her hands together excitedly. Harry chuckled.

"I am too to be honest. It will be good to get together with all the mates and have a guys night out."

Ginny smiled, "I'm glad we understand each other. It really is great."

"It sure is." Harry agreed and picked her up, placing a big kiss on her pink lips. "Now, I think we should have a little fun of our own..." And with Ginny giggling, he dropped her on the bed and began his assault on his soon to be wife.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"Alright lads, tonight is the night that we can get crazy without our wives or girlfriends nagging us! Now lets party!" Ron yelled over his shoulder to the crowd of friends that were following behind him. They all cheered and Harry slapped him on the back.

"If only Hermione could hear you." Harry said laughing. Ron instantly froze and looked wide eyed at Harry.

"You're not going to tell her what I said are you mate?" Ron asked worriedly. Harry laughed harder while shaking his head. Ron let out a relieved sigh and gave grinned his lopsided grin.

"Good or I might of had to tell Ginny it was your idea to get completely plastered and not mine." Ron said, trying his best to get Harry shaken up, but he should have known better.

"Yeah, right, Ron, like she would believe that. I'm the good one remember?" Harry teased and Ron shook his head at his best friend.

"Alright you got me there."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they arrived at the busy London club called "Electric", Ron almost couldn't contain his joy of having a free night to drink himself silly. The club was loud but full of energy. The first thing Harry noticed was all the people on the dance floor and the crowded bar. He looked to his right to see Fred and George already eyeing some women in front of them. They both smirked at each other and made their way over to the two young ladies. Harry chuckled and looked to see Seamus and Dean making their way onto the dance floor. Now that was something Harry was going to have to see for himself; he couldn't imagine what Dean and Seamus danced like. Hell, he couldn't even imagine _any _of his friends dancing. He had never witnessed it before and he really didn't want to now either. He and Ron walked over to the bar and found two empty seats. They quickly sat down and ordered some drinks.

"This is wicked!" Ron yelled over the music. He had never been to a muggle club before and he was the only one who hadn't. Before they all left The Burrow Harry asked who all had been to a muggle club before and who hadn't. Ron was the only one who hadn't. He remembered Fred and George who could barely control their laughter at their younger brother who was kept on a tight chain by Hermione. Harry felt kinda bad for Ron. But then again, that was Hermione, he knew what he was getting himself into the day he met her right down to the day he married her and now. Nothing had changed.

"Are you going to dance?" Ron yelled, looking uneasy.

"Maybe, why, are you?" Harry asked curiously.

"Maybe after I have a few drinks, I won't go willingly right now, but a few drinks later and I will!"

Harry laughed, "Same here! I won't leave you hanging!"

"Thanks mate!" Ron yelled, smiling. Harry nodded and they continued to watch their friends out on the dance floor and the laughter erupted once again shortly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ginny come on or else we're going to be late!" Hermione yelled up the staircase, tapping her high heeled foot against the wood floor impatiently.

"She's just nervous." Hannah stated, smirking at Hermione's impatience.

"Yeah, it's her first bachelorette party you know?" Luna said dreamily from beside Hannah. Hermione looked at Luna and refrained herself from saying something smart and looked back up the staircase. Ginny took one last look in the mirror and sighed heavily. She was excited to be going out with her best friends, but also nervous because it was her bachelorette party. She was getting married. It was all hitting her very hard. But she knew it would only hit her harder in the next couple of months before the actual big day. She smoothed her dress down one last time and finally left her room and descended down the stairs. Immediately she heard 'Oh's and Ah's". She felt her face get hot. She covered her face with embarrassment and giggled.

"Stop you guys!" She said between giggles.

"Gin you look great!" Hermione said, hugging her.

"Thank you."

"You are going to break some hearts tonight doll." Hannah smiled, also hugging Ginny.

"Hannah you are so bad!"

"You look beautiful Ginny, just like a newly blossomed rose." Luna said in her dreamy voice, making Hannah stifle a laugh, while Hermione silently shook her head behind Ginny.

"Thank you Luna." Ginny smiled. "Are we all set to go?" She asked. Hermione nodded quickly.

"Yes we are ready, now lets go before they give our seats away!" Hermione moaned impatiently once again, and grabbed Ginny's hand, ready to leave. Ginny didn't know what the girls had planned for her, it was all a surprise. Ginny was excited to know where they were going but worried that it would break the rules that her and Harry had agreed on.

"You are going to love the surprise Gin!" Hannah squealed giddily, squeezing Ginny's shoulders. Luna nodded her head vigorously, her bright blue eyes wide with excitement. Ginny gulped quietly. She really hoped the rules weren't about to be broken.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright Gin we're here!" Hannah announced proudly.

"Well that's great guys if I could see where we were." Ginny stated dryly. Before they Apparated into the dark alley way two blocks down the girls thought it would be funny to blind fold Ginny. It wasn't funny to Ginny.

"Right, sorry." Hannah giggled, and Ginny heard Hermione and Luna chuckle beside her. Ginny felt the blind fold being untied and then she could see the club in front of her with its bright shining lights. All she could do was gasp.

"Oh you guys didn't!" She said in shocked. She stared up at the neon sign that read "Rosie's Male Hideaway", and another neon sign that was much smaller that read, "Male Strippers". Ginny turned to her laughing friends, her eyes wide with fear and shock. She was speechless.

"Oh Ginny you are going to love this!" Hannah giggled. Ginny shook her head.

"You guys this is against the rules! I can't believe you guys went through with this! And you Hermione! I can't believe you were apart of this!" Ginny pointed her finger right in Hermione's face who turned beat red with embarrassment, but she tried her best to hide it.

"Oh come Gin! This _is_ your bachelorette party! And I have a few secrets and naughty fantasies, what woman doesn't?" Hermione said defensively, sticking her nose in the air teasingly, giving Ginny a knowing wink. Ginny gagged.

"Oh Hermione! I _DO NOT_ what to hear about you and Ron's sex life! Gross! He's my brother for Merlins sake!" Ginny said disgusted, covering her mouth as if she were about to blow chunks. Hermione, Hannah, and Luna erupted into a laughing frenzy.

"Come on!" Hannah said between breaths, linking her arm with Ginny's while Hermione took the other one. Luna grabbed Ginny's shoulders, leading her into what could only be her doom.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't get the picture of Fred and George dancing out of my head." Harry said wildly, immediately busting into laughter. Ron clapped him on the back, agreeing with him, as he was trying to catch his breath from laughing so hard.

"It was bloody hilarious alright!" Seamus cackled from the other side of the table. Dean nodded while laughing hysterically, and Neville mimicked a move that Fred did. The whole table once again was in a laughing riot. Just then Fred and George raced up to the table, out of breath, and huge smiles on their sweaty faces.

"What's so funny?" They chimed together, only making the laughter worse.

"Alright, alright, lets pull ourselves together lads. I'm getting another pint, anyone else want a refill?" Ron wheezed, his huge grin still on his face.

"Yeah, I'll have another one!" Seamus called.

"Yep." Dean raised his hand.

"Make that two." Fred and George said.

"I'm good." Neville stated.

"Yeah, im good too." Harry said.

"Mate, it's your _bachelor party _you're the one who's supposed to get more piss drunk than us! Come on Harry!" Ron said loudly, not being able to believe what he was hearing from Harry. Harry chuckled.

"I've already had three, im good for right now." Harry said, but Ron glared at him, "I said for right now! I'll have another one in awhile, okay?" Ron didn't seem pleased with that answer but waved his hand dismissively at Harry, and continued to the bar to get the drinks.

"Are you guys going to get out there and meet some ladies? Not you Harry." George added, looking at Harry with what Harry thought was sorrow. He was marrying his bloody sister, why would he give Harry that look? Harry shook his head and laughed.

"We all have girlfriends or wives George, you and Fred are the only ones who are single." Neville stated. Neville and Luna were married for two years now, and Dean was dating Parvati Patil and Seamus was with Padma. Of course Fred and George were single, and they were very, very touchy about it.

"Yeah, I can't imagine why?" Dean said seriously, but started laughing when Seamus spit out his drink and Neville fell over in the booth clutching his stomach.

"Oh piss off you wanker!" Fred said loudly, and George made a rude gesture towards Dean and he and Fred walked off back into the sea of dancing bodies.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny sat horrified in her seat, looking around nervously at all the women who were crowded in the exotic male club. They all had stacks of one dollar bills on their tables, and even more drinks. Ginny was even more shocked when she saw a few men there as well, looking more excited than the women.

"The show's about to start in five minutes!" Hannah squealed, grabbing a fist full of dollar bills.

"What would Dalton say right now if he knew you here?" Ginny asked. Hannah smiled cheekily.

"He already knows im here. He thought it was hilarious. And besides, he knows we're about to get married and it's your bachelorette party, so he's not worried, thank you very much!" Hannah sniffed, and smiled at Ginny.

"What about you Hermione? What the bloody hell is Ron going to think? He'll blow his lid when he finds out!"

"No he won't." Hermione said quickly. Ginny quirked an eyebrow in question.

"Oh really? And why not?"

"Because im not going to tell him, that's why."

"Oh Hermione you can't keep something like this from Ron! I know you want to know what he's doing tonight, as im sure he wants to know what you're doing tonight! In the morning don't you think you will ask him? Knowing you, you will!" Hermione shot Ginny a look and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Fine! I do want to know what he's doing tonight, and yes I will ask him in the morning. And I'll only tell him what we did tonight if he asks."

"And he will." Ginny laughed as Hermione's nostrils flared. Before Hermione could retort the lights flickered on and off and then danced around the room. The show was starting. Ginny gasped loudly and got up out of her seat, ready to flee, but Hannah, Hermione and Luna pushed her back down into her chair.

"I can't believe this is really happening!" Ginny squeaked.

"I know, aren't you excited?" Hannah screeched excitedly as she jumped out of her seat, clapping her hands like a mad woman. Luna quickly joined her and Hermione stayed still, her eyes just as wide as Ginny's.

"Regretting it now aren't you Hermione?" Ginny hissed at her. Hermione could only gulp. Ginny looked up at the stage and saw a line of ten men walk out dressed in different costumes. She was going to pass out with embarrassment.

"Are you ladies ready to have some fun?" The announcer yelled over the loud speakers. The crowd went wild. The song started and the men started dancing provocatively, swinging their hips and winking at them screaming women in the audience. They slowly started stripping off their costumes, one dressed in a police uniform threw his pants at Luna who caught them and spun them around her head while screaming. Ginny could only stare in complete shock. Hannah was jumping up and down and Hermione downed her drink before looking at Ginny and shrugging her shoulders before shooting up out of her seat and joining in on the screaming and clapping. Ginny that she had time warped to another dimension and her friends had been taken over by some unknown force.

"Is their a Ginny Weasley in the audience tonight? Ginny Weasley?" The announcer's voice boomed from the loud speakers and Ginny quickly stood up, very sure she was going to make a run for it.

"She's here! She's here!" Hannah screamed at the announcer behind the DJ booth.

"There she is folks! It is Ginny's bachelorette party tonight, and we have a very, very special present for her!"

"Oh Merlins beard!" Ginny screamed, her eyes now as wide as saucers.

"Men, do your thing!" And the line of men walked off the stage clad only in their thongs, and made their way over to Ginny who's mouth was hanging open, looking like a deer in headlights.

"WOOOOOHOOOO!" Hannah screamed and Luna laughed hysterically joined by Hermione. The men picked Ginny up in her chair, and carried her back through the crowd and back on stage where they put her down right in the middle of the stage.

"Ginny Weasley, may your life with your new husband be wonderful!" The men all cheered together. And they all one by one gave her their own personal lap dance. Ginny Weasely was sure she was going to die.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I hope Ginny is having a great time wherever she is." Harry said later on that night. The club was slowly getting less crowded as it was three o'clock in the morning. He, Ron, Dean, Neville, Seamus, Fred and George all sat around the booth still drinking and talking.

"I think we better go." Fred said to George who was already falling asleep sitting up.

"Yeah, alright." He muttered and scooted out of the booth, wobbling on his feet.

"Thanks for a great time guys. Harry, good luck mate, we love you just like a brother." Fred said, sloppily musing Harry's already messy hair.

"Thanks guys, and thanks for coming." They said their goodbyes to the rest of the clan and left.

"I better go too, Padma will have my head if I stayed out any longer. It was fun guys!" Seamus congratulated Harry and he to left.

"I think we all better go home. No telling what the girls are thinking." Harry stated. He was sober but he couldn't say the same for the remaining men. Even Neville was drunk. That was a memory to really remember.

"Poor Lunar, she's provably waiting ups fer me." Neville slurred hazardously. Harry stifled his laughter before nodding.

"I bet she is mate. Come on, I'll help you outside and we'll Disapparated together." Harry said.

"Thunks Herr, you really are my bests mate." Neville said, his eyes glassed over and nearly passing out on the table.

"Ron can you get Dean?" Harry asked Ron who was staring out across the dance floor, watching two girls dancing very close together. "Ron?" Harry said a little more loudly. Ron jumped and turned his red face to Harry, grinning that lopsided grin.

"Yeah mate?" He said hoarsely. Ron had really went overboard with the drinking tonight.

"Can you take Dean home?" Harry asked again.

"Sure mate, whatever you say." Ron looked like he was dreaming. He was so relaxed and content, Harry had never seen him like this.

"Well now that I think about it how about I take both Dean and Neville home..." Harry trailed off as Ron stood up and shook his head no while failing his hands about.

"No, no don't be silly Harry! I can take Dean home!" Ron said loudly, a little to loudly.

"Alright. Just be careful not to splinch okay?" Harry asked worriedly.

"You got it."

After dropping Neville off, and sure enough Luna was up waiting for him, and she seemed a little more perky than usual, and Harry actually thought she was drunk too, but he knew Neville was going to have a good rest of the evening. Harry Apparated back to The Burrow and quietly made his way upstairs and into his and Ginny's bedroom. He slowly opened the door and peered inside. Ginny was fast asleep. He smiled and walked into the room, closing the door behind him and walking over to Ginny. She had a small smile on her face, and her hair had a strange cloth tangled in it. Harry scrunched up his face in confusion and gently untangled the cloth fabric from her hair. His eyes nearly bugged out of his head when he realized it was a male thong. It only took him a couple of seconds to recover before laughing quietly, his hand covering his mouth. Oh she had broken the rules alright.

**A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the bachelor/bachelorette parties, especially Ginny's! I was cracking up myself while typing the whole event! Please review, you all know how much I love them!**

**OfLoveAndLust**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

The next morning Ginny awoke with a killer headache. She rolled over, trying to bloke the sunlight from her eyes with her hands, but to no avail. She groaned loudly and turned back over to face the wall. She opened her eyes again and saw Harry staring at her, an amused smile playing on his lips.

"What?" Ginny asked hoarsely. She _really _needed a glass of water... or ten.

"Did you have fun last night?" Harry responded, leaning up on his elbow while he looked down at her. She gave him a wry smile but nodded.

"Yes, I did, believe it or not." She rubbed her temples painfully, wishing Harry would offer to go get her a glass of water and the little muggle pill that works wonders for hangovers.

"Oh yeah, I know you had good time. I found evidence." Harry chuckled before reaching underneath the bed and pulling out a mens thong and twirling it around his finger. Ginny gasped and quickly covered her face with her pillow.

"Oh come on Gin there's no need to be embarrassed!" Harry laughed, taking the pillow off her face to see how red her cheeks were.

"Harry s'not funny! I broke the rules! And I said I had a good time, but I really didn't. I mean, it was okay, but it was _so _embarrassing!" Ginny covered her face with her hands and took a deep breath, peeking between her fingers to see Harry trying to control his laughter.

"Gin it's okay. You don't have to be embarrassed. I'm glad you had a good time and I don't care about you breaking the rules. I had a feeling the girls might be up to something. I guess I was right." Harry chuckled, pulling Ginny into his arms and placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Yeah, but I bet you didn't break the rules." Ginny said, looking up at him.

"No, but I did have a good time. Especially when it came to making fun of yours brothers. Fred and George are terrible dancers." Harry laughed, and Ginny joined him.

"So you finally got to see that did you?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry." She giggled.

"So did Hermione let loose and have fun?" Harry asked. Ginny sighed.

"She did after awhile. It was nice to see her have fun."

"I bet so. I wonder how her and Ron are doing this morning?" Harry quirked an eyebrow and Ginny giggled. "Well I know one thing, Luna and Neville had a great time when they got home last night, and probably this morning too."

"Do you mean...?"

"Oh yeah." Harry started laughing, holding his stomach from the pain. Ginny rolled over, she too couldn't stop the laughter at the thought of a drunk Luna and Neville getting down and dirty.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Two more days until your wedding!" Hannah squealed, clapping her hands together excitedly, her signature move.

Ginny smiled, "I know, I still can't believe it." She looked past Hannah and out the window to the garden where Harry, Ron, Fred and George had just got done playing a game of Quidditch just like old times. Ginny smiled as she watched Harry laugh at something her brothers said. He was so handsome and perfect. She couldn't ask for a better partner for life. She couldn't believe she was going to marry the love of her life in two days.

"Okay, I know your bridal shower is in two hours, but I just can't wait to give you your present. It's sort of special anyways. Just between you and me." Hannah said, getting up and going to the Ginny's mothers china cabinet and opened on the of the drawers and pulled out a little white box with a ribbon tied around it.

"Hannah, what...?" Ginny didn't know what was going on, but couldn't believe Hannah had a special gift for her and had hidden it so well.

"Just open it!" Hannah smiled, handing the box to Ginny you anxiously opened it. She gasped when she saw the contents of the box. It was a pearl necklace, not the cheap fake ones you find in clothing stores, but actual real pearls.

"Hannah this must have cost a fortune!" Ginny gasped again, taking the necklace out of the box and examining the beautiful pearls one by one in amazement.

Hannah shrugged, "I have a few connections, no big deal. Besides, you're my best friend, you've always been there for me, through thick and thin. It was the most I could do." Ginny felt tears flood her eyes and threw her arms around Hannah's neck.

"Oh Hannah, thank you! We'll always be best friends. I couldn't imagine having a better one."

"Thanks Gin," Hannah said, putting the necklace on Ginny and smiling. "I was hoping you'd wear them on your wedding day. They would go perfect with your dress."

Ginny smiled, "You read my mind."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay so I was thinking about tonight; what should we do?" Seamus said, looking around at his best friends.

"And what exactly is that? You know, some of us still have hang overs from last night." Ron grumbled looking miserable. Harry chuckled quietly beside him.

"Yeah mate, im still hung over." George raised his hand as if he was in class at Hogwarts again. He looked over at Fred who was sleeping in his chair. He looked very uncomfortable, but Harry knew he was comfortable. You could be sleeping on a pile of bricks and still feel like you were sleeping on a soft mattress while you were drunk or suffering from a hang over. So yeah, Fred was comfy.

"I'm not, I feel great!" Neville said happily, looking around at everyone who all sneered back at him.

"Yeah we all know you feel great... lucky bastard." Dean mumbled under his breath.

"Okay guys why can't we just go out to dinner and then go watch the game at Fred and Georges house? Does that sound good? George do you care?" Harry asked, sick of hearing all the complaining and smart remarks. Everyone looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders, all agreeing on Harry's idea.

"Fine with me, and Fred won't care, hell, I'll bet he'll even go to bed he's so damn tired from last night. So yeah, we can go to our house and watch the game."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny sat nervously in the living room waiting on everyone to arrive for her bridal shower. She looked around at the decorations and smiled. Her mother, Hannah, Hermione and Luna all decorated a couple hours earlier, and they had done a fantastic job. The ceiling was enchanted to look like a clear summer night with stars and a full moon, they even threw in some lightening bugs which were dancing across the sky. White and black balloons were hung around the room and a table filled with refreshments was placed inside in the kitchen. Ginny heard the all to familiar _pop, _and immediately heard giggling. Hannah, Hermione, and Luna walked in, changed out of their sweats and into classier clothes. Ginny had just put on some jeans and a blouse.

"Hey sexy momma!" Hannah greeted, hugging Ginny.

"Hey guys." Ginny grinned.

"Are you as excited as I am?" Hermione laughed, hugging Ginny. Ginny nodded her head.

"You know it."

"I can't wait to play the games, I love games." Luna said in her airy voice, her big blue eyes flashing excitingly.

"Well you won't have to wait to much longer." Ginny giggled, receiving the last hug for awhile from Luna.

"Oh girls you're back!" Molly greeted the girls, giving them all hugs for the fourteenth time that day. Her mother had changed into a rosy dress that really brought out her rosy cheeks and red hair. Ginny had never seen her mother dress up as much as she was right then, she looked so young and vibrant.

"Mum you look beautiful!" Ginny gasped, taking her hand and leading her into a twirl to show her off.

Molly laughed, her cheeks getting more red by the second, "Oh thank you dear."

"Only if Mr. W could see you now!" Hannah jeered, winking at Molly.

"Oh stop girls!"

After another hour family members and more of Ginny's friends showed up for the party. Ginny was excited to see everyone of course, but she kept thinking about Harry and how his night was going.

"Gin? Are you okay?" Hermione asked, walking into the kitchen where Ginny was sipping her punch.

"Yeah im fine. Just thinking about my soon to be husband." She smiled at Hermione who nodded, her own grin on her face.

"I'm sure he's fine. Watching the game with the guys. You'll see him in a few hours."

"Yeah."

"Are you sure everything's okay? Anything else on your mind?" Hermione asked, taking Ginny's hand.

"No im fine, really Hermione, but thanks."

"No problem. Come on, it's time to open your presents!" Hermione got an evil grin on her face and Ginny cringed.

"Oh Merlin this is going to be an experience."

"It's probably going to be worse than last night." Hermione cackled, leading Ginny into what could only be her doom.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh come on! That's rubbish!" Ron yelled at the muggle TV in Fred and George's living room, splashing his butterbeer all over the front of his shirt and on the floor from jumping up so quick.

"Oi! You better watch where you're spilling that little brother, or else!" Fred snarled, who actually didn't go to bed like they all thought. He was awake and sober. _And _in a fowl mood.

"Piss off." Ron mumbled under his breath while wiping his mouth off and looking down at his shirt.

"Ten galleons Ireland beats Scotland." Dean piped up, throwing the money down on the coffee table.

"Now you know there's no need in placing a beat against Ireland, they always win." George remarked smartly, Fred sniggering beside him while Harry clapped him on the back. Ron grinned his lopsided grin at Dean while chewing a biscuit. Dean and Seamus rolled their eyes.

"Are you lads in or not?" Seamus countered, emitting a round of "_ohs_" from the guys.

"I'm in. I need some extra money." Ron said, dishing out a few galleons himself.

"Me too." Fred and George chimed together, throwing whatever they had in their wallets on the table.

"Harry?" Dean asked, eyeing Harry carefully. Seamus waited quietly at his side. Harry hesitated but agreed and threw in a few galleons himself. Dean and Seamus were the last to bid.

"If Ireland wins then you lads get your money back and we're out quite a bit of money. But if Scotland wins, we get the whole lot of course, and you lads get nothing, nota, zip!" Dean stated the wages with a smug grin on his face.

"Yeah, we'll see about that." Fred chuckled and they all returned their attention back on the game, awaiting anxiously for the turn out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay Ginny open mine first!" Luna said, thrusting her gift into Ginny's hands, not waiting for an answer. Ginny looked around the room of her friends and family and smiled nervously. She unwrapped the paper and opened the box, her cheeks growing hot immediately. She held up a box that was painted red and pink and black.

"What is is...?" Hannah asked while she squinted at the box before her mouth turned into an "O" shape. "That's what it is." She blushed and giggled as she grabbed Hermione's arm.

"Sex box." Ginny read aloud, her stomach turning into knots. Everyone was staring at her. Great.

"Sex box?" Mrs. Weasley squeaked, while looking confused.

"It has games and, uh, toys." Luna stated bashfully, looking at Ginny with big blue eyes that were secretly telling her she was sorry for embarrassing her, but it was a bridal shower after all, these things _were _expected.

"Thank you Luna, im sure me and Harry will have fun with this." Ginny boldly said, making everyone laugh and relieving some of the tension. Mrs. Weasley was still stunned. A couple more presents turned out to be more dirty gifts, the usual male organ look alike toy, naughty nighties, and some more sexual intended games. Ginny was sure her mother was scarred for life.

"Mine next!" Hermione said, and handed Ginny a white and silver wrapped gift.

"Beautiful wrapping Hermione." Ginny commented.

"Thank you, I picked it myself and wrapped it myself also." Hermione said smugly.

"Of course you did." Hannah mumbled and Luna tried to cover her giggle with a cough. Hermione shot them an evil look.

"Oh Hermione thank you! They're gorgeous!" Hermione had bought her a matching set of royal blue his and her towels, each embroidered with Ginny and Harry's initials in silver. Only where Ginny would of had a "W" it had a "P" for Potter.

"So thoughtful of you dear." Mrs. Weasley commented Hermione who was looking very pleased with herself. Ginny knew she was loving the admiration because Hermione had given her a traditional wedding gift unlike the dirty perverted gifts that were for bridal showers. Ginny still loved her present anyway.

"Thanks Hermione!"

"You are very welcome!"

"Mine next sweetheart!" Mrs. Weasley said sweetly, handing her daughter a very large gift. Ginny looked at her mother and back at the wrapped gift.

"This has to be the most anticipated gift of the evening." Ginny smiled, winking at her mother.

"Just open it dear!" Molly stated excitedly, beaming back at Ginny as she watched her only daughter open her gift. Ginny took her time with this one since it was from her mother. She knew she'd cherish this gift more than the others. She lifted the box lid and gasped loudly, tears flooding her eyes. It was a charmed photo album of her family. It was red and pink velvet, so soft to the touch, and a smiling moving picture graced the front cover of the album. It was Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, holding a grinning, laughing baby Ginny. Ginny opened the album and flipped through a couple of pages of the moving pictures, and memories flooded her mind. She smiled at each one she caught glimpses of, happy tears welling in her brown eyes. She quickly ran to her mother and hugged her close, her tears falling from her eyes as she laughed happily, a huge smile on her face.

"I love it Mum! Oh thank you _so _much!" Ginny whispered so only her mother could hear. She heard her mother sniffle and hugged her tighter.

"Oh you guys stop it! You're making all of us cry!" Hannah choked as she grabbed Hermione's arm again, only to us it as a hanky this time. Hermione gave her a disgusted look and jerked her arm back, but Hannah wasn't paying any mind.

"This is such a beautiful and touching moment between mother and daughter." Hermione cried, enveloping Hannah and Luna into a hug, all three women sobbing on each others shoulders as the rest of the guests looked on at the three bridesmaids, the mother of the bride, and the bride herself.

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile but I hope this chapter makes up for it! Two more days until the wedding! Are you all as excited as I am?! The chapter will be posted by the end of this week, or Sunday, I PROMISE!!!! Oh, and please review :)**

**OfLoveAndLust**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Ginny awoke the next morning with a nervous fluttering in her stomach. One day until she was officially married to Harry Potter. _One day_...

"Morning love." Ginny looked up to see Harry stepping out of the bathroom.

"Good morning." He walked over and kissed her, sitting down beside her.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Very much so."

"Good. Because we are going flat shopping today soon-to-be-Mrs.-Potter." Ginny squealed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Are you serious? Oh Harry!"

"I knew you'd like that." Harry chuckled as he hugged her back, happy to see he had made her so happy.

"Just let me take a shower and get ready. I'll hurry I promise!" And she let go of him, jumped up from the bed and ran into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. Harry chuckled as he made his way downstairs for breakfast. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were bustling around the kitchen and setting the table as Harry walked in.

"Good morning dear!" Mrs. Weasley said as she glanced up, but kept setting the table and flicking her wand at the stove where a pot was steaming and an invisible force was stirring the contents inside.

"Good morning. You need any help?" Harry asked her as Mr. Weasley grabbed some glasses from the cupboard.

"Oh no, no dear, we're fine. Just have a seat, it's almost ready."

"I told Ginny."

"Oh wonderful! She was surprised wasn't she?"

Harry laughed. "You could say that."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"As you can see this flat is very spacious, perfect for when you start a family." Ginny and Harry had been looking at flats all day long, and now that it was almost six in the evening they had finally finished their last walk through with their relator Brenda.

"Thank you very much Brenda, for everything." Ginny said, shaking Brenda's hand after Harry.

"No problem. It's so nice to see young couples so happy and ready to start their lives together, hence why I took the job." Brenda smiled at Ginny and Harry.

Could you give us a few minutes to talk this one over?" Harry asked, taking Ginny's hand. Brenda nodded and walked out of the flat, leaving Ginny and Harry alone to talk.

"So, what do you think?" Harry asked, searching Ginny's face for any clues on what she thought about the place.

She shrugged and scrunched up her nose a bit. "It's okay, but do we really want to live in muggle London. I mean I already have and I really don't want to again. Don't you think we'd be much happier closer to family and to our jobs?"

"You mean live in Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley?" Harry asked with a quirked eyebrow. Ginny nodded. "I suppose you're right. A lot cheaper to." Harry thought about it and finally smiled. "You're right. We should look for a place closer to family and work." Ginny sighed happily and kissed Harry sweetly on the lips.

"Thank you."

"But what are we going to tell poor Brenda?"

"Just tell her we are going to think about it. What else are we going to tell her? We very well can't tell her we live in a magical world and we're a witch and a wizard, she'd think we were bonkers!" Ginny laughed along with Harry.

"You're right once again. Alright, lets go." Harry led her out of the flat and they explained to Brenda that they were going to think about it and they'd get back to her if they decided to live in London.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How was it? Did you find a winner?" Mr. Weasley asked as Ginny and Harry returned home to The Burrow.

"We actually decided to find a place in Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley." Harry said, and Mr. Weasley smiled.

"Well that's great!" He got up to hug Ginny and Harry. "Molly! They decided to live in Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley! Isn't that wonderful?" Mr. Weasley yelled in the direction of the living room. There was a loud gasp and Mrs. Weasley shuffled into the kitchen, tears present in her eyes as she quickly made her way to Ginny and hugged her tight. She grabbed Harry while still hugging Ginny and pulled him in the hug.

"You two don't know how happy you've made me." Mrs. Weasley cried. Ginny smiled and rolled her eyes. Her mother really was overly dramatic.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you nervous?" Harry asked Ginny later on that night before they went to sleep. Ginny turned over and propped herself up on her pillow.

"A little. Are you?"

Harry nodded and placed his hand over hers. "Not as much as I thought I would be."

"It's normal Harry; to feel nervous about getting married. It's a huge step in life."

"I know, but im ready. I love you and I don't want to be with anyone else."

Ginny smiled softly at him before leaning down and kissing him tenderly. "You don't know how happy that makes me when you say that." Harry chuckled.

"I'm just glad to know it makes you happy."

Ginny smiled and sighed as she lay back against the pillows and looked at Harry. "We could have a little 'hot and heavy session' but, it is the eve of our wedding and the honeymoon is tomorrow night. Your call." Ginny was laughing madly inside, knowing he'll pick tomorrow night, but she wanted to tease him a bit. Okay a lot!

"You already know my answer Gin." Harry smiled slyly.

"No I don't." Ginny played the innocent card. Harry chuckled and shook his head. "I really don't, but if you don't want to tell me that's fine." She got up out of bed and walked over to the dresser, picking something up and putting something in her hand. Harry craned his neck to see what she was doing, but her back was to him and he couldn't see what she had in her hand.

"What are you doing?" He asked curiously, now sitting up. Ginny turned around, propped her leg up on the dresser so her slim, short nightgown rose up her leg and up her thigh.

"Putting lotion on. My skin has been very dry lately, it needs its moisture." She had a smug grin on her face as Harry visibly swallowed hard, his eyes following her hand as it laid a path of lotion from her ankle all the way up to her thigh. When she starting rubbing it in Harry sat up a little more, his fists clenching the sheets.

"I really should do this more often. Like every night." She shrugged as she stuck her other leg up and started the same treatment on it.

"Yeah you should." Harry said hoarsely, his eyes never leaving her leg. When Ginny finished the other leg she pumped the lotion into her palm again and spread it along her collarbone and down between her breasts. She heard Harry groan, bringing another smug smile to her face.

"I know what you're doing you evil woman." Harry bit out huskily, now getting out of bed and in two steps grabbed her and kissed her fiercely. Ginny locked her hands to his neck and kissed him back with more force, the heat in her body over taking her. Harry pulled her as close to him as humanly possible and backed her up against chest of drawers. Ginny instinctively jumped up a little to wrap her legs around his waist, knowing what was fixing to happen.

"Are you sure you want to do this? You know, having sex before the big day, spoiling the honeymoon?" Harry asked between kisses, his hand running up her freshly moisturized thigh.

"Nothing can spoil the honeymoon Harry, not after what I have planned for you." Ginny moaned. That was all it took for Harry. He growled an animalistic growl in the crook of her neck, knowing what she just said had turned up the heat for him.

"I can't bloody wait." And he took her right there on her chest of drawers that had been past down between the Weasley women for centuries. It was very naughty and devious indeed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ron be careful with that! Do you _know _how much those cost?" Mrs. Weasley screeched at her youngest son from across the yard. Ron jumped from the sudden scolding and immediately set down the glass flower vases that were decorated with small gems, sunflowers and lilies setting delicately inside it.

"Come on, you can help me put the table cloths down." Hermione whispered, smirking at her husbands red face.

"Blimey, that woman still scares the bloody day lights out of me with just her voice." Ron shuddered and took Hermione hand, letting her lead him away to another table. Hermione giggle and shook her head.

"She's your mother, she's supposed to have that effect on you."

"Alright everybody it is now nine o'clock in the morning! Two more hours and the wedding begins! We need to hurry up finishing the decorations so we can start the levitating chairs out!" Mr. Weasley announced, looking over everyone to make sure they were listening. When all the red heads nodded in agreement he smiled.

"Good! Carry on!" He said cheerily and the buzz of voices picked up once again. Ginny was watching her whole family from her bedroom window as they set up her wedding. Her belly flopped with excitement. _Her wedding._ It was today and like her father had said, in two hours. The day was perfect with the sun out and the birds chirping. Everything was green and lush just the way Spring should be. She turned around and walked over to the full length mirror and looked herself over. Her dress was the traditional white, strapless wedding dress every little girl dreams of wearing on her wedding day. The train of the dress flowed out behind her like a sheet. The top half of the dress was part lace, and Ginny ran her fingers over the fine stitching. Her hair was done up in an elegant bun, a pearl hair piece wrapping around it, matching her earrings and necklace, the one Hannah had gotten her. She was right, it fit perfectly with the dress. Ginny exhaled a nervous breath and started to pace, wishing someone would come up and keep her company. She had been alone since breakfast, and she didn't like it. She knew it was her wedding day and everyone was busy and it was bad luck to see the groom before the ceremony, but she desperately wanted to see Harry. She closed her eyes and smiled. _Harry, her soon to be husband for life_. She opened her eyes and they landed on the picture beside her bed. She walked over and picked it up, sitting down on the bed she giggled. The picture was taken two months ago right there at The Burrow. Her and Harry embraced in a sweet kiss and then turning to smile at the camera. As the charmed picture replayed and replayed that moment again and again, Ginny couldn't help but think that very soon there would be more and more pictures of her and Harry and their lives together.

"Ginny?" Hermione's voice came from the other side of the door along with a soft knock. Ginny put down the picture and stood up, smoothing out her dress.

"Come in Hermione." Hermione slowly opened the door and stuck her head in.

"Oh Ginny!" She gasped softly, stepping into the room and looking Ginny over with awe. "You look so beautiful!"

"Thank you." Hermione walked over and hugged Ginny, fresh tears in her eyes. "Don't cry Hermione or you're going to make me cry!" Ginny teased, hugging Hermione tightly.

"I'm sorry, I just can't believe you're getting married today!"

"Mommy?" Melanie's little voice carried down the hall, her footsteps falling quickly and loudly as she ran to find her mother.

"In here Mel!" Hermione called back, never taking her teary eyes off Ginny. Melanie's little red curled head popped in the door.

"Auntie Ginny! You look like my Barbie Bride doll!" Melanie squealed excitingly, clapping her hands together far to much like Hannah. Ginny smiled and laughed.

"Well thank you very much Mel. Now come give your Auntie Ginny a hug!" Melanie ran over and embraced Ginny. "I love you." Ginny whispered to the little girl.

"I love you too Auntie Ginny!" She whispered back, gently patting her back. Ginny giggled and pulled back to look down into her brown eyes.

"Are you excited to be my little flower girl?" Ginny asked and Melanie nodded her head quickly.

"Yes! I love flowers! And I get to throw them, how much fun is that!" She said all to quickly from excitement. "You like my dress?" She let go of Ginny and did a little twirl for her Aunt and Mother to see. Her dress was a light pink with very subtle ruffles. It was very precious and very cute on Melanie. Her hair was curly and bounced as she moved and talked, her flower head band pulled back her hair from her face so you could really see her features and how much they resembled her mother and father when they were young.

"Yes it's very pretty." Ginny commented. Hermione smiled down at her daughter with pride.

"My little princess!" She cooed. Melanie pulled a face and Hermione gave her a look and Melanie quickly covered her mouth with her hands and giggled.

"I saw that missy! Where's your brother?" Hermione asked, picking at Ginny's veil.

"He's helping Daddy with table covers since you left him." Melanie stated, twirling a curl around her finger. Hermione huffed and walked over to the window and saw her husband and son putting the rest of the table clothes on the little round tables.

"So he is. And your father is wrong; I didn't leave him I came to see the bride, that's a totally different thing." Melanie looked confused and shrugged her shoulders.

"Can I go play now?" She whined but immediately stopped when Hermione pointed a finger at her.

"Yes you may but be careful and if someone asks you for help you help them understand?"

"Yes Mommy." And Melanie skipped off, leaving Ginny and Hermione alone once again.

"I swear, those two will forever keep my hands tied. Especially their father." Ginny giggled and hugged Hermione.

"I love you sister-in-law." Hermione laughed.

"Same here."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright everyone the ceremony starts in ten minutes! Places!" Mrs. Weasley called out, taking her seat next to Hermione, Ron, Melanie and Matthew. Harry stood anxiously next to the minister wizard who was dressed in all white robes with gold trimming. Harry stared around at the crowd of people and only knew and recognized less than half of them. All of them were Ginny's family. Remus and Tonks were there of course along with Kingsley. Neville, Luna, Seamus and Dean were present too. Hannah and Dalton smiled at him and gave him the thumbs up. He chuckled and shook his head at them. Suddenly the muggle music started, the tradional wedding song. Harry stood as tall as he could and tried to settle his nerves. Then he caught sight of her. He couldn't believe the vision in white walking down the aisle towards him. Ginny looked amazingly beautiful. Her long white dress flowed behind her and her veil covered her face but he could still see her. She was all smiles and so was her father who was walking her proudly down the aisle arm in arm. Mrs. Weasley's sobs could be heard over the music and Fred and George's snickering could also. Hermione had teary eyes as well and Harry could have sworn Ron did too. As everyone watched her walk down the aisle Harry could only see her.

"Who gives this woman away?" The minister asked, looking at Mr. Weasley.

"I do." Mr. Weasley said, kissing Ginny's cheek before taking his seat next to his sobbing wife who immediately took his arm and rested her head on it, dabbing at her wet eyes.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, and to add our best wishes to the words which shall unite Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley in marriage. Should there be anyone who has cause why this couple should not be united in marriage, they must speak now or forever hold their peace." When Harry heard this he knew no one would object, and smiled. He felt Ginny squeeze his hands and he looked at her, seeing the smile on her face reach all the way up to her eyes.

"I love you." She mouthed, still making Harry's stomach flutter even after all the times she had said those three words.

"I love you too." He mouthed back.

"Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley, life is given to each of us as individuals, and yet we must learn to live together. Love is given to us by our family or by our friends. We learn to love by being loved. Learning to love and living together is one of the greatest challenges of life - and is the shared goal of a married life. Please hold hands." Harry and Ginny reached out for the others hands, each getting more excited as the ceremony was about to become official. After they exchanged their rings and vows, the minister finalized the ceremony. By then all the women that were either related to Ginny or very close to Ginny were sobbing uncontrollably. She had sneaked a peek at her guests and had to keep from laughing. Her father, brothers and male friends were looking at the women by them like they were crazy and that they too might go crazy from all the crying and mushy gushy love stuff. Instead, Ginny bit her bottom lip and turned her attention back on her husband.

"You have declared before all of us that you will live together in marriage. You have made special promises to each other, which have been symbolized by the joining of hands, taking of vows and the giving and receiving of two ring's. By the authority vested in me as a Minister in the wizarding world and The Ministry, I now pronounce you to be husband and wife. Now that the ceremony is over and the experience of living day by day is about to begin, go and meet it gladly.

Embrace each other. You may kiss the bride." Harry took Ginny in his arms and kissed her passionately.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I now pronounce to you, Mr. And Mrs. Harry Potter." And that was all it took as an uproar of applauding and cheering erupted as the newly married couple walked down the aisle as rice rained down upon them from all directions. They were finally married, finally happy, and were finally going to start their lives together.

**A/N: I hope this chapter was long enough for everybody! They are FINALLY married! WOO-HOO! Sorry if I left anything out anything from the ceremony but I got the words from two websites, and another one that I forgot but I think it's linked to the first website! But the two websites helped me out A LOT! Only a few more chapters left so be looking out for those soon! Thank you for reading as always and please review! **


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

**A/N: I know it has been FOREVER since I last updated but I have been SO busy trying to find a job now that I have graduated from my college/tech school, so I apologize once more for not updating sooner! At least im updating now :)! I WILL finish this story and all my other two stories that are not yet completed! Please review!**

**OfLoveAndLust**

The reception after the wedding was loads of fun. Ginny sat next to Hermione and Hannah and watched the hysterical events unfold before them. Harry danced with Luna's little cousin Sadie who was at least six years old. She did her version of "the twist" and Harry mocked her. Ginny, Hermione and Hannah's bodies racked with laughter as they watched Ginny's husband do his best at dancing. Sadie was giggling too as she danced around him, Harry taking her hands in his and twirling her about the dance floor. Ron and Mrs. Weasley were dancing to the fast paced music as well and Hermione was red from embarrassment for her husband, but she too couldn't help but laugh. Mrs. Weasley wasn't actually that bad of a dancer. Mr. Weasley danced with a member of the family she too was very young, and Ginny couldn't remember her name. It was truly unbelievable to Ginny as to how she had so many family members and yet only knew half of them. Every time the whole family gathered she would meet a new family member.

"Oh Ginny you married a very talented man." Hannah giggled at her side. Ginny laughed and nodded while looking lovingly at Harry as he did a fancy move.

"I know. I'm the luckiest woman alive."

"Oh gods Ron is embarrassing himself terribly!" Hermione chuckled from Ginny's other side.

"Oh yes, very true." Hannah stated.

"My brother isn't that bad of a dancer." Ginny defended him, but then saw him do some weird arm movement turn, something that reminded her of the muggle singer Michael Jackson that Harry showed her on muggle TV one time. "Or maybe not!" Ginny claimed, and all busted out laughing again. After a little while longer of watching everyone she loved embarrass themselves, she decided to get her dinner while there was still food left.

"How does it feel to be a married woman Gin?" Charlie asked coming up beside her with Bill.

"Yeah sis, how does it feel?" Bill added.

"It feels great boys." Ginny smiled at them, piling food onto her plate.

"Glad to hear it." Charlie said. He looked at Bill and then at Ginny again, getting his serious face on. "Now Gin, me and Bill have already talked to Harry about this and now it's your turn."

Ginny raised a confused eyebrow at her eldest brothers. "What are you two going on about?"

"Well tonight will be you twos wedding night and we all know what that means." Bill stated, his eyebrows raising up. Charlie nodded next to him.

"That's right. We know you're innocent Gin and we just wanted to tell you that if Harry does something wrong, which I don't think he will because me and Bill gave him some pointers..." Ginny's eyes grew wide at this part and quickly dropped her plate of food on the table and held up her hands, gagging and coughing on the carrot stick she had just been chewing.

"Bill! Charlie! I can't believe you two! What we do is _none _of your business! And for your information I am _not _so innocent as you two think!" She huffed, picking her plate back up and adding more chocolate.

"Gin _please _don't tell us that! I can't believe you told us that! All these years here we were thinking our little sister was still innocent and come to find out she isn't! Who was he? Who was the bastard that took your innocence? I'll bloody kill him! Was he a guest at the wedding? Is he still here now?" Charlie ranted, searching the crowds for the man who took Ginny's innocence. Ginny scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to rip his privates right off!" Bill growled, now he too was searching the crowds.

"As a matter of fact he is here." Ginny stated, plucking a grape and sticking it in her mouth. Bill and Charlie immediately snapped to her attention.

"Where?" Charlie asked.

"Who is it?" Bill asked hurriedly.

"He's right over there with the glasses, unruly raven hair, and green eyes. Oh and he's wearing a tux." Ginny stated bluntly as she took a seat to eat her food. It took Bill and Charlie a moment to comprehend what she had just said and both looked at her in shock.

"Harry was your first? Well I guess we should have known..." Bill mumbled off, looking at Charlie, a hint of red tinting his cheeks. Ginny glared at them.

"You two make me sick! It's my life, _not _yours!" Ginny hissed.

"Sorry Gin. I'm really sorry." Charlie muttered, placing a kiss on his sisters cheek.

"Me too Gin. I'm very sorry." Bill mumbled, placing a kiss to her other cheek. Ginny stared at them for a moment before cracking a small smile.

"It's okay. Now go flirt with the weddings guests single friends that they brought along like you have been all night." Ginny said, making Bill and Charlie chuckle.

"Don't mind if we do!" Bill teased, and clapped his brother on the back and led him towards the big tent where the dancing was taking place. Ginny went back to her food and let her eyes roam for her husband. She found him and smiled as she saw him, Ron, Fred and George, Hermione, and Neville all standing around laughing at whatever the twins were saying. Ginny was really was the luckiest woman alive to have Harry Potter as her husband. She finished her food and walked into the kitchen to get a glass of champagne. As she stood there sipping it she heard the back door open and saw Harry walk in.

"Hello beautiful." He said softly, walking over to and taking her hands in his, placing a kiss on her soft lips.

"Hey yourself." She whispered, resting her forehead against his.

"Are you having fun?" He asked, leaning against the counter, Ginny still in his arms.

"Yes I am. Are you?"

"Oh yes, im having a ball. Meeting your family members is what's keeping me entertained." He chuckled, kissing her knuckles. Ginny chuckled with him and nodded her head.

"They are quite entertaining indeed. But what is keeping me entertained is you and my brother dancing. Quite a show you two put on." Ginny now went into a fit of giggles as the images of Harry and Ron dancing flooded her mind once again.

"Hey now!" Harry joked, pinching her side playfully.

"So how much longer until everyone leaves?" Ginny whispered again, leaning into Harry as she trailed kisses down his neck. She heard a low growl in the back of his throat and she smiled.

"Right now if you want. I can bewitch something to reek havoc... say one of the garden gnomes? I can make one the size of an ogre and let him loose on the guests." Harry suggested, running his hand down the length of her body as she lifted her right leg around his waist. Ginny giggled against his neck.

"But my family is out there. That wouldn't be very nice now would it?" She nipped his earlobe and smiled once again in satisfaction as she heard his sharp intake of breath.

"I really don't care at this point." And with that he hungrily captured her lips, pulling her fully against him. Their hands and lips ravished every part of skin they could find and that was visible. Ginny would have let Harry take her right then and there if it wasn't for the fact that the wedding reception was still going on and about two hundred people were outside, only ten feet away from where they were in the kitchen. Ginny heard laughing outside the house and pulled away from Harry.

"Just another hour or two and we'll be on our way to our honeymoon in Godrics Hollow. We can wait love." She said giving him a quick peck on the lips before she getting her champagne again. Hermione and Ron walked into the kitchen talking about someone making out in the bushes in the garden.

"Hey there you guys are! You missed it! We caught a drunk Neville and Luna making out in the bushes! It was hilarious!" Ron laughed, Hermione holding her sides.

"What's wrong with you?" Hermione asked Harry when she finally gained control of her laughter. Ginny quickly looked at Harry who was glaring at them but trying hard not to. Ginny giggled into her champagne glass.

"Nothing." He mumbled as he went to stand next to Ginny. "It's not the first time those two have done something crazy like that. They are married and when you combine alcohol with them they are bound to do something crazy." Harry stated, taking a sip from Ginny's glass.

"Yeah that's true." Ron said as he recalled what Harry told him about the night of Harry's bachelor party when he took Neville home.

"I don't even want to know." Hermione smirked and walked over to grab a clean plate. "I'm going to eat the last piece of chocolate pie before your aunt Glenda gets it." Ron rolled his eyes.

"Yeah you better hurry." Hermione left and Ron stood watching Ginny and Harry with a quirked eyebrow. "So what have you two been up to?" He asked suspiciously. Ginny choked on her champagne.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked, encircling her waist with his arm.

"Nothing. You guys just disappeared suddenly and we find you two in the kitchen, alone, and rather flushed." Ron smirked knowingly at the two of them and went to the back door. "Couldn't you guys at least of waited another hour or so? I mean really! Randy newly weds..." And with that he walked back out into the backyard. Ginny and Harry both looked at each other and then broke down into another round of laughter.

--

After another two hours everyone started to clear out. Now it was just Ginny, Harry, her brothers, parents, niece, nephew, Hannah, and Hermione.

"Well it's nine o'clock. Don't you two think you should get going to your honeymoon cottage?" Hermione asked.

"Yes it's time to go Gin. Do you have your bags?" Harry asked.

"_Accio luggage!_" Ginny said with a flick of her wand. Two bags floated down the stairs and stopped at her feet. "All set!" She said cheerily and turned to her parents. "Mum, Dad, thank you so much for everything! It was the best day of my life." Ginny thanked her parents each with a hug and a kiss.

"You're welcome dear. We're so happy and proud of you. Both of you." Mrs. Weasley patted Harry's cheek softly at her last words.

"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. It was truly a memorable day." Harry thanked them now with a hug and a handshake, but Ginny's father enveloped Harry in a hug. Ginny giggled quietly and smiled at her father and husband.

"Have a great time Gin. And call me when you get back, I want to know _everything_!" Hannah whispered excitedly to Ginny, hugging her tightly.

"I will. Thanks for coming Hannah."

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't have missed this for the world!"

"Have fun and we'll see you soon." Hermione said, hugging Ginny.

"Yeah have loads of fun and we'll see you guys back here in a couple of days." Ron said, hugging Ginny and his best mate.

"Thanks." Ginny and Harry said at the same time.

"Harry, be careful with our little sister." Fred stated, clapping Harry on the back. Ginny shot him a look but smiled at him anyways. Harry laughed even though his cheeks were turning red.

"I will Fred. George, thanks for everything."

"No problem mate. Have a great time."

"We'll see you guys at Christmas. Congratulations to the both of you. I love you guys." Bill said, hugging them both.

"Same here." Charlie said awkwardly, but hugged them non the less.

"Thanks guys." Ginny said and with another flick of her wand her luggage levitated next to her. Harry's luggage was already at the cottage as he had went there a few hours before the wedding to prepare things for their wedding night. Ginny was excited to see what all he had done to make the night special.

"Be careful you two! We love you!" Mrs. Weasley called after them as they made their way up the hill to the portkey that waited for them.

"We will Mum! By everyone, thanks again!" Ginny called back, waving at her family. Harry waved beside her, his green eyes twinkling with happiness. When all the Weasley's were out of sight Harry picked up Ginny and twirled her around, kissing her softly on her pink lips.

"I love you Ginny Potter. Tonight is going to the best night of our lives. I promise." Ginny shivered from excitement and anxiety from his words.

"I love you too Harry Potter and I hope this night will be as full-filling for you as I know it will be for me." Harry smiled at her and kissed her again.

"It will be." They reached the portkey that was an old tea kettle of Mrs. Weasley's and they quickly grabbed a part of it and instantly that feeling of pulling behind their navels began and they were off to their honeymoon cottage in Godrics Hollow.

--

Godrics Hollow was the epitome of the fairytale towns. It was nestled away in the England country side, small shops lined the street and houses and cottages littered the fields around the bubbling town. Ginny and Harry's cottage was on the outskirts of town and was the perfect little dream cottage. Ginny opened the door and her mouth dropped open in awe. Perfect furniture sprinkled the living room in a nice light floral print. Ancient looking painting hung on the walls and even a muggle TV set against the far wall. She walked into the kitchen and was glad to say everything was nice and tidy. A refrigerator and oven sat against the wall with counters next to them. A little wooden table sat in the dining room along with more paintings and decorations. She saw the stairway and she itched with anticipation to go up and see what Harry had done in the bedroom, but she knew she couldn't for it would ruin the surprise.

"Well, what do you think?" Harry asked from behind her, setting her luggage by the door.

"Oh Harry I love it! It's so beautiful!" Ginny beamed, wrapping her arms around him and giving him an appreciated kiss.

"Glad to hear it. Now come on, it's time for you surprise." He took her hand and led her up the staircase. When they reached the landing Ginny noticed three doors.

"Those two are the bedroom and that's the bathroom." He pointed at each door and Ginny smiled. "This is our room." He led her to the middle door and stopped. "Close your eyes." He instructed, and Ginny closed her eyes. She heard him open the door and gently walk her into the room.

"Can I open my eyes now?" She whispered.

"Yes you may." He whispered back in her ear, his lips lingering, sending pleasant chills down her spine. Ginny opened her eyes and gasped. The room was lit with candles, giving it a soft, romantic glow, while rose petals dusted the floor. Ginny covered her mouth with her hands in shock, and turned to face Harry who was smiling at her.

"Oh Harry, it's.. it's beautiful!" She said softly, wrapping her arms around Harry's neck. Harry hugged her back and breathed in her scent.

"I'm glad you like it. See? I can be romantic." He added with a chuckle. Ginny laughed and shook her head.

"I always knew you were romantic Harry. But this does top it. Thank you so much." She kissed him, her lips lingering on his still as she spoke.

"You're welcome Mrs. Potter. Now no more talk, just feeling." And with that he scooped her up off her feet and carried her to the bed, lying her down softly. Ginny what was in store for her that night, and she couldn't describe it any other way but pure bliss.

**A/N: SORRY for not writing out the sexual honeymoon night, but for some reason I think it keeps it sweeter by not writing out the scene and I hope you all appreciate that! Please review, you all know how happy that makes me feel! And again I apologize for not updating sooner, but I hope this update will make up for it!**

**OfLoveAndLust**


	26. Authors Note

Authors Note

I can't believe I haven't updated this story in SO LONG but I have other stories in the works and I am fully and completely focused on them. I am sadden to say I am not in the Harry Potter state of mind for the time being, but I know I will be once the sixth movie comes out next July so until then I won't update this story or There's No Denying It.

I know, I know im awful but I can't help it, im consumed in The Covenant and The Dark Knight fan base right now hence my stories im doing right now. So bare with me and if sudden inspiration hits me before Half Blood Prince comes out then I promise to update either story! Until then I hope the fans of these two stories will stick with me and be patient!

Thank you all!

OfLoveAndLust


End file.
